Almost Lovers
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Diante de algumas complicações Harry tem que achar um lugar para esconder, e por incrível que pareça, esse lugar é a Mansão Malfoy. SLASH. Rated : M
1. Capítulo 01

_**Nome : Almost Lovers**_

_**Autora : Bvcsalvatore.**_

_**Descrição : Diante de algumas complicações Harry tem que achar um lugar para esconder, e por incrível que pareça, esse lugar é a Mansão Malfoy.**_

_**Rated : M – Contêm cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos, - ou seja, sexo explícito, baby - mas como eu tenho 15, dou um desconto se você ainda quiser ler... SLASH, homem com homem, se você não gosta, já sabe né.. se nunca leu esse tipo antes, sinta-se a vontade para experimentar, tenho certeza que irá gostar do maravilhoso universo Drarry !**_

* * *

><p>Draco estava deitado na sua cama, apesar de ser metade do dia ainda, ele estava extremamente cansado. Cansado de fazer nada, cansado de ficar naquela casa o dia inteiro. O loiro tinha aparelhos trouxas na casa, como por exemplo uma televisão e um notebook, mas já tinha se cansado daqueles programas que se repetiam eternamente, e da internet, por que realmente não achava nada muito interessante para fazer nela.<p>

Depois que a guerra tinha finalmente acabado, seu pai foi preso. Isso mesmo, Lucius Malfoy preso em Azkaban. Sua mãe claramente transtornada, quis sair da Mansão o mais rápido possível, quis sair do país na verdade. Mas não era o que Draco queria. Apesar de ter presenciado cenas terríveis naquele lugar, fora ali que crescera, tinha passado a vida inteira ali, e não sabia se algum dia poderia seguir em frente. Então foi com muita dificuldade que eles decidiram que ela seguiria em frente, e ele moraria ali, afinal, era um Malfoy, tinha 18 anos e sabia muito bem se virar sozinho.

O querido Eleito Santo Potter, tinha conseguido tudo que queria. Tinha uma namorada imunda, um emprego dos sonhos – era chefe dos aurores – amigos, casa, dinheiro – não que o loiro não tivesse esses dois últimos – e aparentemente mais atenção do que o de sempre. Obviamente que o moreno deveria estar adorando toda aquela atenção, ele não saberia viver sem ela, choraria por ela. A sangue – ruim da Granger estava namorando com o pobretão Weasel, os dois também tinham empregos no Ministério, e isso era o máximo que ele conseguiu saber nos jornais, era raro ter algo que não era diretamente ligado sobre todos os passos do Salvador do Mundo Mágico.

O loiro levantou e pegou o jornal que tinha largado na sua escrivaninha, e logo depois deitou-se de novo. Ora, francamente, quem no mundo iria querer saber aonde que aquele testa rachada tinha tomado seu café da manhã?

Apesar de negar, sentia certa compaixão pelo cicatriz, quer dizer, o garoto tinha a mesma idade que ele, e tinha tantas responsabilidades ! Deveria ser sufocante. Por isso mesmo preferiu ficar no conforto da sua Mansão. Não, Draco Malfoy não era um completo inútil. Ele era extremamente bom em poções e trabalhava com qualquer coisa relacionada a elas, mas era um negócio privado. Ele também as fornecia para o Ministério quando era extremamente necessário, além de fornecer informações sobre os comensais que haviam sobrado e eventualmente davam sinal de vida.

Era meio frustrante viver ali. Tinha seu laboratório, sua biblioteca, seu quarto, sua sala de jantar e o jardim de inverno. O resto dos cômodos eram raramente visitados. Alguns como, o Sala de Estar principal, o porão, o escritório e o quarto dos pais estavam trancados, para nunca mais serem abertos. Ele simplesmente não queria aquela energia negativa por ali, e queria também esquecer o mais rápido possível todos os acontecimentos da Guerra. Mas aqueles comôdos eram os únicos lugaras que ele frequentara no ano que se seguiu após a morte de Voldemort, entenda, ele não queria aparecer em público, simplesmente por que não _gostava _de pessoas, não queria ouvir histórias sobre o quanto maravilhoso era o testa rachada, e por que não se sentia seguro. Odiava admitir, mas na maior parte do tempo, ainda tinha medo, medo que sua Mansão fosse invadida, apesar de ser totalmente protegida pelo Ministério, medo de que fosse atacado nas ruas, conseguiria se defender, isso ele sabia, mas ainda sim, queria evitar qualquer uma dessas situações.

A Guerra o tinha deixado assim, fragilizado, assustado, sozinho e preso. Mas como um bom Malfoy ainda mantinha as aparências. Ainda usava sua máscara de indiferença com qualquer um.

Um barulho irritante chegou aos seus ouvidos. Campainha. Mas que diabos ? Quem no mundo seria ? Amigos ele já não tinha. Afastou Parkinson e Zabini e depois de um tempo os dois pararam de o perturbar. A mãe não apareceria sem avisar. O pai, HÁ ! Só poderia ser alguém do Ministério, ou seja, mais trabalho para ele.

Desceu os dois lances de escada, e abriu a porta. O próprio ministro estava parado ali, e do seu lado estava ninguém mais do que o testa rachada.

- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy.  
>- Não tenho tanta certeza que seja, Sr. Ministro – respondeu acidamente.<br>- Malfoy.  
>- Potter.<br>- Sr. Malfoy, se nos dá licença – o ministro disse adentrando a Mansão seguido de Harry, sem esperar uma resposta do loiro.  
>- Fiquem a vontade – ele disse como o bom anfitrião que a mãe o ensinara ser.<br>- Eu pretendo ser rápido.  
>- Sentem-se – Draco disse depois de os conduzir até uma Sala de Estar mais aconchegante.<p>

O cicatriz observava todos os detalhes da Mansão, Draco não pôde deixar de reparar. Era irritante,mas sabia que ele convivia com os pobretões então não estava acostumado em frequentar lugares daquela altura.

- Sr. Malfoy, temos algo a tratar, um pouco desconsertante, devo dizer.  
>- E o que seria ? – perguntou com desinteresse.<br>- Vou te poupar de uma longa história. Resumindo : estávamos em uma missão, fomos encurralados por sete Comensais, éramos só dois, resolvemos então aparatar, eu ia para minha casa, e de lá para a Toca e meu parceiro iria para o Ministério, o fato é que um deles se agarrou em mim, ele sabe aonde eu moro, e isso o dá total liberdade de entrar na minha casa – disse Harry.  
>- Não vejo aonde isso é problema meu, Potter.<br>- Oh sim, Sr. Malfoy, aí é que está. O Sr. Potter simplesmente não pode viver na casa dele, não até pegarmos até o último Comensal que restou, a única casa que ainda é protegida pelo Ministério além da dele, é a sua.  
>- O que você está dizendo ? – perguntou Draco indiferente, mas sentido uma pontada no coração entendo no que aquilo ia dar.<br>- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão lerdo Malfoy ! Tenho que morar aqui.  
>- Sua atitude não vai ajudar em nada, testa rachada !<br>- Do que você me chamou, Malfoy ?  
>- De testa rachada, não me diga que está ofendido, isso que eu disse é um fato.<br>- Senhores, parem ! Sr. Malfoy, entenda, o Sr. Potter terá que ficar aqui por um tempo.  
>- Esse rachado não vai ficar aqui.<br>- Temo que sim, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor trabalha para mim, e isso é uma ordem.

Draco crispou os lábios finos e fez uma carranca.

- Eu vou embora agora, tenho assuntos para tratar. E Sr. Potter, antes que discuta, não saia daqui. Nem mesmo se mexa. – dizendo isso o ministro foi até a porta, e uma vez lá fora, desaparatou.

- Vamos testa rachada, vou te mostrar aonde você vai ficar.  
>- Não me chame assim, Malfoy, não somos mais crianças.<br>- Ah, não ? Pois seu irritamento mostra o contrário, Cicatriz. – era isso, Draco não conseguia evitar, era só ficar perto do Potter, que seu sangue talhava e ele tinha uma enorme vontade de ver o moreno perder o controle e ficar irritado, mas pelo contrário, o moreno colocou uma máscara de indiferença, muito parecida com a de Draco.

Conduziu o garoto para o quarto de hóspedes que ficava logo ao lado do seu. Ia ter que aguentar o testa rachada morando em sua Mansão, dormindo no quarto ao lado do seu e respirando o mesmo ar que o seu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiii pessoas lindaaaas *-* Como vão vocês ? Então, aqui está minha nova long fic, espero que tenham gostado, o que acham ? Devo continuar ? Me dêem um incentivo ok ? Eu empresto o Draco para vocês por uma noite se me derem bastante reviews (:  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo 02

Draco voltou para seu quarto e deitou novamente na sua cama. Além de estar cansado de não fazer nada, estava doente. O loiro não queria admitir, mas sabia no fundo que estava doente, na maior parte do tempo seu corpo pedia para ficar parado, ele não comia com muita frequência e estava fraco.

O que aquele moreno estava fazendo ali ? Afinal, eles se odiavam, e tinham muitos outros lugares que ele poderia ficar até pegarem o tal Comensal, era simplesmente inexplicável a presença do grifinório ali em sua Mansão. Vê-lo foi como levar um soco no estômago, mas estranhamente tinha se sentido renovado quando o provocou.

Uma coruja grande e marrom chegou pela sua janela tirando momentâneamente o moreno da sua mente. O loiro pegou o pergaminho que ela trazia, olhou o símbolo do lado de fora. Soltou um longo suspiro. Tinha ido no dia anterior ao St. Mungus para fazer exames de rotina, e já esperava o pior .

_Sr. Malfoy,_

_Temos aqui o resultado dos seus exames._

_Gostariamos de marcar com o Senhor uma consulta._

_Amanhã, ás 15 horas. Mande uma coruja se não puder comparecer._

_Peter Cohen_

Draco soltou uma risada seca. Um bilhete pelo seu médico particular. Não podia esperar nada de bom disso. Uma raiva inexplicável começou a crescer dentro do seu peito. Por que tinha que ser fraco ? O que estava acontecendo com ele ? Pegou um tinteiro de prata que tinha na escrivaninha e o jogou com força na parede. Soltou um gemido de frustração. E logo a compreensão da bagunça que tinha feito passou pelos seus olhos.

- Winkle ! - gritou. Alguns segundos depois um pequeno elfo estava parado na sua frente.  
>- Sim, Sr. Malfoy.<br>- Eu quero que preparem o jantar. E enquanto eu janto, quero que limpe essa bagunça.  
>- Sim Sr. Seus pedidos são uma ordem – o elfo sussurrou antes de desaparecer.<p>

Draco andou até a sacada e apoiou suas mãos no parapeito quando a porta se abriu abruptamente. O loiro olhou para trás assustado.

- Potter ! Eu te dei permissão para entrar no meu quarto ?  
>- Eu ouvi um barulho.<br>- Se eu precisasse de você já estaria morto, Potter. – Draco respondeu entrando no quarto.

O moreno olhou para a grande mancha de tinta preta na parede.

- O que aconteceu ?  
>- Não vejo como pode ser seu problema – disse se aproximando do garoto – agora, saia. – já estava frente a frente com Harry.<p>

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos de Malfoy. Verde no cinza. Os olhos do loiro brilhavam em excitação, mas seu rosto não mostrava nada. Ele se perdeu naquela imensidão cinza e não percebeu quando Draco deu um passo na sua direção, ficando ainda mais perto.

Draco já podia sentir o corpo de Harry perto do seu. O calor emanava do moreno. A excitação de poder irritar o grifinório era clara nos seus olhos. Roçou seu dedo nos dele levemente, mas duvidou que o moreno tinha sentido.

Harry sentiu um leve roçar de dedos e a eletricidade subiu pelo seu braço, seu rosto começou a corar.

- Já vi que continua o mesmo lesado. Não sabe o que "saia" significa ? – provocou baixinho.

Harry saiu do transe que se encontrava, desviou o olhar dos olhos do loiro mas infelizmente deixou cair na sua boca fina. Draco passou a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente. Então cedo demais se afastou. Definitivamente estava corando.

Esbarrou rudemente no ombro do grifinório e segurou a porta em um claro convite de retirada.

Harry crispou os lábios. Era isso que ganhava por tentar ser gentil. Oh por Mérlin ! Tinha acabado de tentar ser gentil com Malfoy ? Tinha acabado de se perder em seu olhos e observar seus lábios ? Tinha acabado de pedir ao ministro para ficar na Mansão com o loiro ?

Draco se aproximou e deu um tapa na nuca de Harry.

- Está bem, fique. Mas eu vou sair.

Desceu as escadas desconsertado. Potter tinha acabado de ser, educado ? E tinha acabado de observar sua boca ? Ele tinha mesmo se aproximado do moreno ? Por que? Ele não sabia explicar. Mas sabia que o grifinório possuia uma espécie de imã. Não pôde evitar de sentir a mão do moreno e logo sentiu nojo de si mesmo, limpando suas mãos em suas vestes.

Depois de Draco sair do quarto, Harry saiu quase correndo e se refugiou no quarto. Pelo nome de Mérlin o que tinha acabado de acontecer ? Malfoy tinha ficado tão perto dele. Não era possível. Simplesmente não era. Então se lembrou da conversa que teve com o ministro. O que ele esperava que acontecesse ao ir ficar ali ? Deixou-se perder nas memórias.

_- Potter, isso é loucura ! Aquele Comensal sabe aonde você mora, não tem condições de você permanecer naquele lugar.  
>- Eu sei Senhor ! Mas aonde iria ?<br>- Ora, vá para a casa do Weasley, ele não é seu amigo ?  
>- Sim... mas...<br>- Mas.. mas o quê ?  
>- É complicado.<em>

_O ministro lançou para Harry um olhar irritado._

_- O Ron... Weasley, está ocupado com o trabalho, e a casa dele é muito cheia, eles não tem espaço para mais um, e eu não quero incomodá-los.- Ele mentiu sem querer dizer o motivo real.  
>- E o que está esperando ? Que eu o convide para minha própria casa ? Não tem outro lugar, Sr. Potter.<br>- Eu não quero ficar na Toca. Quais são as outras casas protegidas pelo ministério ?  
>- A sua, a do Weasley, como o senhor pediu, e a do Malfoy.<br>- Malfoy ? Mas por que sua casa é protegida ? Ele é um comensal.  
>- Não, ele não é. Sua casa é protegida por assuntos restritos, e vejo que não há nenhuma possibilidade de ir morar lá.<br>- Eu aceito.  
>- Como ?<br>- Me leve para morar com o Mlafoy. Eu aceito._

Harry voltou para a realidade. Não sabia realmente o por quê de ter aceitado ir morar com Malfoy, deveria ter achado a possiblidade repugnante, mas não pareceu tão ruim na hora. Ele não moraria na Toca de forma alguma, então ficar ali era sua única esperança de sossego. Deu uma risada baixa. Sossego. Essa era á última coisa que iria conseguir morando com Malfoy. Seus dedos ainda formigavam por causa do pequeno toque. Ah... ele tinha sentido falta do loiro. Não queria admitir, mas tinha. Não queria admitir também que por alguns momentos se arrependia de não ter aceitado a oferta de amizade dele no primeiro ano. Não gostava de brigar com Malfoy, mas brigar com o sonserino era o mais perto que ele chegava de um sentimento forte.

Ouviu uma leve batida na sua porta.

- Entre.

Um elfo de olhos esbugalhados entrou.

- Sr. Potter, o Sr. Malfoy pediu para chamá-lo para jantar.  
>- Ah... obrigado.<p>

Draco já estava sentado a mesa. Olhou a comida desanimado. Tinha muita diversidade ali, mas não tinha vontade de comer nada daquilo. Esperou Potter chegar e se sentar na sua frente. O moreno estava claramente desconfortável. Ele não podia perder a oportunidade.

- Eu sei que você está acostumado com a pobreza, Potter, então sinta-se a vontade.

Harry sentiu o sangue subir para seu rosto, e tentou ignorar o comentário de Malfoy, servindo-se.

Draco ficou claramente irritado com a indiferença de Harry, o garoto costumava ser mais divertido, espontâneo. Aaaah, por Mérlin, que diferença isso fazia? Queria mesmo que o testa rachada se explodisse. Mas não conseguiu segurar.

- Afinal, na casa do Weasel a comida não é muita  
>- Eu preferia que voce não falasse mal dos meus amigos, Malfoy – Harry disse apertando a borda da mesa para não avançar no loiro ali mesmo.<br>- Eu preferia que você não tivesse nascido, Potter.

O comentário do sonserino o irritou profundamente, mas ele sentiu algo embaixo do irritamento, algo como... como dor. Que idiotice ! Por que teria sentido dor ?

Draco soltou uma risada com seu melhor tom de sarcasmo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry encheu uma colher de purê, e jogou tudo no suéter azul - marinho do sonserino. O moreno observou o rosto do loiro, suas expressões passaram de travesso, para surpreso e por último extremamente irritado.

Draco não podia acreditar ! O que aquele idiota tinha feito ? Ia estragar seu suéter e não teria volta ! Por que o Potter tinha que ser tão estúpido ? Agarrou a primeira coisa que tinha na sua frente e jogou de volta no grifinório.

Os dois começaram uma guerra de comida. Nenhum dos dois iam desistir. Não importava se a comida acabasse.

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy !  
>- Você é um sem-teto, Potter !<br>- Fuinha !  
>- Testa rachada !<br>- Albino !  
>- Cicatriz !<br>- Qual é o seu problema ? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo – você ! – responderam juntos.

Harry deu a volta na mesa e se chocou contra Malfoy. Os dois foram para o chão, dando socos e pontapés. Draco acertou o nariz de Harry e esse acertou seu estômago. Uma dor alucinante tomou conta do sonserino. Ele jogou o moreno para o outro lado e ficou de quatro. Começou a tossir. Não conseguia parar. O moreno assistia de olhos arregalados. Draco colocou a mão na frente da boca e tossiu sangue. Levantou-se e saiu correndo para seu quarto. Entrou no banheiro da sua suíte e tentou se acalmar. Depois de um bom tempo conseguiu segurar a tosse e entrou para o banho.

Harry ficou sentado no chão perplexo, mesmo depois que Malfoy saiu correndo ele continuou sentado por um tempo. Mas então uma preocupação tomou conta do seu ser. Se levantou e saiu correndo atrás do loiro. Chegou em seu quarto e ouviu as tosses. Ele estava no banheiro. Harry encostou na porta, e ficou ouvindo, não sabia o que fazer. Esperou por um momento pensando no que deveria fazer, mas as tosses pararam, e a água do chuveiro começou a cair. Soltou a respiração lentamente e voltou para o seu quarto.

Draco saiu do banho. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Foi até seu guarda-roupa e escolheu uma calça de pijama, preferiu ficar sem camisa.

- Winkle ! – chamou  
>- Sim Sr. Malfoy.<br>- O Sr. Potter terminou o jantar ?  
>- Não Sr.<br>- Então leve um prato para ele e traga um para mim.

Depois de jantar os dois deitaram e dormiram tentando não pensar nos acontecimentos do dia.

No outro dia, Draco não saiu do seu quarto. Mandou o café-da-manhã e almoço para Harry mas não comeu. Tinha se sentido bem noite passada depois do banho. Como se brigar com o moreno o tivesse deixado com fome, energia, mas hoje não se sentia da mesma forma, e não conseguia nem pensar em comida.

Ás 14:30 em ponto já estava vestido com um suéter cinza - que combinava com seus olhos - calça jeans e sapatos sociais. Seu cabelo estava penteado impecavelmente para trás. Ele aparatou até o St. Mungus. Entrou no consultório, temendo o que teria que ouvir.

- Boa-tarde, Sr. Malfoy.  
>- Cohen.<br>- Sente-se. Como está passando ?  
>- Podemos cortar a conversa furada, e ir para o ponto ?<p>

O medibruxo suspirou.

- Sr. Malfoy, nós temos uma situação, complicada.Há quanto tempo o Sr. Não faz magia ?  
>- Como assim ?<br>- Só responda. O senhor usa magia frequentemente ?  
>- Não. – ele parou para pensar um pouco – eu raramente uso minha magia.<br>- E o senhor sai muito ?  
>- Não. Fico dentro da minha mansão. Sim, fico sozinho, não pratico magia, não tenho fome e estou sempre cansado, pode me dizer o que é logo ?<br>- É uma doença rara de bruxos, mas facilmente curada. O senhor não usa magia com frequência e ela está se esvaindo. Por isso está fraco e sem fome, sua essência está indo junto com a magia sr. Malfoy e isso é sério, pois se não praticar, pode ficar extremamente debilitado.

Draco soltou uma risada aliviado.

- Então é isso ? Só preciso praticar magia ?  
>- Sim sr. Mas devo insistir que faça isso com uma companhia, nada de tentar sozinho, pois no início pode ser complicado.E talvez uma companhia te faça bem.<p>

Draco riu mais uma vez. Tinha o alvo perfeito para suas maldições morando na sua casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Gentee... esse é o maior capítulo que já fiz na minha vida ! Caramba... espero mesmo que gostem dele ! Olha só vocês mereceram o Draco essa noite, e se deixarem mais reviews eu empresto o Harry dessa vez (:**_

_**PattJoger : **_Muuuuito obrigada pela review ! Não podia concordar mais, precisamos de mais Drarry's ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! Beijos !  
><em><strong>Sakusasuke: <strong>_Tadinho mesmo, mas aposto que daqui a alguns capítulos ele não vai reclamar hahahahaha Obrigada pela review !  
><em><strong>Nanda Grace : <strong>_Gatita ! Muito obrigada por ter lido e deixado review ! Beijos !  
><em><strong>Pandora Beaumont : <strong>_AAAH que bom mesmo que amou ! Muitissimo obrigada pela review ! Ah, o Draco só sabe provocar o Harry hahahahha Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo !  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore :<strong> Aaaaaah amiga maravilhosa ! Muuuuuuuuito obrigada pela review ! Nossa que bom mesmo que gsotou ! Você não imagina a quantidade de críticas que recebi.. Tudo bem, só duas, e foram muito prestativas kkkk Olha se não aguentar não precisa ler, mas muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por tentar s2 Te amoooooooooooooooo !  
><em><strong>Fernanda Char : <strong>_Aaaai aiii amiga, muito obrigada pelo apoio e pela review ! Espero que tenha amado esse capítulo também ! Muuitos beijos !


	3. Capítulo 03

Uma semana havia se passado desde que estava morando com Draco. O moreno raramente via o loiro. Era meio estranho não ter contato com a pessoa que você mora, e mais estranho ainda ficar o dia inteiro preso em uma Mansão onde não tem ninguém para conversar ou nada para distraí-lo. Já tinha explorado os cômodos que eram deixados destrancados, e seu local favorito, definitivamente era o Jardim de Inverno.

Era para lá que estava indo quando viu o sonserino subindo as escadas aquilo era estranho já que os cômodos lá em cima também eram trancados,e ainda era cedo, mas não pôde cônter sua curiosidade e seguiu o loiro silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>Draco acordou cedo naquela terça-feira. Já haviam passado uma semana desde a sua consulta , e ele já se sentia um pouco mais forte. Chamou o elfo-doméstico e pediu um café-da-manhã reforçado, apesar de não ter comido nem metade.<p>

Era uma manhã fria. Vestiu um suéter preto combinando com uma calça jeans, e seus sapatos sociais, e como de costume, seguiu para o terceiro andar. Abriu a porta que ficava logo no final do corredor e a deixou aberta – sabia que estava sendo seguido – o salão era amplo, e sem mobílias, tinha apenas bonecos mágicos que usava para treinar duelos e as paredes eram espelhadas.

Encostou-se do lado da porta, e esperou o seu perseguidor entrar.

* * *

><p>Harry estava hesitante. Malfoy tinha entrado no cômodo e tinha deixado a porta aberta, não sabia se seria seguro entrar ali, mas imaginou que se a porta estava aberta, o sonserino não tinha nada para esconder. Entrou lentamente, mas não encontrou ninguém. Não era possível, ele viu o loiro entrando, será que havia algum tipo de passagem secreta ? Começou a olhar as paredes com mais cuidado, quando viu um vulto loiro ao seu lado.<p>

- Parado, Potter – disse Draco, com a varinha apontada para a cabeça do moreno. – o que faz aqui ?  
>- Ahmm.. eu.. eu te vi subindo aqui, e fiquei curioso – disse dando de ombros.<br>- Então você está me espionando, testa rachada ? – uma pontada de divertimento não saia de sua voz.  
>- Eu já disse que só fiquei curioso doninha, agora abaixa essa varinha logo.<br>- Só vou abaixar, quando você começar a mover esse lindo par de pernas e sair daqui.  
>- O que tem de tão especial nesse lugar ? – os dois demoraram um pouco para perceber o elogio – meu lindo par de pernas, Malfoy ?<p>

Draco hesitou por um instante antes de responder. Que porcaria foi essa que ele disse ? Lindo par de pernas ? De onde ele tirou isso ? O Potter não tinha nada de lindo ! Tirando o cabelo, os olhos, o sorriso... POR MÉRLIN! N-A-D-A L-I-N-D-O !

- É uma maneira de falar, Potter ! – respondeu ácidamente.

Uma maneira de falar ? Que tipo de resposta nada Malfoy foi essa ? Draco seu idiota !

- Já começou a sair, ou essa testa rachada danificou seu cérebro ?

A varinha de Draco já estava abaixada há muito tempo e Harry andava pelo Salão observando os bonecos.

- Então você, treina, aqui ?  
>- Sim, Potter.<br>- Você não me parece o tipo de bruxo que precisa de treino, Malfoy.  
>- As aparências enganam, Potter. Agora, se você não me fizer o favor de sair, irei usá-lo como alvo.<p>

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- Você não quer me usar como alvo.  
>- E por que não ?<br>- Por que você vai ter pena de acertar meu lindo par de pernas – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.  
>- Não me provoque, Potter !<p>

Harry fingiu que ainda observava o local, enquanto fazia um plano. Ele queria saber o que o loiro fazia ali, por que, e outras coisas que já estavam na sua cabeça desde o primeiro dia. Então nada melhor do que um jogo...

- Eu proponho um jogo, Malfoy.  
>- Que tipo de jogo, Cicatriz ? – perguntou fingindo desinteresse.<br>- Você pode me azarar em troca de respostas !

Draco deu uma risada.

- Eu não preciso que você me deixe te azarar ! Que tal assim, nós duelamos de verdade, quem tirar a varinha do outro, tem direito a uma pergunta.

Harry hesitou, não sabia que o loiro também tinha perguntas. Pensou nos prós e contras e tomou sua decisão.

- Ótimo ! – disse Harry pegando sua varinha.  
>- Ótimo !<p>

Os dois pararam frente a frente. Curvaram-se. Depois de um momento de hesitação, Harry que estava sedento por respostas, começou.

- Expelliarmus !  
>- Protego ! Expelliarmus !<p>

Draco foi mais rápido que o moreno e o desarmou primeiro. Harry arregalou os olhos, desacreditanto que tinha sido desarmado por Malfoy !

O loiro deu uma risada divertida.

- Eu vou primeiro então, Potter. – já tinha sua pergunta na ponta da língua – Você tem muitos outros lugares para ficar, por que está aqui ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Oiii gente ! Bom, tenho um milhão de coisas pra falar ! Esse capítulo ficou mais curtinho, e eu achei meio bagunçadinho, mas eu to com um soninhooo, não queria deixar vocês esperando mais nenhum minuto ! Queria avisar também, que talvez eu use um intervalo de tempo maior para postar, já que as aulas voltaram agora U.U Fernanda Char, você fez o maior sucesso todo mundo falando de você na review amiga ! kkkk Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo ! Reviews ? E visitem meu blog garotas : dropdeadbeaut . blogspot . com**_

**PattJoger** : Esses dois são realmente viciantes ! Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado !  
><strong>Brunna<strong> : kkkkkkkkkkkk hmm eu também aguardo anciosamente por essas cenas inapropriadas, são as melhores partes, hehehehe ! Ah, a Fernanda é assim mesmo super divertida e também adora um "ai se eu te pego" Tudo bem que a pergunta foi pra ela, mas o Char vem da personagem da fic dela, que chama Charlotte ! Depois você dá uma lida (; Obrigada pela review !  
><strong>Miguel Malfoy<strong> : kkkkkkk acho que até dá pra criar essas duas, mas acho muito mais sensual o Harry e o Draco kkk hmmm vou fazer uma festa na mansão então ! kkkkkk Pode opinar sim heim ! A Fernanda que me leva pro mal caminho, eu nem tava pensando no ai se eu te pego ainda kkkkkk Obrigada pela review !  
><strong>Fernanda Char<strong> : Owntt brigada amigaaaaaa ! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado ! Esse capítulo eu achei meio ruinzinho mas acho que é o cansaço da escola ( e olha que só tem 2 dias ) Beijoooooooooos !  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : hehhehehe os dois juntos são tudo de bom, o Draquito não tem nada sério, mas é o suficiente para preocupar o Harryzito ! Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado ! Beijos !  
><strong>Sakusasuke<strong> : Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também ! Beijos !  
><strong>Ju K. Lender<strong> : Aaaaah que bom que ficou do seu gosto ! É realmente assim que a minha vai seguir ! Nada de ninguém muito delicado, ficando chateado com qualquer coisa, ou com raiva de qualquer coisa ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ! Beijos s2


	4. Capítulo 04

Harry arregalou os olhos em descrença. Não esperava que Malfoy tivesse perguntas, e não esperava que ele o desarmasse, e muito menos esperava por essa pergunta, não queria contar nenhum detalhe da sua vida para aquela doninha miserável ! Mas a ideia tinha sido dele, então tinha que aceitar, ou não teria suas perguntas respondidas. Droga !

- Por que a sua casa é protegida pelo Ministério.  
>- Você acha que me engana, Potter ? A casa do Weasel também é. Por que não está lá ?<br>- Um pergunta de cada vez, Malfoy. – Harry disse pegando sua varinha. – no três ?

Draco respondeu com um leve balançar de cabeça.

- 1... 2...  
>- Expelliarmus !<br>- DROGA MALFOY ! VOCÊ NÃO SABE ESPERAR ATÉ O 3 ? MAS QUE DROGA !  
>- Qual o problema, Potty ? Tá nervoso por que perdeu a experiência ?<br>- ESTOU NERVOSO POR QUE VOCÊ TRAPACEIA ! E NÃO ME CHAMA DE POTTY !  
>- Isso foi apenas um truque sonserino, Potty !<p>

Harry pegou sua varinha no chão enquanto Draco ria.

- Anda logo com sua pergunta.  
>- Por que não ficou com os Weasel ?<br>- Por que... por que... – mas que merda ! - isso não é da sua conta.  
>- A ideia do jogo foi sua, Potter, se não aguenta, pode sair.<p>

Harry fez uma carranca e foi em direção a porta. De jeito nenhum que iria ficar ali no mesmo lugar que aquele loiro idiota. Ele não queria saber de nada mais. Que se dane as perguntas.

- Mas eu aposto que você e sua namoradinha Wesellety, estão com problemas... talvez... na cama ? – Draco perguntou com a sua melhor voz arrastada.

Uma raiva começou a crescer no peito de Harry, seus olhos verdes tornaram-se escuros de ódio e ele apertou sua varinha.

- Parece que eu toquei no ponto fraco... não saber o que fazer na hora, não é vergonha para ninguém Potty. Mas talvez ela tenha ficado irritada com a sua falta de talento, ou tamanho.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry virou-se para Draco e gritou o primeiro feitiço que veio em sua mente.

- Alarte Ascendere¹ !

Draco não teve tempo para reagir. O feitiço o acertou em cheio no peito, e ele foi jogada para cima e de volta para baixo. Ficou caído no chão, tentando fazer algum ar entrar em seus pulmões. Sentia uma dor tomando conta de cada membro do seu corpo, embora suas pernas estivessem um pouco dormentes. Potter ia pagar. Apertou a varinha com a mão ainda dolorida e a apontou para o moreno que estava parado como uma estátua.

- Estupefaça !

O grifinório foi arremessado para trás.

Ficou deitado pelo o que pareceu horas, tentando controlar a respiração. Tinha perdido o controle e atacado Malfoy. Foi bem merecido, mas ainda sim, não devia ter perdido o controle, e um feitiço daqueles, o sonserino podia estar machucado e impossibilitado de andar por algumas horas. Virou a cabeça na direção do loiro que continuava deitado e tinha uma expressão de concentração. Droga ! O que foi que tinha feito ? Ele e Malfoy brigavam todos os dias em Hogwarts, já devia ter aprendido a não perder o controle daquele jeito.

Reuniu toda a força que tinha e levantou. Andou cautelosamente até o loiro e ajoelhou do seu lado. Pigarreou.

- Está...er... tudo... bem ?  
>- Claro que sim, estou ótimo, Potter. Para ficar melhor só falta você sair de perto de mim.<br>- Olha Malfoy, você não pode me culpar, você me provocou.  
>- Aaaah, me desculpe Santo Potter !<br>- Você consegue... mover as pernas ?  
>- Que merda, é claro que eu con – Draco parou de falar. Suas pernas ! Não estavam mexendo ! Desespero começou a tomar conta dele – o que você fez comigo, Potter ?<br>- Nada ! Eu não fiz nada ! O feitiço, pode causar isso.  
>- Mas é claro que pode, você me jogou para cima e depois me arremessou com força no chão, seu idiota ! Essa cicatriz deve ter arruinado seu cérebro ! - o loiro tentava sem sucesso se sentar.<p>

Harry demorou um pouco, mas entendeu o que o sonserino tentava fazer. Por instinto, passou o braço por baixo da cabeça dele, e pôs a outra mão no ombro, como um apoio, e o ajudou a sentar. Draco fazia uma careta de contrariado e Harry não pôde evitar uma risada de escapar.

- Você já pode tirar suas mãos de mim, Potter !

Harry corou furiosamente quando percebeu que tinha o braço em volta do ombro do loiro. Deixou os braços caírem do lado do corpo, e relaxando sentou-se do lado do sonserino. Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio disconfortável. O moreno não aguentava mais e decidiu falar algo.

- Ron e Mione vão casar. A Sr. Weasley vive me dizendo o que posso ou não fazer. E eu vou terminar o namoro. Por isso não estou lá.

Draco tomou um susto quando ouviu a voz do grifinório. Ele estava respondendo a pergunta. Mas por que isso o estava impedindo de ficar com o seus amigos ? Quer dizer o Weasel e a sangue-ruim estavam juntos desde... desde sempre... há não ser que...

- E agora que eles vão se casar, você não quer ficar sozinho. – Draco apontou.

Harry assustou-se. Todos estavam felizes com o casamento dos seus amigos, e ninguém pensou em como ele se sentiria sabendo que os dois iriam viver juntos, estar sempre juntos, ter filhos, uma vida, uma casa, animais de estimação. Ele seria excluído, ficaria sozinho. E a única pessoa que pôde enxergar isso fora Malfoy.? O seu inimigo ! O moreno balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

Por que diabos o casal de ouro iria se separar ? Eles sempre pareceram tão... felizes e unidos... pelo menos era o que parecia em todas as reportagens do Profeta Diário... então Potter tinha preferido ficar ali, do que encarar uma namorada furiosa ?

- Isso é ridículo ! – soltou sem pensar.  
>- Você não tem que entender – Harry respondeu estressado. Já deveria saber. Eles nunca iriam conversar normalmente, ou muito menos entender um ao outro.<br>- Eu não quis dizer sobre você se sentir sozinho, testa rachada !  
>- Quis dizer o que então ?<br>- Você não encarar sua namorada ! Oras, é óbvio que ela vai ficar furiosa, mas você não pode se esconder para sempre, sabe. Muito menos aqui. E ela deve estar arrancando os cabelos depois de uma semana sem te ver.  
>- Você está me dando conselhos, Malfoy ?<br>- É óbvio que não, cicatriz !  
>- Está fazendo o que então ?<br>- Tentando me livrar de você ! Se você vai terminar com a garota, termine logo ! Não quero um bando de Weasel invadindo minha casa, por que ela está com saudades de você !  
>- Não é assim tão fácil ! Eu... eu não quero desapontá-la.<br>- Você não quer desapontar ela, ou os pais dela ?

Mas que droga ! Por que o Malfoy tinha que entender tudo ?

- Eu diria que você está com medo ! Deixa de ser uma garotinha, Potter !  
>- Eu não estou com medo !<br>- Não ?  
>- Não !<br>- Então eu te desafio a ir terminar com ela, agora mesmo !  
>- Eu não posso sair daqui, e você sabe muito bem !<br>- Você não pode sair sem companhia !  
>- Eu não vou te levar lá, Malfoy !<br>- Tudo bem, continue com suas desculpinhas, garotinha !  
>- E além do mais, você mal consegue andar !<p>

Com um salto, Draco ficou de pé.

- Você... você estava fingindo ?  
>- É claro que não, Potter ! Você acha que eu ia obrigar a mim mesmo a passar mais tempo com você ? Francamente ! Você vai aceitar o desafio, ou não ?<br>- Se eu aceitar, você tem que responder algumas perguntas minhas !  
>- Fechado.<p>

Os dois desceram as escadas lado a lado.

- Winkle !  
>- Sim, Sr. Malfoy !<br>- Eu e o Sr. Potter vamos dar uma saída. Se o Ministro aparecer, estamos na casa dos Weasel.  
>- Weasley – Harry consertou.<br>- Tanto faz, Potter. Vamos embora.

Draco abriu as portas da Mansão e foi em direção ao portão, fora dele, seriam capaz de aparatar.

- Você tem que me levar, Potter. Não sei aonde ficam as casas de pobres.

Harry rolou os olhos e segurou o loiro pelo pulso.

- Malfoy, antes de irmos... eu queria... dizer... que..  
>- Diga logo, Potter !<br>- Eu...

* * *

><p><strong>¹ - Alarte Ascendere<strong>

**Descrição**: Faz o alvo subir e depois cair no chão com um estrondo.

**Visto/Mencionado**: Em Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, no duelo entre Harry e Draco Malfoy, o professor Gilderoy Lockhart lança esse feitiço na cobra criada por Draco.

**N/A **: _**Oiiiii gente ! Como vão vocês ? Espero que bem ! E o que acharam desse capítulo ? Dessa vez eu fiz grandão heim ! E nem demorei ! Bom, eu queria falar um milhão de coisas. A primeira é que eu to pensando em fazer um vídeo para essa fic, o que vocês acham ? A segunda é que eu já tenho preparado o nome da próxima Drarry, já tenho a descrição e tudo ! E a terceira é uma enquete, vocês acham que alguém devia morrer nessa fic ? Que tal vocês me deixarem uma review com uma resposta para as minhas perguntas e me dizendo o que acharam desse chap ? Bom, o Harry que eu ofereci para quem deixasse review, não vai poder comparecer ao encontro, por que ele tem dona, né ,sra. AnaLunaPotter ? E o Draco não vai ser mais oferecido por que ele também tem, né sra. bvcsalvatore ? (é!). Então vocês podem ficar com quem quiser mas não os dois aushashuhs**_

_**Para os fãs de The Vampire Diaries, eu tenho um vídeo novo :**_http:/ www. Youtube . com /watch?v=gtQmXloOH3E

**Brunna** : kkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu também não tenho medo de falar que também ADORO um ai se eu te pego heheheheh e ele vem em breve, o Harry já vai até terminar com a namorada pra poder pegar o Draco hehehe Aaaaah você que é uma fofa, simpática ! Acho que tem a ver com o nosso nome né, só que você é em dobro já que tem 2 n ! Não assusta não que eu sou doida mesmo ! Espero que tenha gostado, linda ! Beijooooooos !  
><strong>Fernanda Char<strong> : AMIGAAA ! Recebi todas suas mensagens ! Eu já te mandei umas 2 PM nao sei se voce viu ! Depois dá uma olhadinha, ok ?Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah muito obrigada sua fofa ! É muito bom saber que você está achando que vale a pena perder esses minutos para ler as bobagens sem sentido que eu posto auhsuashhsa Já que você insistiu TAAAAAAAANTO já publiquei ! kkkkk vamos sim pra festa na mansão.. daqui a pouquinho tem... eu vou fazer uma cena para maior de 30 do jeitinho que a gente gosta ne kkk beijooooooooos !  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : kkkkkkkkk eu não sei de onde que eu tirei esse lindo par de pernas mas taí ne kkkkkk que bom que amou, espero que tenha amado esse também ! Mil Beijos !  
><strong>Ju K. Lender<strong> : kkkkkkk espero que tenha me perdoado então, postei rapidãaaao ! Tem que atualizar rápido né, senão os leitores perdem o interesse e eu perco a insipiração ! E esse ficou grandinho ! Mil beijos !  
><strong>AnaLunaPotter<strong> : AAAAh pronto, postei! Já to sentindo a obrigação ! Vou continuar sim, e postar cada vez mais rápido ! Muita obrigada por ter lido e deixado review, e eu já avisei para todo mundo que o Harry é seu ! Não ofereço mais !  
><strong>Sonialeme<strong> : aaah sim, ele tava distraído com o lindo par de pernas do Draco kkkk  
><strong>Yann Riddle Black<strong> : Aaaaaah que bom, significa muito para mim saber que você está gostando ! Muitissimo obrigada por ter deixado review, e espero que esse capítulo não tenha decepcionado ! Mil Beijos !


	5. Capítulo 05

_- Malfoy, antes de irmos... eu queria... dizer... que..__  
><em>_- Diga logo, Potter !__  
><em>_- Eu..._

- Eu... só...

Draco rolou os olhos. Potter estava agindo como uma lufa !

- Eu sinto muito por ... – respirou fundo. – por ter acertado seu lindo par de pernas.

Harry corou. Lindo par de pernas ? Ele só queria se deculpar por ter acertado o loiro daquela forma, ainda mais com ele agindo daquela forma tão... _amigável. _Mas que droga ! Não esperou para ouvir a resposta, e nem mesmo olhou para Draco para ver sua reação. Apenas aparatou segurando o sonserino pelo pulso.

Draco ficou surpreso. _Mas que diabos ? A úlima coisa que eu esperava ouvir desse testa rachada é que ele acha minhas pernas bonitas. O que não é nenhuma surpresa, já que meu corpo inteiro é maravilhoso. Mas se ele acha que eu vou dizer de volta que as pernas dele também são... mas eu já disse ! O que foi um total engano, eu não gosto das pernas dele, eu não gosto de nada nele. _Draco olhou para as pernas do grifinório. Na coxa, a calça jeans servia quase como uma segunda pele. _Ah sim... eu gosto das pernas dele... mas por que ele está indo vestido assim, ver aquela cabeça-de-fogo ? POR MÉRLIN ! DRACO MALFOY PARA DE PENSAR EM HARRY POTTER !_

Antes que Draco pudesse sequer pensar sobre o pedido de desculpa, se viu parado diante de um casebre muito interessante. Óbviamente ele nunca cogitaria a posssibilidade de viver em um lugar como aquele, mas era realmente... diferente. Viu Harry passar as mãos no cabelo, um gesto típico do moreno quando estava nervoso.

- Hey ! Potter! Relaxa.  
>- Eu... eu não consigo !<br>- O que você quer ? Uma massagem ? – perguntou no seu melhor tom sarcástico.

Harry crispou os lábios. Um gesto que o loiro achou uma graça, e passou o restante do dia se repreendendo por isso !

- Eu queria que você não estivesse aqui, Malfoy ! – Isso não era nem um pouco verdade. Se Draco não estivesse ali, ele estaria ainda mais nervoso. Não sabia o por quê mas a presença do loiro o estava fazendo se sentir melhor, de alguma forma.  
>- Eu fico aqui fora então ! – <em>Se isso vai te ajudar a terminar com aquela Weasel Fêmea – <em>Não é como se eu quisesse entrar naquela casa de loucos !

Harry se irritou. Devia ter ficado calado. Draco tinha que ir ou então ele não conseguiria fazer. Ora, desde quando precisou de Malfoy para alguma coisa ? Isso era rídiculo.

- Então fique !  
>- Ótimo !<br>- Ótimo !

Harry começou a andar determinado até a porta d' A Toca, mas a cada passo essa determinação diminuia. Se viu virando e indo em direção ao loiro outra vez. Perguntou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

- Por que quer tanto que eu termine com a Gina ?

Draco gargalhou.

- Eu não quero nada, Cicatriz. Foi você quem disse que queria ! Eu estou aqui apenas para ajudar !  
>- E por que você está me ajudando ?<br>- Você não poderia vir sozinho !  
>- Eu não queria vir !<br>- Ótimo então, continue agindo como uma lufana, e com o namoro ruim. Me diga, Potter, vocês já dormiram juntos, não ?  
>- Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy ! – o loiro mais uma vez estava certo, Harry estava arrumando desculpas, pois estava com medo. Mas ele era um grifinório ! Era conhecido pela sua coragem !<br>- Então a resposta é não. – Draco abriu seu melhor sorriso. Não era real, Harry podia ver. Mas tinha algo ali, que ele não conseguia entender.

Suspirou. Tinha que fazer aquilo logo.

- Tudo bem. Não ! Não dormi com ela. Agora você vai me acompanhar até lá, para que eu consiga fazer o que vim fazer.  
>- Se você acha que eu vou fazer algo por você, ou por que você simplesmente me disse para, está errado, Potter.<p>

Suspirou mais uma vez. Aquilo ia ser difícil. Mas tinha que ser dito.

- _Por favor, _Malfoy.  
>- Muito melhor,Potty. Vamos logo com isso.<p>

Draco foi em direção a porta d' A Toca. Não queria entrar ali, nem mesmo respirar o mesmo ar que um bando de Weasels, mas... não sabia por que só queria ir junto com Potter.

Harry entrou na casa sem bater. Já era hora do almoço, então todos os Weasleys estavam reunidos na sala, esperando Molly terminar de cozinhar.

- Harry ! – exclamou Gina, correndo para abraçar o namorado !  
>- Harry ! Há quanto tempo ! – Rony<br>- Só faz uma semana, pessoal...  
>- Que cara é essa, amigão ? Com você morando com a doninha, não esperava nada melhor, mas agora você está aqui, sorria !<p>

Na menção de Draco, Harry se lembrou do loiro parado lá fora.

- Me desculpem. – murmurou. Ele saiu pela porta, e encontrou Malfoy encostado na parede. Agarrou-o pelo pulso e o puxou para dentro.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Cada um dos Weasleys puxaram a varinha e apontaram para Draco, que continuou com sua máscara de indiferença.

- Abaixem essas varinhas ! – Harry.  
>- Mas... Harry ! O que o Malfoy faz aqui ? – George<br>- Eu sinto muito pessoal. Eu não poderia sair sem ele.  
>- A doninha não sabe se cuidar sozinho ? – Rony<p>

Harry estava se preparando para dar uma reposta, quando a voz de Draco se arrastou pelo cômodo, provocando arrepios no moreno pelo tom gelado, que ele não ouvia há dias, nem mesmo quando um provocava o outro.

- Eu não quero estar aqui, Weasel, mas seu amiguinho _Potty, _não sabe se cuidar sozinho. Ele precisava conversar com a _namoradinha, _e eu tive que acompanhá-lo, agora se você fechar essa sua boca, e nos poupar de ouvir as _merdas _que passam pelo seu cérebro pequeno, posso ir embora o mais rápido possível !

Rony e o restante dos Weasleys começaram a ficar vermelhos, do mesmo tom do cabelo. Harry tinha que agir rápido, ou logo Molly estaria ali, ou até mesmo Artur, e tudo ficaria ainda pior. Uma maldição passou de raspão pelo loiro. Harry não viu quem mandou, só soube que teve uma enorme vontade de revidar.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu que Draco já preparava sua maldição. Agiu o mais rápido possível, e colocou sua mão sobre a do loiro. Sentiu ondas de eletricidade, saírem de onde suas peles se encontravam indo até seu coração. Draco também sentiu. Quando Harry o tocou, foi como se tivesse faícas entre suas mã-se querendo acariciar a pele do grifinório e sentir mais daquela sensação, queria... queria... Saindo do trase, abaixou a mão, e foi para o quintal d' A Toca.

_Aqueles... aqueles Weasels malditos ! Que Mérlin os amaldiçoassem com uma morte extremamente dolorosa. Quem eles acham que são para enfrentar Draco Malfoy ? E se aquele besta do Harry não tivesse entrado no caminho, iria acabar com todos ali mesmo. Harry... o que fora aquilo ? Que sentimento estranho passou por ele, quando foi tocado pelo moreno ? Aquilo... aquilo não era normal. _Draco viu Harry saindo da casa também, seguido por uma ruiva com ar desconfiado. Os dois foram para trás, onde teriam mais privacidade. Draco prontamente os seguiu. A cabeça-de-fogo estava de costas para ele, então não se preocupou em ficar muito escondido, pois nem se estivesse na frente de Harry, aquele lerdo iria perceber, de onde estava conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente a conversa, ou a _quase_ conversa..

- Você quer conversar, Harry ?  
>- Sim... eu...<br>- Eu tenho ideias melhores. – A ruiva começou a se aproximar perigosamente de Harry, e Draco sentiu uma pontada no coração.

_O que essa traidora de sangue, acha que está fazendo ? Se ela encostar aqueles lábios sebosos em Harry, eu vou... eu vou... eu vou matá-la ! Mas o que ? Eu não me importo ! Que ela coma esse testa rachada aqui mesmo, e eu não vou me importar. _Draco assistiu enquanto a ruiva ficava nas pontas dos pés, ela esperou, mas o moreno estava congelado, e o beijo não veio. Rapidamente, tomando controle da situação, ela o agarrou e colou seus lábios. _Mas que... eu já sabia que a fêmea Weasel não era nada menos que uma... vadia ! E a idiota nem percebe que Harry não quer ! Se pelo menos fosse eu ali, ele estaria correspondendo. DRACO MALFOY ! Você... você quer... beijar Harry Potter ? _Observou o moreno tímido por um momento, ele estava esperando pela ruiva, parar aquele beijo, não queria magoá-la, ou empurrá-la. _Sim... eu quero beijá-lo, quero que ele perca o controle na minha boca... NÃO ! NÃO QUERO BEIJÁ-LO E NEM NUNCA VOU ! _Observou Harry abrir os olhos assustado. O que aquela ruiva salafrária estava fazendo ? Ela... ela estava tentando colocar a língua ? _Mas essa safada ! Eu vou mostrar para ela agora mesmo quem pode !_

Harry observou Gina se aproximando. Ela ia beijá-lo. Mas que droga ! Se ela o beijasse tudo ficaria ainda mais difícil ! A ruiva encostou seus lábios nos dele. Harry se sentiu estranho em perceber que não gostava mais do gosto dela, ou da textura dos seus lábios. Ele queria os lábios de outro alguém. Mas quem ? _Draco... se fosse ele aqui, eu não teria que me controlar ! Não ! Claro que não ! Por que eu não o deixaria chegar nem perto de fazer isso ! Nunca ! Nunca ! _Gina passou os braços delicados em volta do pescoço do moreno. _E se esses fossem os braços fortes de Draco, eu iria... NADA ! Eu iria fazer nada ! O que há de errado comigo ? Mas o quê ? _Harry se assustou e abriu os olhos ao sentir a língua de Gina pedindo entrada. _E a língua de Draco... oh.. deve ser tão... _Harry não teve tempo de completar esse pensamento, pois o dono deles, vinha marchando em suas direções.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gente ! O que acharam ? Espero que tenham gostado ! Reviews ?**

**Yann Riddle Black** : Aaaaaaaaaaah que bom que não decepcionou ! Espero que esse também não tenha ! Eu nem sei se eles vao ter tempo para conversar heheheheheh mas sim, Draquito vai responder umas boas perguntinhas pro Harryzito... Beijoooooooos !  
><strong>Ju K. Lender<strong> : kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu sou má ! MAS E AÍ O QUE ACHOU? O FINAL TE MATOU DE CURIOSIDADE DE NOVO ? ESPERO QUE SIM ! Beijooooooooos !  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : Hmmmmmm eu também quero que eles se agarrem logo logo... Acho que está próximo hehehe Beijooooooooooooos !  
><strong>Ana Luna Potter<strong> : A gente tem que cuidar do que é nosso né, eu cuido do Draco e você do Harry hehehe espero que suas unhas já tenham crescido o suficiente pra essa capítulo hahahahha beijos !  
><strong>Fernanda Char :<strong> Amigaaaaaaaaaaa espero que tenha curtido esses minutinhos de prazer que ganhou então ! ( finalmente você me fez acreditar nisso u.u kkkkk) Que bom que adorou, e você já sabe o que vem aí né heheheheheh estou super ansiosa ! Obrigada por ter respondido as minhas perguntas ! Mil Beijooooooooooooooooooooos amiga ! Para você do Jude hahahaha


	6. Capítulo 06

**Esse é oficialmente o maior capítulo da minha vida ! uahsuhuashuashuahs**

* * *

><p><em>Harry se assustou e abriu os olhos ao sentir a língua de Gina pedindo entrada.<em>_E a língua de Draco... oh.. deve ser tão...__Harry não teve tempo de completar esse pensamento, pois o dono deles, vinha marchando em suas direções._

Draco andou em passos firmes na direção de Harry e Gina. Tinha um olhar enfurecido, as mãos fechadas em punhos.

Harry viu Draco enraivecido vindo em suas direções, e conseguiu se separar da namorada.

- Está tudo bem, Harry ? – Gina  
>- Não ! Não está tudo bem ! – as palavras saíram da boca de Draco antes que ele pudesse pará-las.<br>- Malfoy, se você não percebeu estou conversando com meu namorado !  
>- Não estava parecendo uma conversa, Weasel, se não percebeu, seu <em>namorado<em> não está aqui para isso.  
>- E quem é você para dizer o que ele veio fazer ou não ? Pena que meu feitiço não te acertou !<br>- Foi você quem mandou aquela azaração, Gina ?  
>- Claro que sim ! Essa doninha estava atacando minha família ! – Gina olhou nos olhos de Harry e não entendeu o que estava enxergando ali.<p>

Harry ficou calado por uns instantes. Tinha que ir embora dali, ou terminar com Gina seria ainda pior, voltaria depois, sem Draco, e faria o que tinha que fazer.

- Vamos sair daqui, Malfoy.  
>- Você não está defendendo esse idiota, está ?<br>- Claro que estou ! Ele não estava nem segurando a varinha e você o atacou !  
>- Harry ! Como você pode dizer isso ? Ele estava atacando minha família com essa língua venenosa.<p>

_A língua dele, deve ser muitas coisas, menos venenosa... Não.. não !_

- Isso não importa! Eu vim aqui para conversar com você ! E o que você fez ? Atacou Malfoy, e me atacou, ao invés de me deixar falar !

Draco ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Apertava sua varinha enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente. Ia acabar com essa Weasel fêmea idiota. Mas como ? Ciúmes. Claro ! Potter estava morando com ele, era perfeito ! Ia fazer só _um pouquinho_ de ciúmes nela antes de Harry terminar, e ela estaria destruída para sempre. Perfeito. Ia achar que o moreno a havia trocado por ele. Nada melhor.

- Então fala, Harry ! O que você queria dizer ?  
>- Eu acho melhor voltar depois, Gina, quando você estiver agindo normalmente.<br>-Como você pode dizer isso ? Esse é o Malfoy ! O mesmo que infernizou a nossa vida em Hogwarts, o Comensal da Morte, eu quase morri por causa do pai dele ! Você não pode ter esquecido todas as merdas que ele fez com a gente !

Será que já havia esquecido tudo aquilo ? Não... ainda tinha muitas daquelas memórias frescas, mas nenhuma parecia realmente importar. Tudo já tinha acontecido há tanto tempo atrás, que realmente nem mesmo o incomodava. Ele havia perdoado Malfoy. Tudo estava no passado, e ele poderia até mesmo começar uma amizade com o loiro, não havia nada de errado com isso, estavam muito mais maduros agora.

- Não, não esqueci. Mas algumas pessoas, são capazes de perdoar.

Draco olhava para o chão, ia matar aquela Weasel fêmea, ia acabar com a vida dela, deixá-la sem o que ela mais amava. Quando ouviu o que Harry disse, Draco levantou o olhar e o encarou. Sentiu algo sendo libertado dentro de si, e quis sair correndo e gritando. Ele estava perdoado, por todas aquelas bobeiras que havia feito ? Harry Potter não era o idiota que ele pensava.

- Harry ! Eu também sei perdoar, mas ele... é o Malfoy ! Isso não pode estar certo. Fique tranquilo meu amor, eu vou conversar com o Ministro, e você vai vir morar aqui com a gente, aposto que ele te deu uma poção muito poderosa, essa é a única explicação.

A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro murmurando várias vezes, poções... inexplicável... veneno... Malfoy...

- Não ! Você não vai fazer isso ! Quando você e sua mãe vão parar de se meter na minha vida ?

Draco viu a Weasel fêmea parar. Seu rosto estava quase do mesmo tom do cabelo, e seus olhos pareciam prestes a transbordar.

- O que você quer dizer, Harry ?

_Não.. eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, antes que esse maldito termine com ela agora ! _Mas Harry foi muito mais rápido que Draco.

- Eu quero dizer, que estou cansado de vocês duas querendo me dizer ou não o que fazer ! Por isso preferi ir morar com Malfoy !  
>- Você... você... preferiu ? Você teve uma escolha ?<br>- Sim ! Eu tive, e escolhi ir para lá !  
>- Mas... eu não entendo ! – Gina já estava chorando.<p>

Draco se aproximou de Harry, e parou logo atrás dele. Inspirou o cheiro doce do moreno e obsevou a pele bronzeada de seu pescoço. Então Harry escolheu ir morar com ele ?

Harry sentiu um respiração quente na sua nuca, e a presença de Draco atrás de si. Olhou para trás e viu que o loiro o observava.

- Malfoy ?

Draco piscou, como se estivesse se libertando de um feitiço.

- Potter, eu acho melhor você parar.  
>- O que você quer dizer ?<br>- Eu... ela... ela está chorando !  
>- E desde quando você se importa?<br>- Eu não me importo ! Mas você vai daqui a uma hora! E não quero ninguém choramingando pela minha casa !

Harry olhou para a garota que chorava na sua frente. Draco tinha razão. Ele ia se arrepender profundamente pelas palavras que havia dito, e que iria dizer se não tivesse sido parado.

- Por que... por que você não a chama – não acreditava que ia dizer isso – para almoçar na Mansão ?  
>- Por que está fazendo isso ?<br>- Não me faça mudar de ideia – sussurrou, e saiu de perto do casal.

_Se ela aceitar, vai ser a oportunidade perfeita ! Eu não vejo a hora... Se ela acha que pode falar assim de mim, está muito enganda ! Ela nem mesmo me conhece !_

Sentiu uma mão envolver seu braço, e o virar. Ele e Harry ficaram poucos centímetros separados. Verde misturou com cinza, e eles se perderam. Poderiam ficar ali o dia inteiro olhando nos olhos uns dos outros, mas ainda era muito cedo para isso. Draco deixou seu olhar cair na boca de Harry, eles estavam tão perto, que só um movimento, e já poderia sentir os lábios dele nos seus, poderia saber como seria...

- Malfoy ... – Harry sussurrou. Ah, como queria sentir a língua do outro, se entrelaçando na sua, e passar a mão naqueles fios sedosos... – o que quer que esteja planejando contra ela, não faça.

Draco voltou seu olhar, para os olhos de Harry, e deu um passo para trás. Harry relutantemente, soltou seu braço.

- O que disse, Potter?  
>- Eu sei que você está planejando algo, mas não faça.<br>- E por que eu não faria ?  
>- Eu sinto muito, pelas coisas que ela disse, mas só vai piorar a situação para mim !<br>- Eu não me importo !  
>- Por favor... <em>Draco.<em>

Draco ? Harry o havia chamado de Draco ? O loiro piscou confuso. Algo estava muito estranho com Harry... se ele achava que o ia convencer chamando-o pelo primeiro nome estava enganado !

- Potter, eu posso fazer o que bem entender na minha casa.  
>- Mas você só vai dificultar as coisas, Draco !<br>- Pare de me chamar pelo primeiro nome, testa rachada !  
>- Olha... tem... tem algo que... eu quero... fazer... – Draco estreitou o olhar, o que aquele Cicatriz estava planejando ? – e... se você, atrapalhar enquanto eu termino com ela, vai demorar mais ainda, e eu não sei se... se consigo esperar nem mesmo até depois do almoço. – O olhar de Harry caiu na boca de Draco. Esperar até depois do almoço seria quase impossível. – por favor ... – sussurrou.<p>

Draco suspirou e seus ombros caíram por um instante. O que Harry fez com ele, para que concordasse tão rápido ?

- Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que me recompensar.  
>- O que você quiser, Malfoy. Eu sinto muito, tenho que ir aparatar com ela.<br>- Eu não sinto. – dizendo isso, Draco aparatou de volta para sua mansão.

_Se Potter tivesse uma mínima ideia do que eu quero, não teria me prometido isso._

- Winkle !  
>- Sim Sr.<br>- Prepare almoço para dois na mesa, o Sr. Potter tem uma visita. E leve o meu para o Jardim de Inverno.

Depois que Draco fora embora, Harry convidara Gina para acompanhá-lo até a Mansão, mas não se arriscou a chamá-la para almoçar, a garota recusou várias vezes o pedido, e exigiu que Harry falasse logo o que queria.

- Gina... eu e você... não está dando certo !  
>- O que? Claro que está ! Sempre esteve, agora que você foi morar com Malfoy, não está mais ?<br>- Não o coloque no meio ! Isso é sobre nós dois.  
>- Isso é por que eu disse que te amo ? Olha, você não precisa responder de volta, eu sei que você me ama, eu vejo nos seus olhos.<br>- Eu não...  
>- Harry, olhe nos meus olhos, e diga que não sente mais nada por mim ! – Gina se aproximou de Harry e colocou as mãos na face do garoto.<p>

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos da garota, depois de uns instantes, eles começaram a mudar de cor, passaram para um cinza conhecido, e arrepios subiram pelo corpo de Harry.

- Eu sinto muito.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos da garota.

- Eu vou esperar você, vou esperar até que essa convivência com o Malfoy acabe. Eu sei que você me ama.

Dizendo isso, Gina entrou correndo em casa, e Harry aparatou para a mansão.

- Winkle !  
>- Sr. Potter, sua visita já chegou ?<br>- Visita ?  
>- O me pediu para servir seu almoço e da visita, e levar o dele para o Jardim de Inverno. Sinto muito, ainda não está pronto Sr. – o elfo hesitou, não sabia se devia se castigar por isso.<br>- Não, está tudo bem, não tem visita, só leve o meu almoço junto com o do Malfoy, ok ?

Harry subiu as escadas, Draco ainda não estava no Jardim, então foi procurá-lo em seu quarto. Entrou sem bater, e encontrou o loiro na sacada, de costas. Andou até ele, e parou do seu lado, observando também a paisagem. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Draco resolveu falar algo.

- E então ?  
>- Eu... terminei com ela.<br>- Achei que ia esperar até depois do almoço.  
>- Não... ela não quis vir, então, conversei lá com ela.<br>- Você é um idiota, Potter.

Harry ficou confuso com a repentina mudança.

- Por que ?  
>- Acabou com a minha vingança.<br>- Mas eu vou te recompensar. – disse com a voz um pouco mais baixa.  
>- Hm. Duvido que possa me dar o que eu quero, testa rachada.<p>

Harry estava decidido, ia aproveitar o momento, e dizer que podia sim, mas nao sabia se era isso que Draco queria, e se...

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, o almoço está servido, no Jardim de Inverno. – dizendo isso o elfo desapareceu.

Harry e Draco saíram do quarto, lado a lado, foram andando pelo corredor, mesmo sendo largo o espaço, os dois mantiveram a proximidade.

O estômago de Harry revirava, normalmente se sentia nervoso, mas não a ponto do seu estômago ficar naquela situação. Isso era tão embaraçoso, e se pagasse mico ? Se fosse rejeitado ? Se, se, se, tantos se ! Se não tentasse, nunca saberia !

Pela terceira vez no dia segurou Draco pelo pulso e o fez virar para o olhar nos olhos. Se aproximou do loiro, sem nunca desviar o olhar.

Foi segurado pelo pulso e virado. Harry o encarava de uma forma diferente, quase carinhosa, mas era óbvio que nunca seria olhado assim pelo herói do mundo mágico.

Colou seus lábios nos dele. Foi um beijo tímido. Os lábios do sonserino eram frios, e convidativos, o cheiro dele, era ainda melhor de tão perto. Esperou o empurrão que deveria chegar em seguida, esperou o loiro se afastar e o chamar de todos os nomes, mas não aconteceu.

Draco sentiu os lábios de Harry encostando timidamente nos seus. Ficou intoxicado com o perfume do moreno, estava em todos os lugares, estava em todos os seus poros. E a boca dele, era tão quente e macia. Não queria sair dali nunca mais. Queria aumentar a velocidade do beijo e o aprofundá-lo ainda mais, mas não conseguia, queria chegar ainda mais perto, mas suas pernas estavam muito fracas para obedecê-lo, queria fazer tantas coisas...

Afastou-se alguns centímetros e abriu os olhos. Os de Draco estavam completos de excitação e desejo, imaginou que os seus não estariam tão diferentes. Olhou para a boca dele, essa estava em um delicioso tom vermelho, e Draco passou a língua por ela.

- Eu posso te dar o que quiser, Malfoy. – Harry sussurrou.

Passou seus braços em volta da cintura de Draco e o trouxe para mais perto. Apertou-o contra a parede, sem deixar nenhum espaço entre os dois. O sonserino passou um braço envolta de Harry, e colocou uma uma mão em sua nuca, puxando a boca dele em encontro da sua.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota : Ok, ok, o Draco pareceu beeeeeeeem passivo nesse primeiro beijo, mas digamos que ele vai virar o jogo no próximo capítulo =p<em>**

**_N/A : auhsuahsuas OMG eu sou tãaaaaaaaaaao má ! Cortei o beijo deles só pra vocês aparecerem no próximo capítulo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk mentira, eu fui boazinha, por que nem ia ter beijo nesse capítulo ! Olha só, um monte de gente fofa colocou AL em alerta, muitissimooooooo obrigada coisas fofas ! Tá faltando só a review ne ? Vamos ver se nessa capítulo aparece algum desses fantasminhas ! MIL BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOS ! Review ?_**

**Ju K. Lender** : kkk eu ia até fazer ele descontar nela, mas... não sei o que me deu, eu mudei tudo de última hora !  
><strong>Yann Riddle Black<strong> : Aaaaaah nem deixei o Draco aprontar não, ele vai aprontar outras coisas com o Harry ehehhehehe  
><strong>PattJoger<strong> : iiiih o ciúmes do Draco só vai atacar a boca do Harry agora kkkkkkkkkkkk  
><strong>Fernanda Char<strong> : kkk que bom que se divertiu amiga ! Que bom que ta adorando ! Hmmmm não tão quente esse capítulo de hoje, mas você acha que o próximo vai ser ? kkkkk O Jude acabou de me dizer que ta querendo marcar um encontro com você amg ! aushuahsahsuhas MIL BEIJOS !  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu também amei esse "Lindo par de pernas" Nossa eu tive mil pensamentos pervertidos com a massagem ! Draco em cima do Harry nu, passando oleo omg, vou ter que colocar isso kkkkkkkkkkk só posso garantir que com certeza o Draco vai levar o moreno a loucura hehehehe Obrigada pela review ! Beijos !


	7. Capítulo 07

_- Eu posso te dar o que quiser, Malfoy. – Harry sussurrou._

_Passou seus braços em volta da cintura de Draco e o trouxe para mais perto. Apertou-o contra a parede, sem deixar nenhum espaço entre os dois. O sonserino passou um braço envolta de Harry, e colocou uma uma mão em sua nuca, puxando a boca dele em encontro da sua._

Assim que sentiu os lábios de Harry nos seus, mais um turbilhão de sentimentos se apoderou dele, mas dessa vez, ele tinha constrole absoluto de seu corpo. Enterrou seus dedos no cabelo arrepiado de Harry, e o apertou mais contra si. A mão que rodeava o moreno, foi parar na barra da camisa do mesmo, provocando um leve toque, mas suficiente para o loiro poder sentir a firmeza. Queria mais... muito mais...

Trocou as posições e apertou Harry contra a parede. Esperou, mas o moreno não reclamou. Deslizou sua mão para as costas dele, por baixo da camisa, provocando arrepios, enquanto fazia uma leve pressão. Delicada e hesitantemente, passou sua língua no lábio inferior do grifinório. Sentiu o corpo do rapaz ficar tenso, e quebrar o beijo. Medo se apoderou dos seus olhos, ele estava muito excitado para colocar sua máscara.

Harry foi pressionado contra a parede, e não pôde deixar de se sentir deliciado com aquela troca rápida, de posições, Draco estava em busca do controle, mas não iria conseguir tão facilmente, iria virá-lo... assim que as mãos do sonserino parassem de deslizar pelas suas costas e provocar tantos arrepios. Sentiu a boca de Draco se abrindo, mas não teve tempo de raciocinar, pois a língua do loiro veio, e tirou todos os pensamentos coerentes da sua cabeça. Porém uma voz extremamente irritante apareceu quase instantâneamente. _Você acabou de terminar com sua namorada. Deveria estar triste, e não beijando outro __**garoto.**__ Não beijando __**Malfoy.**_

Seu corpo ficou tenso, e quebrou o beijo. No mesmo momento se arrependeu, seu corpo sentiu falta do outro garoto, seus lábios sentiram falta dos lábios do outro, e agora estavam formigando, o calor passou e com ele veio a sensação de frio, e de brinde, tinha a expressão de medo e confusão estampada em Malfoy.

Tinha que dizer alguma coisa... alguma coisa logo e sair dali ! Tinha beijado Malfoy ? Tinha ficado arrepiado com a sensação da pele do outro tocando a sua ? Sim... tinha... e queria ter sentido muito mais... mas aquela voz irritante não saia da sua cabeça ! Teimava em fazê-lo pensar na ex-namorada que deveria estar chorando, enquanto ele beijava aquele... pedaço de mal caminho ! Pedaço não... mal caminho inteiro !

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy ?

Quando ouviu aquelas palavras, Draco quebrou por dentro. O que _ele _pensava que estava fazendo? Oras ! O safado ali era Potter ! Fora ele quem o beijou !

- O que _eu_ estou fazendo ? O que _você_ etá fazendo !

- Você acha que pode ficar colocando essa sua... – _língua deliciosa e mãos tentadores –_ língua asqueirosa e mãos em qualquer lugar ? Pois não pode !

Harry voltou para seu quarto, deixando um Draco muito confuso para trás. Se jogou na sua cama. _Por mérlin! O que acabou de acontecer ? Por que eu fiz isso ? Qual o problema comigo ? O que tem de errado ? Nada... nada ! Eu só queria experimentar e foi o que eu fiz, agora já sei que não me interesso por homens e pronto ! Eu não me interesso por homens... mas o Malfoy... é uma exceção... ele é tão... delicioso, charmoso, arrogante, nem tanto ultimamente.. e eu já disse delicioso ? Ah... estou com tanta fome ! Pelo menos devia ter almoçado antes de agir feito um idiota... e ia ser um almoço tão bom... eu e ele no jardim... _

Draco estava tomado de raiva, quem aquele testa rachada, achava que era ? _Que se dane... quero que o Potter se foda... que ele morra ! _Com esse pensamento, ele foi almoçar.

Uma semana se passou. Nada de notícia dos ministros. Nada de Comensais capturados. Harry morando com Draco.

Todos os dias da semana, como em um acordo silencioso, Harry e Draco acordavam cedo, e subiam para a sala de treino. Treinavam, e não trocavam as perguntas, depois cada um ia para seu próprio quarto. Harry recebia seu café-da-manhã no seu quarto, e depois cada um cuidava da sua vida, e nas ocasiões que se encontravam sem ser na sala de duelos, não trocavam palavras, toques ou olhares.

Já era quarta-feira, e Harry acordou antes do despertador tocar. Ia morrer ! Isso sim ! Tinha sido afastado do trabalho, não tinha N-A-D-A para fazer ali naquela mansão. Não entendia como Malfoy passava seu tempo ali... a única explicação era que Malfoy o estava privando de toda a diversão ! A que ponto tinha chegado ! Acordando antes do despertador, por que a única coisa que o deixava animado era o duelo ! Simplesmente o duelo, não tinha absolutamente nada com o fato de que era a única hora que podia olhar Malfoy nos olhos e ter o prazer... que tinha a sua companhia...nada de prazer.

Se levantou, colocou uma calça jeans, um blusa de mangas longas verde água com linhas brancas, e um chinelo de dedo. Subiu e pela primeira vez Malfoy ainda não tinha chegado. Pela primeira vez Malfoy não apareceu. Harry se sentiu vazio. Sabia que o loiro estava magoado. Desceu as escadas, e parou na frente da porta do outro. Queria entrar, e se desculpar. Queria abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia muito por ter feito aquilo, que já não pensava mais na ex, e que queria sentir cada pedaço dele. Mas simplesmente foi para o seu quarto.

Draco acordou ainda mais cedo naquela quarta-feira. Lentamente tomou um banho relaxante, e se arrumou. Tinha uma consulta com seu médico. Ponderou se deveria avisar ou não Potter, e resolveu que um belo bolo, era menos do que o moreno merecia. Saiu da mansão e aparatou no St. Mungus .

- Sr. Malfoy !  
>- Cohen.<br>- Então, o senhor tem seguido minhas recomedações ?  
>- Sim, tenho treinado todas as manhãs !<br>- Perfeito ! Era só isso.

Draco piscou sem acreditar.

- O que ? Eu tive que vir aqui só para isso ?  
>- Ora, não deu tanto trabalho assim !<p>

Draco ficou extremamente irritado ! Potter merecia o bolo, mas ele não queria dar um bolo, e teve que dar por causa desse médico idiota, que só queria fazer uma pergunta ! Sem pensar, bateu a mão com força em qualquer coisa que encontrou em cima da mesa, e um vidrinho caiu no chão, quebrando.

Cohen se controlou, respirou por alguns segundos, antes de conseguir comentar algo.

- O senhor me parece muito estressado.

_Ah não me diga ! Médico idiota ! Imcopetente ! Imprestável !_

- Eu precisava de te ver, para ter certeza que tudo estava certo.  
>- E já terminou ?<br>- Sim senhor.

Com um leve aceno de varinho, Draco consertou o vidrinho quebrado, e aparatou no portão da sua mansão.

Harry quase adormeceu novamente. Quase. Ouviu um baque na janela, e se levantou. Quando a abriu,a coruja da família Weasley, Errol, entrou. O garoto pegou o pergaminho, e um objeto estranho e deixou a coruja descansar um pouco antes de ir embora. Abriu com curiosade e receio. Podia ser algo de Ron, mas também poderia ser algo de Gina.

_Harry,_

_Eu preciso de te ver. Preciso falar com você. Eu mandei um objeto, para você fazer como chave de portal, para que eu possa aparecer aonde você estiver ! Por favor, me mande uma resposta._

_Com amor,_

_Gina._

Suspirou. De jeito nenhum iria deixar Gina entrar ali na mansão. Também não a veria de novo. Tinha seguido em frente, e ela precisava fazer o mesmo. Agora o que ele precisava era uma longa conversa com Draco. Mas estava tão nervoso.

A noite caiu, e Draco ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Seria... ? Não... Harry não iria falar com ele depois de tanto tempo. Era muito medroso para tanto.

- Entre.

Uma garota de cabelos longos e escuros entrou.

- Draquiiiinho ! – disse com uma voz aguda.  
>- Pansy ?<br>- Siiim Draquiinho ! Sou eu ! Eu voltei ! Por você !

_VOLTOU ? Mas eu a mandei ir embora !_

- E nós precisamos conversar ! Você não vai me afastar por mais tempo !

Harry decidiu. Já tinha caído a noite. Ia conversar com Draco. Saiu de seu quarto e hesitou na porta do outro. Ficou parado e calado, tentando ouvir qualquer coisa, mas os ruídos eram muito fracos, até que um mais alto chegou ao seus ouvidos.

- Aaaaah... Draco !

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! E aí ? Um capítulo rapidinho para todas essas pessoas que colocaram Almost Lovers em alerta ! Que tal me dar um review de volta ? Beijos ! E esse capítulo é dedica a minha amiga _Fernanda Char !_**

**MarciaBS : **bye bye Gina kkkkkkkkk  
><strong>Yann Riddle Black<strong> : Já te respondi ne ? kkkkkkkkkkk e aí, o que achou desse chap ?  
><strong>Fernanda Char<strong> : Amigaaa ja respondi sua review ne ? E sim ! Eu sou muita fã dos finais tensos, por que é ai que todo mundo pede mais kkkkkkk Mil Beijos e esse chap é pra você !  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : Aaaaaah que bom que achou esse o melhor chap até agora, quero ver quando tiver o hot aqui kkkkkk Hmmmmm a massagem, eu vou deixar para a segunda vez, combinado ? Mil Beijos !


	8. Capítulo 08

_Harry decidiu. Já tinha caído a noite. Ia conversar com Draco. Saiu de seu quarto e hesitou na porta do outro. Ficou parado e calado, tentando ouvir qualquer coisa, mas os ruídos eram muito fracos, até que um mais alto chegou ao seus ouvidos._

_- Aaaaah... Draco !_

_Isso... isso foi um gemido? Não ! Não pode ser! Não tem nenhuma visita aqui ! Ou tem? Essa voz claramente não é dele.. e ele também não chamaria a si mesmo... óbvio ! Ele está... fazendo sexo? E quem é essa cachor... garota? Eu não me importo. Não me importo. Não me importo. Aquele idiota. Não me importo._

Harry voltou para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Não sabia explicar o que era aquele bolo que queimava em sua garganta. Não sabia por que seus olhos ardiam, ou muito menos por que não gostou de pensar em Draco fazendo sexo com outra pessoa. Draco? Desde quando ele era Draco? Ele era Malfoy, aquele garotinho arrogante, cheio de máscaras que ele sempre odiou. Só isso. Era Malfoy, e seria tratado como tal.

* * *

><p>- Aaaaah... Draco ! – Pansy gritou manhosamente.<br>- Pansy ! Não grite !  
>- Você está doente? E não me contou nada? Você me afastou por isso? Seu estúpido !<br>- Eu precisava de um tempo ! E você não estava ajudando em nada, com aquela história de sair, me divertir, conhecer pessoas para fazer sexo.  
>- Oras, a culpa não era minha que você não queria fazer comigo ! Nesse caso tinha que sair e conhecer outra pessoa para isso. – a morena parou um segundo para respirar – eu sinto muito – suspirou. – eu não fazia ideia. Você devia ter me dito !<br>- Você não teria como me ajudar.  
>- Mas você já está melhor?<br>- Sim, Pansy.  
>- Muito bem, então. Draco?<br>- Sim?  
>- Por que eu não posso gritar?<br>- P-Por que e-eu estou com dor d-de cabeça.  
>- Não me venha com essa.<br>- Eu tenho convidados.  
>- Aaaaaaah... você tem?<br>- Sim.  
>- E quem seria?<br>- Não é da sua conta.  
>- Ora, por favor, me diga ! Não confia em mim?<br>- Não.  
>- Mas você sempre confiou, Draquinho !<br>- Eu não sei se ele quer que saibam.  
>- Ele?<p>

_Oh merda. Eu disse mesmo ele?  
><em>  
>- O que ?<br>- Você disse ele.  
>- Você está enganada.<br>- Você está saindo com um homem?

Draco corou.

- É claro que não!

Pansy riu abertamente.

- Ele deve ser maravilhoso para te fazer superar aquela paixão platônica que tinha pelo Pott  
>- Não diga o nome dele!<br>- Uh, então você não superou...  
>- Não ha nada para ser superado !<br>- Draco, nós já conversamos sobre isso ! Você não deve repelir esses sentimentos ! Você sempre sentiu algo por ele, e nós dois descobrimos juntos que era paixão.  
>- Não descobrimos nada, você decidiu que era paixão.<br>- E o que seria?  
>- Ódio.<br>- Ódio é um sentimento muito apaixonado,vamos lá, me diga quem está aqui.  
>- Não.<p>

Pansy suspirou. Sabia o que fazer. Não ia pressionar Draco, ia simplesmente fingir que não iria conversar até que ele dissesse, ele iria sentir falta da atenção, e ia sucumbir. Pegou um livro na escrivaninha, e se sentou na poltrona, abriu-o e fingiu que lia, enquanto o loiro se remexia inquieto.

- TUDO BEM ! É ELE QUE ESTÁ AQUI !

Pansy arregalou os olhos em descrença.

- Potter está aqui? Por que? Como você está segurando tudo?  
>- Primeiro, não posso dizer o por quê. Segundo : Não ha nada para ser segurado !<br>- Você o beijou?  
>- Não ! Eu não o amo Pansy ! Já cansei de te dizer isso !<br>- Mas... eu sei que você pelo menos o deseja.  
>- Não.<br>- SIM! Eu vejo suas reações quando o menciono, e você chegou a corar quando eu perguntei se o havia beijado, então não minta para mim ! Eu sou sua melhor e única amiga !  
>- Eu não o beijei. Ele me beijou.<br>- O QUE?  
>- Sim, isso mesmo que você ouviu, só não grite, tudo bem?<br>- E vocês estão ficando?  
>- Não.<br>- Por que?  
>- Por que ele é um idiota, Pansy.<br>- Há quanto tempo vocês se beijaram?  
>- Há uma semana.<br>- E aconteceu de novo?  
>- Não.<br>- Vocês conversaram sobre isso?  
>- Não.<br>- E por que?  
>- Por que ele é um desgraçado, que me culpou pelo beijo que ele deu. Aquele... virgenzinho !<br>- Hm... Aposto que você gostaria de mudar essa situação ... – a garota lançou um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, Harry foi acordado por uma batida na porta. Acordou assustado, e depois de conferir que ainda estava vestido adequadamente, respondeu.<p>

- Entre.

A pessoa que bateu, entrou. Mas não era quem Harry esperava. Uma morena com uma calça jeans extremamente apertada, e uma camisa de mangas longas roxa, com um longo cabelo negro adentrou seu espaço pessoal e abriu um sorrisinho, que ele não soube traduzir.

- Potter.  
>- Parkinson?<br>- Como vai?  
>- E-Eu vou bem.<p>

Pansy riu.

- Continua o mesmo paspalhão de sempre. Anda, levante-se, o jantar já está servido.

Harry levantou relutantemente. _Tudo se encaixa agora. Draco afastou Pansy há alguns meses atrás, agora ela voltou para cá, os dois voltaram a conversar, e consumaram a amizade reatada com um bom sexo. Maravilha. Agora além de tudo, terei que aguentar essa garota e os gemidos dos dois._

_- _Potter ! Eu sei que é dificil, mas dá para você parecer menos lesado, e andar mais rápido?

O garoto ignorou a morena e foi em direção a Sala de Jantar.

O que estava fazendo ali? Tinha uma semana que Draco não o chamava para o acompanhar em um jantar. Ele deveria querer um momento a sós com a 'namoradinha'.

Os dois sentaram. Draco já esperava por eles. Serviram-se silenciosamente,e começaram a comer. Algum tempo depois, Pansy não aguentou mais o silêncio.

- Mas como vocês são chatos ! Por Mérlin ! O que acham de um pouco de diversão ?  
>- Pansy... – Draco advertiu.<br>- Ah vamos lá ! Você está parecendo um grifinório com medo de se divertir, Draco !  
>- O que você sugere ? – estranhamente aquela pergunta partiu de Harry.<br>- Ótimo ! Alguém digno da minha presença aqui ! Você bebe, Potter ?  
>- Ahmmm... não com frequência...<br>- Aaaargh! – A garota estalou os dedos e chamou pelo elfo doméstico. Ele recolheu toda a comida, enquanto Pansy pegava uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. – é o seguinte rapazes. É um jogo parecido com o de trouxas, eu vou lançar o feitiço, no início de cada rodada, quando eu der um toque na garrafa, a pessoa que ficar com uma luz azul em cima da cabeça, pergunta ou manda, a que ficar com a luz vermelha, responde ou faz. Mas quem fica com a luz vermelha, escolhe se quer responder, ou fazer algo. Essa coisa que se deve fazer, tem que ser íntima. Nada de lamber o chão, ou coisas do tipo ! E nas perguntas, vocês devem responder honestamente, ou sofrerão.  
>- E para que serve a bebida? – Harry<br>- Toda vez que a luz vermelha brilhar, a pessoa escolhida tem que tomar um gole, e quando uma pessoa não quiser responder, ou fazer o proposto, tem que beber.  
>- Hm. Entendi.<br>- Vamos começar então ! – disse animada.

Pansy deu um toque de varinha na garrafa. Depois de um momento de expectativa, uma luz azul-clara brilhou sobre a cabeça da garota, e uma vermelho-sangue brilhou sobre a cabeça de Harry. Pansy abriu um sorriso, que fez os dois garotos tremerem. Serviu o uísque, e deu um grande gole.

- Potter.  
>- Pergunta<p>

Draco murmurou algo que soou como 'grifinórios', mas Harry resolveu ignorar.

- Huuummm... deixe-me pensar... Sua amiga sangue-ruim, você já ficou atraído por ela?  
>- Hermione? Não ! Nunca!<p>

Pansy deu um sorriso em direção a Draco. E novamente tocou a garrafa. A luz azul brilhou sobre Draco e a vermelha brilhou sobre Pansy.

- Pergunta.  
>- Qual foi a última vez que você e o Blaise transaram?<br>- Oh, estamos sendo diretos, então ? Logo antes de eu vir para cá – a garota respondeu com um sorriso.

PansyxDraco (perguntaxresponde)

- Pergunta.  
>- Qual foi a última vez que você transou com qualquer pessoa ?<p>

Draco lutou contra o sangue que subia para suas bochechas. Não iria corar.

- Há cinco meses. – respondeu do modo mais sonserino que conseguiu.

Pansy riu.

- Você está se virando só com masturbação? Você é um santo, Dranquinho ! Quem mandou me afastar?  
>- Anda logo, Pansy !<p>

HarryxDraco (perguntaxresponde)

_Que droga ! Esse quatro-olhos vai perguntar, e eu terei que responder, jogo estúpido !_

- Pergunta.

_O que eu vou perguntar para o Malfoy? As outras perguntas foram sobre sexo, e atração, então o melhor que eu posso fazer é continuar nesse linha de pensamento._

- Ahm... como foi sua primeira vez?

_Esse grifinório idiota ! Não é da conta dele ! Foi horrível ! Péssima ! A garota não sabia nem o nome dela no momento, mas é claro que não vou dizer isso para esse idiota._

- Foi esplêndida. Nunca tive uma transa melhor do que aquela, foi maravilhosa, e do jeito que ela se movia... foi ótimo.

Draco esperou o castigo que Pansy havia mencionado para os mentirosos. Mas nada aconteceu. Nada o atingiu, nem mesmo uma mínima coceira. Era brilhante ! Disse que tinha colocado uma azaração, e Potter era inocente o suficiente para nem tentar mentir !

Harry sentiu algo se partir dentro dele. O que era aquilo que estava partindo? Nada deveria partir, ele não deveria se sentir mal por saber que a primeira vez de Malfoy fora maravilhosa ! E daí? E daí, que ele queria matar a vaca que se movia tão maravilhosamente bem, ele poderia fazer melhor... NÃO ! Foda-se a primeira vez do Malfoy ! Foda-se o Malfoy !

DracoxHarry (perguntaxresponde)

- E a sua primeira vez, Potter ?

Harry corou. _É CLARO ! Como eu fui tão idiota? É óbvio, eu perguntei para ele sobre a primeira vez dele, então naturalmente ele iria me perguntar ! Mas como dizer que...? Eu poderia mentir ! Não... não quero receber nenhuma azaração sonserina. É só dizer. No final da noite todos estarão bêbados o suficiente, e com sorte, terão esquecido tudo._

- E-eu sou v-virgem.

Pansy e Draco explodiram em risadas.

_Que merda ! Por que eu concordei em jogar isso? Agora esses idiotas vão rir de mim o resto da vida deles._

- Como assim, Potter ? E a Cho? – Draco fez uma careta com a pergunta de Pansy. Cho Chang era uma estúpida sem sal, que dera o primeiro beijo de Harry. Era uma vaca.  
>- Foi só um beijo.<br>- E a Weasley? – Outra careta veio de Draco. A ex-namorada do moreno era uma vagabunda. Isso sim.  
>- E-Eu... ela...er nós...<br>- Aposto que ela não te quis, Potter – Draco alfinetou. Não sabia o por quê, mas queria saber quem não quis quem, então tinha que chutar, se estivesse errado, saberia.  
>- Eu não a quis !<p>

_Obviamente... não conheço ninguém que seria capaz de resistir ir para cama com Harry. EU ! Eu resistiria, não iria para a cama com esse... gordo. Gordo? Sério Draco? Esse é o melhor que pode fazer?_

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo, Pansy já tocava na garrafa. Várias rodadas se passaram, e os três já estavam bêbados o suficiente para não se preocuparem com as perguntas íntimas.

PansyxHarry (perguntaxresponde)

- Tudo bem hic, vamos hic, acabar com essas hic, perguntas. Consequência.

Pansy sorriu maldosamente e olhou para Draco. O loiro não estava muito bêbado, mas estava o suficiente, para fazer o que ela queria.

- Harry... faça hic, um strip.  
>- O QUE?<br>- Anda logo, virgenzinho – Pansy mandou.

Com alguma relutância, Harry se levantou. Pansy sugeriu que eles fossem para o quarto de Draco, os dois a seguiram, sem saber muito o por quê.

Depois de um ataque de vergonha do moreno, ele se pôs no meio do quarto, e lentamente em uma dança que ele imaginava ser sensual, começou a retirar sua camisa.

Draco viu o moreno parar no meio do seu quarto com um conflito interno. Mas, de repente, ele começou a se balançar em uma dança engraçada, mas que aos olhos dos loiro, era extremamente sensual. Deitou-se na sua cama, e ficou assistindo com as pernas cruzadas, e os braços atrás da cabeça. Viu pelo canto do olho que Pansy saia do quarto, mas não se importou. Queria assistir Harry.

O moreno mantinha os olhos fechados, e mordia o lábio inferior. O desgraçado estava provocando Draco, e nem mesmo tinha noção disso. Retirou a camisa, e Draco segurou um suspiro. De onde tinha tirado a ideia de que Harry era gordo? O garoto era a imagem da perfeição... era delicioso... era muito gostoso. Sabia que não deveria pensar assim, e muito menos ter Harry em seu quarto, retirando a roupa, mas era o que estava acontecendo.

Viu Harry levar as mãos até o cós da calça, abrir o botão e abaixar o fecho. Quando retirou a calça, manteve os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, mas o suficiente para Draco reparar nas coxas grossas e bem delineadas do moreno, e reparar em um maravilhoso volume em baixo da cueca preta. Sentia as reações do seu realmente confuso, e estar bêbado não ajudava nada. A única sensação que reconhecia era o desejo.

Harry abriu os olhos. Lá estava Draco deitado na cama, em uma pose que mostrava que ele estava aproveitando o show, mas não conseguiu se importar em ser o showzinho, os olhos do loiro estavam um tom escurecido pelo desejo, ele mordia o lábio inferior com muita força, e parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço. Ele parecia uma estátua dos deuses. Era tão lindo. E Harry só queria... ah sim, como ele queria ! Queria e muito !

Andou até a beirada da cama, aonde estavam os pés de Draco. Subiu nela, e engatinhou por cima do loiro até estar frente a frente com ele. Olhou nos olhos do outro e confirmou que o que enxergou antes de tomar coragem, era desejo, um desejo intenso. Roçou os seus lábios nos lábios de Draco e esperou por um incentivo, mas o incentivo não veio. Sua coragem caiu consideravelmente. Acabou com a distância entre eles, mas o loiro não fez nada. Separou-se dele e perguntou inseguro.

- Você não quer me beijar?

Draco hesitou.

- Você vai me culpar amanhã?  
>- Não.<p>

Draco passou os braços em volta de Harry e o puxou para um beijo.

Harry foi puxado para melhor beijo da sua vida. Deixou seus lábios colados, mas percebeu que o loiro não se esqueceria tão fácil do último beijo trocado por eles, então teria que tomar o próximo passo, e fazê-lo se sentir o mais confortável possível. Contornou os lábios finos de Draco enquanto tremores passavam pelo seu corpo. Mas antes que pudesse sentir o gosto dele, antes que pudesse experimentar aquilo tudo pelo qual ansiava, uma letargia tomou conta de seu corpo. Precisava se deitar. Queria dormir. Mas o desejo de beijar Draco era muito maior. Seu corpo protestava, e sua cabeça começou a latejar. Separou-se do loiro, e deitou ao seu lado. Caiu no sono quase no mesmo instante, mas antes, ouviu um suspiro de frustração vindo de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiii gente ! O que acharam? Espero que tenham amado ! Reviews?**

**Yann Riddle Black** : hahahah sempre tem alguma coisa pra atrapalhar ne kkkkk Você ficou com raiva do médico? Só por que ele acabou com o encontro matinal dos dois para fazer uma simples pergunta ? hahah espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo !  
><strong>sonialeme<strong> : hahahaha ele demorou um tempão e vem a Pansy e atrapalha hahah mas agora ela consertou tudo ne?  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : kkk só o Harry para causar tantas reações no nosso Draquinho, não é? Bom até agora ja combinei comigo mesma que teremos no mínimo 3 lemons, sem contar as provocações sexuais desses dois hahaha Espero que tenha gostado !  
><strong>Ordem da Fenix<strong> : Aiiii muuuuitissimo obrigada ! Estou muuuuito feliz de saber que você acha que eu estou honrando o Draco, e me acha uma ótima escritora ! Fiquei até animada para escrever esse capítulo mais rápido ! Espero que tenha te agradado ! Sim, a pessoa que passou minha fic pelo twitter me pediu permissão antes, ela é um doce de pessoa ! Muito obrigada por ter lido e deixado review !  
><strong>F do Misha<strong> : Sim, acho que cada um tem que achar sua felicidade não importa se for homem com homem ou mulher com mulher, e o fato deles terem sido inimigos é o que deixa ainda melhor, não acha? Ah, eu também não gosto de slahs do Supernatural ! Você é fã do Misha? Eu sou apaixonadaaaa com ele ! Acho um ótimo ator, e é um dos meus favoritos ! Obrigada pela review ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo !  
><strong>Fernanda Char<strong> : Hello friend ! Ufa, que bom que você achou bom eu parar o beijo, foi realmente isso que você disse que eu quis fazer, dar continuidade aos conflitos e não assustar os leitores ! Espero que tenha gostado desse tanto quanto eu ! Beijos !  
><strong>Kimberly Anne Potter<strong> : Kim que bom que gostou e que tenha vindo ler ! Espero que tenha gostado desse chap também ! Beijos !  
><strong>DW03<strong> : Bom, já respondi por PM ne ! Espero que tenha gostado !


	9. Capítulo 09

_Podiam ouvir a água da cachoeira,o lago era cristalino, as árvores tinham suas copas cheias, muitas tinham maçãs e flores de todas as cores. Estava acompanhado, mas não sabia de quem. Era um local realmente bonito.  
>Alguns sentimentos eram mais claro, como o amor, desejo e felicidade. Viu-se dentro do lago, enquanto trocava beijos maravilhosos com alguém... Aquela boca gelada... conhecia ela.. mas, aquela língua, não era nada que já tivesse experimentado...<br>Agora estavam fora do lago...Segurou a barra da camisa ... depositava leves beijos em seu pescoço, a retirou...Passou a mão por todo a sua barriga... segurou o cós da calça... trilhou beijos do seu pescoço até o umbigo... ajoelhou e tirou a peça...brincou com o volume em cima da cueca ... gemidos baixos...uma pele leitosa...macia... agora só faltava retirar aquela peça preta...  
>- Draco - gemeu.<em>

Acordou sentindo-se mal. Sua cabeça latejava, seu estômago revirava, sentia um estranho aperto no peito e nas pernas. Ainda de olhos fechados, virou para o outro lado, esperando que o sono o embalasse mais uma vez. Um vento quente o antigia no rosto, e aquilo era realmente estranho. Cenas do seu sonho recente foram tomando conta da sua mente, e ele se sentiu seriamente desconforável. Estava sonhando com sexo... Fazia sexo com outro garoto no sonho, e lembrava do desejo inconfundível de ver seu pareceiro nu. Mas quem era ... ? Lembrou-se claramente do gemido que deu antes de acordar. Estivera sonhando com sexo, com outro garoto, e esse garoto era Draco Malfoy? Oh Mérlin. Algo estava seriamente errado. Forçou-se a lembrar da noite passada. Bebidas... Parkinson... perguntas e consequências... lembrou-se de subir as escadas... mas, para que? Consequência... não conseguia se lembrar ! A única consequência que conseguia pensar nesse momento, era sua ereção, consequente do seu sonho erótico.

O sopro quente continuava atingindo seu rosto... strip... Malfoy na cama... ele engatinhando... beijo. Abriu os olhos em compreensão, mas não teve tempo para continuar com as lembranças. A menos de 20 centímetros do seu rosto, estava o rosto de Malfoy. Entendeu então o estranho aperto no peito, e o peso nas pernas. Estava sendo abraçado por Malfoy ! E estava gostando ! Deu uma olhada para o loiro, e percebeu que ele estava de pijama. Sua franja caia levemente em seu rosto, e sem pensar muito, Harry esticou a mão, afastando o cabelo, e sentindo a textura macia dos fios. A boca de Malfoy estava entreaberta, e era tentadora... lembrou-se da sensação do sonho... o beijo que Malfoy dava era... mágico... o cheiro do garoto o entorpecia e ele só queria... Malfoy deu um suspiro, e puxou Harry para ainda mais perto... 10 centímetros... estava quase lá.

Observou a si mesmo, e constatou que estava só de cueca. Ele estava semi nu e Mafoy estava completamente vestido? Ora ! Se ele estava naquela situação, queria ver Draco do mesmo jeito, queria poder observar sua barriga delineada, e poderia conferir se sua pele ali era tão leitosa quanto era no sonho. Imaginou se o loiro teria pelos... se tivesse seriam quase inperceptíveis, considerando a cor de seu cabelo. Imaginou a trilha de pelos loiros, quase transparentes, partindo do umbigo do sonserino, e descendo até... ah...agora entendia o por quê chamavam aquela trilha de 'caminho da felicidade'...

Oh Mérlin ! O efeito do álcool ainda não havia passado, e essa era a única explicação ! Mas se estar bêbado significava ter uma imaginação daquelas, queria estar bêbado todos os momentos da sua vida.

Não conseguia imaginar alguma coisa assim ligada a qualquer outro homem... e mulheres agora, não lhe pareciam muito interessantes... mas era só pensar em Malfoy, que sua ereção aumentava ainda mais, se fosse possível...

Malfoy mexeu o quadril, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável. Harry ficou tenso. Se o loiro o provocava enquanto dormia... o que seria de si quando ele estivesse acordado? Quando o garoto parou de se mexer, Harry seguiu um impulso, e passou o braço envolta de sua cintura, dormindo logo em seguida.

* * *

><p>Draco acordou. As imagens da última noite saltaram em sua mente, e ele se demorou um pouco mais na lembrança daquele strip. Não tinha percebido o quanto havio sido engraçado, mas mesmo assim, ainda achava mais do que sexy. Abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com mechas negras que apontavam para todos os lados. Oh Droga. Tinha abraçado Harry enquanto dormia. Se o moreno acordasse agora, daria um escândalo daqueles, sem contar que era o único que só usava cueca e ... Parou por um instante. Seu abraço... estava sendo correspondido ! Suas pernas estavam encaixadas, e o outro estava aninhado em seu ombro. Oh Mérlin... <em>Como isso é bom ! Mas... se esse cabeça rachada acordar agora, ele me mata ! <em>

Começou pegando o braço que Harry tinha envolta de sua cintura. Cuidadosamente, retirou-o, mas assim que o soltou, o braço teimoso voltou para o mesmo lugar, puxando-o junto do corpo do moreno. _Sim... isso é muito bom. _Deixou-se levar por mais alguns instantes, mas novamente tentou retirar o braço. Dessa vez obteve sucesso. Quebrou o abraço que dava, e cuidadosamente, desencaixou suas pernas. Olhou para cima, para conferir se o moreno ainda dormia, mas havia um par de olhos verdes o encarando.

Passou-se um estranho momento em que os dois permaneceram calados, se encarando. Draco estava sentado e Harry estava deitado, esse por sua vez, resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Desculpe, Malfoy.  
>- Por?<br>- Eu... er..ahm..costumo er abraçar enquanto eu.. ahm...  
>- Oh.<br>- Mas... você quem me abraçou primeiro ! – acusou.

Draco hesitou por um instante, e lembrou-se do beijo da última noite.

- E você vai querer que eu me desculpe? – perguntou com um tom de quem não estava nem um pouco arrependido.  
>- Ahm... não... não precisa..<br>- É claro que não – respondeu com um sorriso.

Harry se sentou.

- O que você quer dizer?  
>- Você se desculpou, por que não sabe se eu gostei – parou para ver a reação do moreno, e então continuou – mas eu não preciso me desculpar, por que você gostou. – apontou com um sorriso.<br>- Isso é ridículo, Malfoy! Se enxerga !

Draco sabia que em uma situação normal, Harry se levantaria, e sairia dali, falando todos os palavrões que conhecia, mas ele ainda estava lá, sem mover um músculo...

Harry observou o loiro se ajoelhando na cama, em sua direção. As mãos dele, foram para seu ombro, o empurrando gentilmente, para se deitar. Seus olhos estavam presos, se atraindo como dois imãs. Draco roçou seu nariz em seu pescoço, causando tremores em todo o seu corpo. Roçou de leve a boca, até alcançar o lóbulo da sua orelha, prendeu-o gentilmente entre seus dentes, e deu mordiscadas. Harry tentava sufocar gemidos, que tentavam sair mais e mais enquanto Draco chupava sua orelha daquela forma. Cedo demais o loiro parou o movimento, e depois de um momento de hesitação falou.

- Não se desculpe. Eu gostei...muito.

Deu uma última mordida, e aliviou o peso do seu corpo. Lentamente, saiu de cima do moreno e se levantou. Queria tomar um banho, mas, Harry não o seguiria até o banheiro... ainda. Optou então em ir para a cozinha.

Chegando lá, estava ciente de que Potter o seguira, porém não fez ou falou nada. Abriu a geladeira e retirou alguns ingredientes para preparar um sanduíche. Ouviu uma risada baixa, e olhou questionador para Harry, que estava sentado em cima da mesa, ainda de cueca.

- Nunca pensei que fosse te ver trabalhar, Malfoy.  
>- Eu não estou trabalhando, Potter, estou simplesmente fazendo meu café-da-manhã.<p>

Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio, Draco se lembrou que Harry deveria estar de ressaca, e não ali na sua cozinha.

- Como se sente? – perguntou.  
>- Ahm? – o moreno pareceu ser puxado de seus pensamentos.<br>- Como se sente? Você bebeu bastante ontem.  
>- Você também bebeu – acusou.<p>

Draco soltou um suspiro.

- Eu só perguntei, Potter.  
>- Eu... estou bem. Só com uma leve dor de cabeça. – hesitou por um instante – nada que não possa ser curado.<p>

Draco entendeu. Entendeu muito bem, Harry queria ser curado por ele? Pois bem... sacou sua varinha e a apontou para o moreno.

Harry sentiu um alívio instântaneo. Segurou-se para não bufar. Queria sim ser curado por Malfoy, mas não com aquele tipo de ... magia ! Viu o loiro se virar de costas mais uma vez, e dessa vez não hesitou antes de descer da mesa e parar atrás dele. Colocou sua mão na cintura do outro garoto, e o envolveu em um abraço. Roçou seus dentes na nuca dele. Se brincar, era o que Draco queria, também ia entrar no jogo. Sentiu os pelos do loiro se eriçarem, e ficou satisfeito. Fez seu caminho até a orelha dele, e depois de dar uma mordiscada, falou.

- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?  
>- Meu café-da-manhã – respondeu em um sussurro.<p>

Harry moveu seus lábios pela nuca do outro, até chegar à outra orelha.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – depositou beijos na pele atrás da orelha de Draco, sentindo cada reação do corpo dele.  
>- Se você não percebeu, quem está fazendo algo aqui, não sou eu.<br>- Sim... quem está te provocando agora, sou eu. Mas eu só estou descontando.  
>- Descontando?<br>- Sim. Não se deixa uma pessoa em altos níves de tesão, sozinho na cama, sem nem mesmo um beijo decente.

Harry desceu a mão pela barriga de Draco. Parou quando chegou na barra da camisa, e colocou os dedos para dentro dela. Com as pontas deles, pôde sentir, que a pele dele, era realmente macia... estava fazendo um jogo perigoso, pois ele mesmo estava com muita vontade de ter Malfoy, e não sabia se iria conseguir parar.

Sentiu Draco virar-se, mas não quebrou o abraço. O loiro aproximou seu rosto, e o nariz dos dois se tocaram. Harry colou sua cintura na dele, e pôde sentir que não era o único alterado. Ah... aquilo era tão errado, tão bom... Soltou o loiro, e voltou a sentar na mesa.

Viu que Draco deixou os ombros caírem por um momento, antes de se virar para o seu sanduiche abandonado. Decidiu que era a hora de jogar sua última carta.

- Eu também gostei.

Draco demorou um pouco para reagir.

- De?  
>- De acordar com você. – respondeu simplesmente, sem poder evitar de corar um pouco. Era difícil dizer aquilo, principalmente para Malfoy. Mas o que ganhou em volta, fez valer a pena.<p>

Era só isso que precisava ouvir para agir. Nunca admitiria, mas gostava de ouvir que o queriam, ou que gostavam de ficar perto dele. Largou seu sanduíche e caminhou até Harry. Encaixou-se entre as pernas dele, e passo os braços em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o para perto. Olhou Harry nos olhos e selou seus lábios. O gosto disso já era conhecido, não era menos prazeroso, mas queria mais... Contornou os lábios de Harry com sua língua, e o moreno apertou seus ombros, enquanto abria passagem.

Suas línguas se tocaram lentamente, se descobrindo, experimentando. Uma torrente de sentimentos passou por Draco. Suas línguas dançavam, se misturavam, estavam em sintonia. E era tão bom. Harry tinha gosto de menta, obviamente deveria ter usado um feitiço de hálito, e era tão bom.

A sensação era ainda melhor que a do sonho. A língua de Draco era... oh mérlin, estava o levando a loucura com somente um beijo ! Tentou trazê-lo para mais perto, e como não tinha jeito, saltou da mesa, colocando uma perna, entre as pernas do loiro. Não deixou espaço nem mesmo para o ar entre seus corpos, e não quebrou o beijou nem mesmo por um segundo. Não queria parar nunca mais, poderia ficar assim o resto das suas vidas, se um gritinho abafado não tivesse vindo da porta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Gente, primeiro de tudo, eu to assim, assustada com o tanto que vocês são safadas (os) ! Tudo bem que eu também sou, então dou um desconto ! Todo mundo ficou bravo por que o Harry dormiu naquela hora ! Eu não entendi o motivo, já que ele dormiu em uma hora extremamente inocente, em um local extremamente inocente hahahah ! Segundo, mas o que foi esse tanto de review? Vocês me fizeram taaaaaaaaaaaaaaao feliz que eu escrevi esse capítulo pra vocês ainda mais rápido ! MUITO OBRIGADA! Fico feliz que estejam gostando !_**

**Sonialeme** : não é? Mas eu nao ia deixar o Harryzito perder a virgindade e não lembrar disso ! eu não sou má... quer dizer, nem tanto hahahah beijos !  
><strong>Yann Riddle Black<strong> : Eu? Má? Como assim? Poisé, por isso que eu fiz ele dormir, imagina que ele entra no vuco vuco com o Draco e não lembra no outro dia? Ia ser triste ! Iiiih agora tá todo mundo 'in love' hahahha eu to imaginando as partes das coisinhas ja hahahahah não me chama de perva ¬¬' obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado ! Beijos !  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore<strong> : Amigaaaaaaaa, obrigada por esse tantãaaao de review ! Estou taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao super hiper mega blaster feliz ! Ainda mais feliz por você estar gostando e aprovando minha fic ! Sei que não é muito fã de Drarry, mas significa muito para mim, isso que você está fazendo, e quem sabe no final você não muda de ideia sobre esses dois ? hahahahha love yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa beijooooooooooos !  
><strong>MarciaBS<strong> : Só o Harry para dormir em meio a um beijo com o Draco ! Imagina eu la ! Ia ta acordadinha da silva ! Obrigada pela review ! Beijooos!  
><strong>Ordem da Fenix<strong> : Ownnnnnt ta uma maravilha mesmo? Obrigada ! Sim, a Fe é muuuuito sincera, eu também a considero uma graaaaaaande amiga, para todos os sentidos ! Hmmm... sobre os detalhes das vezes que os dois forem pra cama... eu vou escrever todos os minimos detalhes possiveis muahahaha eu nao me preocupo, já que não sou grandinha, então qualquer um que quiser, eu libero pra ler hahahah Beijooooooooooooos !  
><strong>Fernanda Char :<strong> Ain amiga, as ideias foram muuuuitas suas ta? Kkkk eu so tinha a ideia do strip, o resto foi com sua ajuda ! Obrigada, viu? Serio que você achou um dos melhores capítulos? Mas espero que tenha mudado de ideia agora que leu esse ! ahahahah beijos amiga linda !  
><strong>Kimberly Anne Potter<strong> : hahah todo mundo reclamando da parte que eu parei.. nem sei por que ne ! Que bom que esta amando ! Oque achou desse? Beijos !  
><strong>Fã do Misha<strong> : Ah, eu nao tenho twitter nao ): infelizmente ! Eu amooo o Misha hahah acho ele um óootimo ator ! E to quase arrancando os cabelos agora que não vejo ele mais em supernatural ! Sim, a Fe me contou que falou com vocês do twitter sobre minha fic, e fico muitissimo feliz que esteja gostando ! Nossa o Draco é sexy demais não é? Mas ele é meu heim hahah eu te empresto algumas noites da semana hahah beijooooooooooos !  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : hahahahah você surtou gerou então com o chap 8 kkkk Não foi maldade do Harry? Se fosse eu lá... hmmmmm. Hahahah sim, no minimo 3 para gente se divertir bastanteeeeeeeeeee ! E o que você achou desse sonho heim? Beijooooooooos !


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A : Uma pergunta : Por que vocês não param de falar que eu gosto de torturá-los com os meus finais? Não entendo...**

***********************AVISO IMPORTANTE***************************

**Gente, vocês lembram, que no início, eu disse que a fic é rated M por que tem cenas, para maiores de 18 anos? Então... Era para ser nesse capítulo, mas como as coisas aqui no ff estão mudando e eu não quero que minhas fics sejam deletadas, vocês podem ler essa cena no meu livejournal, meu nome lá é bvcmalfoy e esse aqui é o link para essa cena : bvcmalfoy . livejournal 2012/06/11/**

* * *

><p><em>A sensação era ainda melhor que a do sonho. A língua de Draco era... oh mérlin, estava o levando a loucura com somente um beijo ! Tentou trazê-lo para mais perto, e como não tinha jeito, saltou da mesa, colocando uma perna, entre as pernas do loiro. Não deixou espaço nem mesmo para o ar entre seus corpos, e não quebrou o beijou nem mesmo por um segundo. Não queria parar nunca mais, poderia ficar assim o resto das suas vidas, se um gritinho abafado não tivesse vindo da porta.<em>

Os dois garotos se separaram rapidamente, e viram Pansy parada na porta da cozinha. Após um instante de silêncio, ela resolveu que deveria dizer algo.

- Hmmm... então parece que meus planos funcionaram...

Draco soltou o ar em um riso de deboche.

- Sim, Pansy, funcionou para me deixar morto de tesão e um dorminhoco do meu lado.

Pansy soltou uma gargalhada e Harry corou.

- Ah Harry, minha admirição por você, saiu do zero... Mas de qualquer forma, agora mesmo eu vi vocês se agarrando como se fosse a última coisa que farão da vida, ou seja, meu plano funcionou.

A garota sentou-se em uma cadeira , em frente aos dois garotos, e os observou. Draco tinha os lábios vermelhos e molhados assim como os de Harry... os dois estavam... deliciosos... mas dessa vez, o moreno merecia um destaque, pois estava apenas de cueca.

Harry sentiu o olhar de Pansy fulminar suas pernas, e viu que Draco se posicionou propositalmente, na sua frente.

- Ora, não me culpe por observar, a culpa não é minha se ele gosta de mostrar o que tem.

Harry não entendeu muito bem. _Mostrar o que tenho? Mas... Oh Mérlin ! Eu estou com minha roupa íntima ! Oh droga... esse Malfoy filho de uma... não me avisou !_

Draco e Pansy viram o moreno corar até a raiz do cabelo, e rapidamente se virar para a porta da cozinha.

- Ah, Harry ! Espera ! Enquanto vocês dormiam, chegou essa carta para você!

O garoto pegou a carta e subiu correndo para seu quarto. Chegando lá, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho gelado. Estava realmente necessitando de um.

Colocou uma calça jeans escura, e uma camisa cinza. Sua boca estava levemente inchada, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, e a única coisa que ele queria fazer, era descer as escadas e tirar todas as roupas de Malfoy e dar nele o melhor beijo de suas vidas. Afastou esse pensamento, e abriu a carta do Ministério da Magia.

* * *

><p>Draco congelou Pansy com seu olhar.<p>

- O que você acha que está fazendo?  
>- Ora loirinho, estou te ajudando !<br>- Ajudando? Você jogou um Potter bêbado na minha cama !  
>- E não me diga que você não gostou?<br>- Isso não vem ao caso ! Ele poderia ter acordado me odiando !  
>- E isso óbviamente não aconteceu. Relaxa meu amor, ele te quer tanto quanto você o quer.<br>- Você não devia ter se metido !

Pansy revirou os olhos.

- E de quem era aquela carta?  
>- Era do ministério.<br>- Do ministério?  
>- Sim. Por que essa cara?<br>- Nada.. não é nada.

Ela esperou alguns minutos até que Draco começasse a falar.

- É só que... pode ser o ministro avisando que ele pode voltar para casa. Só isso.  
>- Oh.<br>- Não me olhe assim, eu não me importo.

Assim que Draco disse isso, a porta da cozinha se abriu, e por ela passou um Harry Potter extremamente arrumado e cheiroso.

- E-eu..er.. t-tenho...  
>- Bom, Harry, Draco, eu tenho que ir ! Vejo vocês outra hora !<p>

Mandando beijinhos e fingindo que não tinha interrompido o garoto, Pansy saiu da cozinha, e logo depois, da Mansão.

Harry sentia o olhar do loiro queimando sua pele, mas mesmo assim não o olhava, e nem mesmo dirigia a palavra. Sentiu quando esse se aproximou, e colocou dois dedos no seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar para cima.

- Potter.

Esperou um pouco, mas não obteve resposta. Só duas esmeraldas o encarando.

- Você está arrependido?  
>- E-eu... Por Mérlin... não !<p>

Draco deu um sorriso predador e beijou Harry mais uma vez. Tinha desejado com todas suas forças, poder subir e invadir o banheiro enquanto o moreno tomava banho. Iria invadir o chuveiro, e puxá-lo para um beijo, e depois eles iriam fazer amor até cair. Mas foi só uma ideia, sua imaginação o torturando.

Contornou os lábios do moreno, mas não invadiu sua boca quando lhe foi permitido. Separou-se dele, colocando uma distância razoável entre os dois corpos.

- O que você ia dizer quando entrou ? – perguntou casualmente.

Não conseguiu sua resposta. Harry veio em sua direção, e invadiu sua boca rudemente com sua língua.

Beijou-o com um desejo intenso, sentindo seu sabor, e apertando o loiro contra a mesa. Tinha uma mão em suas costas, e a outra se preparava para explorar embaixo da camisa. Sentiu com as pontas dos dedos os contornos da barriga de Draco, mas sua mão foi impedida, e o beijo quebrado.

- Potter. Se... você não for me aliviar, prefiro que pare agora. –disse sem fôlego e com o costumeiro tom arrastado.

Percebeu que o garoto tinha razão. Se não fosse avançar, não deveria provoca-lo daquele jeito. Separou-se dele o mais gentilmente que conseguiu.

- Eu tenho que ir para o ministério. Recebi uma carta do ministro.

Draco ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Você vai voltar para casa? – perguntou finalmente.  
>- Eu não sei o que ele quer. Estou indo para lá agora.<p>

Harry saiu da cozinha, mas voltou, e colocou somente a cabeça para dentro, vendo que Draco ainda estava no mesmo local.

- E quando eu voltar, nós iremos conversar.

_Conversar?_ Rolou os olhos._ Potter parece mais uma garotinha do que um homem... ele não pode ao menos curtir um pouco? Aquele cérebro deve estar rachado também...E ainda tem a audácia de não querer me aliviar... qualquer um daria de tudo para me tocar, e esse idiota... eu vou matar o Potter..._

* * *

><p>Harry aparatou no Ministério com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Não sabia o que era aquele sentimento em seu peito. Mas sabia que havia beijado Malfoy, e gostado... sim.. tinha gostado e muito... mal conseguia aguentar de ansiedade para voltar para a Mansão...<p>

Imaginou-se chegando em 'casa' e indo direto para o quarto de Malfoy... imaginou-se agarrando-o e o jogando na cama enquanto beijava aquela boca maravilhosa, cada canto daquele corpo delicioso e então chup

- HARRY !  
>- Oi?<p>

Enquanto voltava a atenção para a vida real, percebeu que uma Hermione muito agitada o chamava na esquina de um corredor mais adiante. Andou até ela.

- Mione !

Os dois se abraçaram brevemente.

- Ah, Harry ! Que saudade de você !  
>- Eu também estou Mione ! Mas, eu tenho que ir encontrar com o ministro, ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que tem ótimas notícias...<br>- Sim ! Ele tem ! Quer dizer ,eu tenho ! Você não vai precisar se encontrar com ele !  
>- Ah... e o que é?<br>- Bom... você ainda não pode voltar para casa ! Mas como você está morando com o Malfoy, imaginamos que ia querer passar um tempo lá na Toca, sabe como é, ver todo mundo, se divertir, essas coisas !  
>- Como?<br>- Você me ouviu Harry ! Sorria ! Você vai passar o resto da semana lá na Toca !  
>- Espera, Mione ! Me explica essa história !<br>- Vamos para o meu escritório, e lá eu te falo tudo direitinho, pode ser?

Harry meramente balançou a cabeça. Todas suas fantasias do que faria quando chegasse na Mansão se desfizeram.

- Eu e o Ron estávamos conversando, e bom, nós não sabemos como você se sente morando com o Malfoy, mas imaginamos, e depois de muita discussão, resolvemos conversar com o Ministro, e ele disse que você poderia sem problemas ir para a Toca ! E você pode até ficar lá até que sua casa seja liberada, isso não é maravilhoso?  
>- Sim? – respondeu incerto. Queria muito ver seus amigos, estava morrendo de saudade deles, mas não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Malfoy, e queria muito poder descobrir.<br>- Harry, se isso é por causa da Ginny, saiba que está tudo bem para ela ! Nós sabemos que vocês terminaram, e ela quer muito te ver ! Quem sabe vocês não passam um tempinho juntos, e a paixão volta? E você poderá participar de várias partes importantes na preparação do meu casamento, você é o padrinho e não pode de ficar de fora, e além do mais...

Hermione continuou tagarelando, mas Harry não conseguia prestar atenção. Não sabia como recusar diretamente o 'intimato' de ir para a Toca, teria que ver Ginny, e ainda por cima participar da felicidade dos amigos, e escolher coisas para o casamento deles... maravilha !

- Ah Harry... vai ser perfeito ! Agora que você vai estar lá do meu lado, nada pode dar errado !

* * *

><p>Harry e Hermione aparataram no jardim d'A Toca.<p>

Um dia se passou, no qual a Sr. Weasley fez Harry comer mais do que tinha comido o mês inteiro, e falava na cabeça dele de 2 em 2 minutos que ele deveria ir morar com eles permanentemente, pois estava muito solitário. Ginny tentou escapar para o seu quarto para 'conversar' mas por sorte, Ron, chegou antes que ela conseguisse, Hermione o fez escolher entre várias cores, flores e tecidos.

Acordou no segundo dia, pensando em Draco. Não tinha avisado para o loiro que não iria voltar para lá por uma semana. Sentia mais falta dele em um só dia, do que tinha sentido de seus amigos todo aquele tempo. Draco era quieto, o irritava constantemente, e tentava atingi-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mas pelo menos não se metia na vida pessoal dele, e isso era o que contava.

Desceu para tomar seu café-da-manhã, e só Ginny ainda estava na mesa. Pensou em refazer seu caminho para o quarto, mas a ruiva o viu antes que pudesse escapar. Sentou-se de frente para ela, e silenciosamente começou a se servir. A garota começou o seu discurso de que os dois deveriam conversar sobre o que aconteceu e bla bla bla.

Harry estava se saindo muito bem na tarefa de ignorar tudo o que era dito por ela, até que ouviu o nome de Draco.

- ... Malfoy !  
>- O que?<br>- Você está assim desde que foi morar com o idiota do Malfoy ! O que ele fez com você, Harry? Ele não presta, ele é uma cobra venenosa e sonserina.

O garoto respirou fundo, e voltou a comer.

- E você nem mesmo concorda !

Soltou com violência a torrada que segurava.

- Não ! Eu não concordo ! Sabe o por quê? Por que ele não é nada disso que você falou ! Eu não fiquei assim desde que fui morar lá, eu fui morar lá por que estava assim ! Não abra sua boca para insultá-lo na minha frente, pois eu preferiria passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele do que do seu lado.

Parou para tomar fôlego, quando percebeu o que tinha dito. Uma pontada de arrependimento o atingiu, porém ele não se desculpou. Era verdade. Tinha dito a mais pura verdade, e não pediria desculpa por ter sido sincero.

A garoto começou a chorar, e foi correndo para o quarto.

Pegou sua torrada, e voltou a comer silenciosamente. Quando terminou, subiu para o quarto que dividia com Ron, pegou suas roupas, tomou um banho e se vestiu.

Desceu novamente para a cozinha e se encontrou com a Sra. Weasley arrumando-a.

- Oh Harry querido ! Bom-dia !  
>- Bom-dia !<br>- Você já comeu? Está tão magrinho ! Eu não canso de dizer isso... também, vive sozinho naquele lugar, e agora está vivendo com o Malfoy...

O sangue de Harry ferveu, e a senhora gordinha continuou falando.

- Você pensou na minha oferta? Eu realmente acho que deveria vir morar conosco querido ! Você e Ginny podem se acertar, e tudo voltará ao normal !  
>- Sra. Weasley, sim, eu pensei na sua oferta, e não posso aceitar.<br>- Mas Harry...  
>- Eu não posso, por que<em> não quero<em>. Eu amo todos vocês e agradeço muito, mas eu não _quero _morar aqui, e eu e sua filha _não vamos _nos acertar _nunca_.

Dizendo isso, Harry saiu para o jardim. Tinha que sair daquele lugar e voltar para a Mansão Malfoy!

Trombou com alguém, e logo viu que era Hermione.

- Harry ! Eu já estava indo te procurar para pedir sua opinião sobre...  
>- Mione, agora não, por favor. – tentou esquivar, mas a garota o segurou.<br>- Mas Harry !  
>- Agora não, Mione ! Eu estou voltando para a Mansão, ok?<br>- Harry !  
>- Eu não aguento ficar aqui! Se você precisar de algo <em>importante <em>me mande uma coruja.

Dizendo isso, Harry se soltou, e imediatamente aparatou.

Hesitantemente, entrou na Mansão. Já era quase hora do almoço, mas não encontrou ninguém no primeiro andar.

Subiu até o Salão onde costumavam treinar, mas também não encontrou ninguém. Por último, bateu na porta do quarto de Draco.

- Entre.

Harry abriu a porta, e pela segunda vez entrou naquele cômodo. Era três vezes maior do que o quarto em que estava ficando, tinha uma enorme cama no centro, e o resto não importava, pois só o que queria usar, era a cama.

Viu que o loiro estava na sacada, e embora ventasse muito, estava sem camisa. Observou a curva sensual das suas costas, e a pele branca, quase transparente. Posicionou-se atras dele, sem toca-lo.

- Você vai pegar um resfriado. – comentou.  
>- Não vejo como isso pode ser problema seu.<br>- Mas é... – respondeu suavemente – eu não quero ficar doente, e se você pegar um resfriado – colocou suas mãos na cintura dele – eu não irei resistir te beijar mesmo assim.  
>- Vá se foder, Potter. – Draco voltou para seu quarto, e Harry o seguiu. – Você veio buscar o resto das suas coisas?<br>- Para que? – perguntou confuso.  
>- Para voltar para sua casa, seu idiota !<br>- Não ! Eu ainda não posso voltar para casa.  
>- Não foi lá que você passou sua noite? – Draco perguntou menos azedo.<br>- Não, eu passei minha noite n'A Toca.

Depois de um instante de silêncio, Draco respondeu, deixando o veneno escorrer.

- Com a sua namoradinha?

Harry se aproximou e tentou segurar o loiro pela cintura, mas sua tarefa foi dificultada, pois o sonserino não o deixava toca-lo.

- Eu estava lá, mas minha mente estava aqui.

Não houve resposta.

- Eu só conseguia pensar em você, e em como eu queria despi-lo.  
>- Ah, então você deixou de ser um virgenzinho?<br>- Não... mas espero mudar isso logo. – respondeu finalmente conseguindo envolver a cintura de Draco, e colando seus lábios.

Harry explorou cada contorno da sua barriga levemente malhada, deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Draco, provocando arrepios, e chegando até as nádegas, aonde deu vários apertões, sempre trazendo o loiro para mais perto.

Desceu seus beijos para o pescoço, dando mordidas, deu uma mais forte, na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro, ouviu um leve gemido escapando de Draco. Beijou seu peito, e contornou cada mamilo com a língua, enquanto recebia gemidos cada vez mais frequentes, e que o deixavam ainda mais excitado.

**CORTE DO LEMON**

Se derramou na boca de Harry enquanto gritava seu nome. O moreno engoliu tudo, e subiu distribuindo beijos até chegar em sua boca, fazendo-o experimentar seu próprio sabor, misturado com o dele. Após trocarem alguns beijos, Draco, inverteu as posições. Estava na hora, de dar o troco, e torturar Harry tanto quanto ou até mais do que tinha sido torturado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : E então ? Eu sei que o capítulo ficou terrível, e que deve ter ficado confuso em algumas partes, mas me deem um desconto, eu passei a madrugada tomando remédio na veia, e tomei 2 relaxantes musculares, eu mal consigo lembrar meu nome,dormi um dia e uma manhã quase inteiros e ainda estou com sono, e minhas mãos parecem gelatina, mas o sr. Yann Riddle Black me obrigou a escrever e atualizar ainda hoje, ele não tem dó de mim ): Mas espero que mesmo assim, tenham gostado ! Mil Beijo ! Review?**

**Ju K. Lender : **Aaaah que bom saber que não abandonou a fic ! Estou muito feliz ! Espero que o ff te deixe postar reviews sim, pois gosto muito de saber o que você está achando ! Muito obrigada viu? Fico feliz que esteja gostando ! Beijos!**  
>Yann Riddle Black : <strong>Vixe, agora é que você vai falar que eu sou perva ! Mas eu não acho que tenha um jeito melhor para fazer as pazes do que esse hahahahah Não vou ficar aqui de falação por que eu já te respondi antes né, mas deu pra você ver que esses dois estão muuuuito pervos, até demais para o meu gosto kk Muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado ! Beijos!**  
>sonialeme :<strong> Hmm que bom que você aprovou ! Eu também não acharia legal eles acordarem e irem direto para as partes interessantes hahahah estou tentando fazer isso bem devagarzinho, e garanto que não vai ter nenhum sexo adiantado, nem se eu tiver que escrever uns 30 capítulos ! Beijos!**  
>Pandora Beaumont :<strong> hahahahahah ele compensou muuuito bem no sonho, e agora compensou ainda melhor por não ter avisado pro Draco ne... o que achou? Hm? Espero que tenha a-d-o-r-a-d-o, é a primeira cena nesse estilo que escrevo, então, espero que não tenha ficado muuuito ruim ! A Weasel Fêmea não pode encontrar a Mansão, por que ela é protegida, lembra? Mas teria sido uma ótima ideia ! Beijos !**  
>Kimberly Anne Potter :<strong> Então, dessa vez você não vai precisar me desculpar, pois eu não parei eles dois kkkkk o que achou? Foi tortura agora? Que bom que amou Kim ! Fico muitissimo feliz ! Mil Beijos ! Espero que tenha amado esse também !**  
>DW03 : <strong>hahhahahaha estavam corajosos e com tesão, isso sim hahahah espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e fico muito feliz que tenha aprovado os outros ! Beijos !**  
>Ordem da Fenix : <strong>KKKKKKK eu não gosto de torturar ninguém.. eu não torturei no final desse chap, viu? Hmm se você achou aquele uma delícia, o que achou desse? Espero que tenha gostado ! hehehe beijos !


	11. Capítulo 11

Draco retirou a blusa de Harry, e distribuiu várias beijos e lambidas em sua barriga. Oh.. como Harry era perfeito. Tinha a barriga delineada, e os mamilos rosados, sua pele era tão macia, e ele cheirava tão bem. Era melhor do que Draco tinha imaginado. E como tinha imaginado ! Queria sentir cada pedacinho de Harry, queria ser totalmente dele.

Fez uma trilha de beijos até alcançar aquela boca maravilhosa. Hmm... o gosto de Harry, a língua de Harry, as mãos de Harry... deu nele um beijo apaixonado, que assustou o moreno com tanta emoção. Passou a mão naquele cabelo bagunçando, sentindo, experimentando. Passou levemente as pontas dos dedos na bochecha dele, tinha medo que Harry quebrasse, ou que fosse apenas um sonho, não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

O sonho era dele, não? Poderia fazer o que quisesse. E o que queria era beijar aquela boca, acariciar aquele rosto, ver aquele sorriso... O estranho era que não conseguia se lembrar da hora que tinha ido dormir, e aquele sonho era tão... real. Mas não poderia ser real. Não conseguia acreditar, que aquele garoto debaixo dele era realmente o _seu _Harry, que aquelas sensações que tomaram conta do seu corpo, instantes atrás, eram reais, que fora a boca de Harry que tinha deslizado em seu membro, e o envolvido de tal forma. Não. Harry não faria aquilo, nunca. Mas mesmo assim... não tinha ido dormir, e parecia tão real.

Harry estava debaixo de Draco, sua ereção estava tão desperta, que chegava a doer, pois ainda estava de calça, mas não conseguia ligar. O loiro estava lhe dando o melhor beijo de sua vida. Era tão bom... os lábios finos dele nos seus, e aquela língua... ah... era intoxicante... e tinha tanta paixão naquele beijo, que chegava a o assustar. Era tão bom, ficar ali deitado, trocando um beijo maravilhoso daqueles, enquanto abraçava-o possessivamente.

Harry chegou a achar, algum tempo na sua vida, que amava Ginny... mas nunca tinha sentido algo tão grande, forte e arrebatador com a ruiva. Ela não era... nada, perto de Draco. Ela nunca o beijara com tanto amor e tanta intensidade, e ele nunca tinha gostado tanto assim de ficar beijando-a por muito tempo. Mesmo assim... agora sentia que poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre, se a outra pessoa que o estivesse beijando fosse Draco.

Os pensamentos coerentes, as tristezas que o acompanhavam desde a guerra, o fato de estar beijando outro homem, seu inimigo, tinham todos ido embora. Tinha se esquecido de tudo. Só importava que estava beijando Draco Malfoy. E aquele Draco não era seu inimigo. Não podia ser a mesma pessoa, pois ele era tão carinhoso, e cuidadoso, não podia ser Malfoy.

- Isso é real? – a voz do loiro, o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Deu um riso gentil, também não acreditava que era real...

- E o que seria, senão real?  
>- Um sonho. – sussurrou enquanto dava beijos no pescoço do moreno.<br>- Hmm... você consideraria..ah.. me beijar, um sonho? – perguntou. Sentiu os músculos de Draco tensionarem.

O loiro encarou o moreno. Verde no cinza. Não sabia se deveria responder com sinceridade. Era Draco Malfoy, não demonstrava sentimentos. E aquele era Harry Potter, o herói do mundo mágico. O que Harry iria querer com ele? Muitas coisas, é claro ! Quem não iria querer algo, com ele? O Príncipe da sonserina. Rico. Gostoso. Lindo. Maravilhoso. Delicioso. Perfeito.

- Não seja tão convencido, Potter.

Harry inverteu as posições.

- Eu acho que sim... – disse enquanto atacava o pescoço de Draco com mordidas.  
>- Acha oque?<br>- Queéumsonho.

Draco soltou um suspiro de satisfação. Harry Potter. O _seu_ Harry. Estava mordendo seu pescoço daquela forma, e tinha acabado de dizer, que achava que tudo aquilo era um sonho? Oh Mérlin...

- Desculpe, eu não entendi, Potter.

Antes de responder, Harry deu um beijo intenso na boca de Draco, sentiu a mão do loiro, subindo e descendo em suas costas. Aaaaah Mérlin...

- Se isso é um sonho, eu não quer acordar, Malfoy.

Draco o puxou para outro beijo, e logo depois, Harry se sentou na cama, com a cara emburrada. Suspirou.

- O que foi, Potter?  
>- Eu... eu não...<br>- Você não? – perguntou gentilmente, disfarçando a impaciência.  
>- Eu não.. entendo ! Não entendo isso.. o que eu acabei de dizer... quero dizer... é você ! – Draco sentiu um Avada Kedavra o acertando no peito – eu não entendo essa sua gentileza repentina, e essa sua... intensidade.. e o por quê de eu ter achado isso tudo um sonho, e o por quê de eu estar aqui falando com você, enquanto você não fala nada !<br>- É... complicado... com o tempo, você se acostuma com a ideia.  
>- Que ideia?<br>- A ideia de me querer por perto, de precisar do meu toque, e querer cada vez mais. – respondeu deslizando os dedos pelo braço do moreno, o desejo escurecia seus olhos, queria Harry só para ele, para sempre. - você não teve tempo suficiente para se acostumar.  
>- E você teve?<br>- Não ! – respirou fundo, sua resposta tinha sido muito rápida. Torceu para que o moreno não percebesse nada. – estou na mesma página que você_, Potter_.

Harry se levantou bruscamente, e começou a ir na direção da porta.

- Potter ! Aonde você pensa que vai?  
>- Eu vou tomar um banho gelado, Malfoy. Tem obviamente algo, que você não me diz, e eu não quero ficar sentado, esperando, no escuro.<br>- Ótimo. Você quer ficar no claro? Eu te digo então. Eu quero você, Potter. Eu gosto de você. Desde o terceiro ano em Hogwarts que eu sei disso ! Está aí ! Você tem o que queria, agora o que vai fazer com isso?

Harry encarou Draco, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em um perfeito 'o'. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia nem se devia dizer algo. Malfoy, aquele moleque chato, metido, e insuportável, que infernizou sua vida escolar, gostava dele?

Viu Draco se levantar, e cruzar os braços no peito nu. Viu quando a máscara foi colocada, e quando ele passou do seu lado, murmurando 'é melhor você tomar seu banho, Potter', mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu se mover, não conseguiu dizer nada. Só conseguiu assistir enquanto o loiro se trancava no próprio banheiro.

O resto do dia passou. Harry tinha andado pela Mansão o tempo inteiro. Queria topar com o loiro em algum lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Não saberia como agir. Não saberia o que falar. Draco gostava dele, e ele estava indo pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro tinha passado há tantos anos atras. Era assustador. Era excitante.

Quando a noite chegou, resolveu ir dormir.

A manhã chegou rapidamente. Subiu para o Salão de treino, mas o loiro não apareceu. Harry sabia que estava sendo evitado, mas não deixaria isso acontecer. Tinha fortes sentimentos por Draco, e não sabia como lidar com eles, e nunca descobriria se eles continuassem sem se ver. O engraçado, é que só não tinha o visto o resto do dia, mas mesmo assim, parecia uma eternidade.

Bateu na porta e esperou. Bateu mais uma vez. Nada.

- Alohomora !

A porta se destrancou com um sonoro _click. _Abriu, e observou. Draco estava acordado, sentado em sua cama, e tomando café-da-manhã.

- Não respeita a privacidade dos outros, Potter?  
>- Qual o seu plano? Ficar aí sentado o dia inteiro, e me ignorar?<br>- Basicamente.

Harry andou até a cama, e se sentou no lado livre.

-É verdade? – perguntou baixinho.  
>- O que?<br>- Que você... gosta de mim desde o terceiro ano?  
>- Não, Potter, eu estava só fazendo hora com sua cara !<br>- Podemos conversar como os dois homens de 18 anos que nós somos, por um momento?

Draco suspirou.

- Sim, é verdade.  
>- E por que você nunca me disse nada?<br>- Por que eu sabia que sua reação seria aquela de ontem, ou então, violência. – seu tom de voz ainda era aquele arrastado, era ofensivo.  
>- Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia o que dizer.<p>

O loiro segurou uma resposta sarcástica, e simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

- Como você descobriu? Quero dizer.. que gostava de mim?  
>- Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você, Potter.<br>- Ora, por favor, Malfoy, eu só quero entender !  
>- Não tem nada para você entender aqui, Potter !<br>- Eu quero entender o que _eu_ estou sentindo por _você, _então, será que você pode colaborar?  
>- Eu... – suspirou – eu pensava em você o tempo todo, reparava em todos os seus detalhes, sabia seus horários de cor, e depois de um tempo me peguei imaginando como seria te beijar e ... – corou e se calou.<br>- E...?  
>- E, nada !<p>

Eles se calaram, e Harry roubou um morango da bandeja. Estava pensando furiosamente. Em pouco tempo que morou com Malfoy, ele sabia que o loiro ia treinar todas as manhãs, e que passava o resto das tardes, em uma sala que ele nunca pôde entrar, ou na biblioteca, nunca saia de casa, seus amigos não o visitavam com frequência. Os olhos dele, eram muito expressivos, e isso, Harry nunca tinha reparado, Draco sempre estava com aquela máscara, mas era só olhar para seus olhos, que ele sabia o que o outro estava sentindo. E depois de um tempo, tudo o que queria era beijá-lo, despi-lo, e possui-lo... os sintomas eram os mesmos... E naquele momento, só a imagem dele sentado na cama, com a expressão fria, e olhos temerosos, dava em Harry uma vontade de agarrá-lo e acabar com todos os seus medos, com apenas um beijo.

Draco assistiu enquanto Harry roubava um morango da bandeja, e o levava até os lábios, o moreno fechou os olhos enquanto mordia, e mastigava. Oh Mérlin ! Por que o garoto o torturava tanto assim? Imagens de Harry deitado nú, com vários morangos em cima do corpo, enquanto ele os comia, sentindo aquela pele, aquele cheiro, misturados com a fruta, invadiram sua mente, e ele estava prestes a enlouquecer. Mas não conseguia tirar a tristeza de seus olhos, o temor. Iria ser rejeitado. Sentia aquilo chegando.

- Sinto muito. – ouviu Harry murmurar. Uma tristeza o acertou em cheio.  
>- Por?<br>- Por ontem... eu te ataquei. Sinto muito por ter ido para A Toca.  
>- Por que você foi?<br>- Mione. Ela armou tudo, para que eu passasse uma semana lá, e se quisesse, até que minha casa fosse liberada.  
>- Oh.. Então por que você voltou?<br>- Eu não aguentei ficar lá, a Sr. Weasley não me deixava em paz, queria que eu fosse morar com ela para sempre, mas eu não sinto que lá é meu lugar, eu não me sinto em casa lá. A Ginny, fazia de tudo para se aproximar de mim, e eu sei que eu não gosto dela, ela não é a garota... a pessoa, certa para mim, e principalmente por que... eu senti falta... daqui.. de você... eu.. gosto de você também, Malfoy.

Draco ficou calado por um momento, quando sentiu que sua voz não falharia, respondeu:

- Não seja tolo, testa rachada. Só por que o que aconteceu comigo, está acontecendo com você, não quer dizer que você gosta de mim ! Você tem que... tem que...  
>- Sentir? Por que se for isso, eu sinto.<p>

Draco não estava entendo mais nada. Desde quando os dois conversavam assim? E se abriam assim? Desde quando Harry gostava dele? Sonho... outro doce sonho !

- Eu tenho a impressão, que sempre que estiver perto de você, tudo vai parecer um sonho – Harry disse como se lesse sua mente.  
>- Pare de falar baboseiras, Potter! Eu não sou uma garotinha..! – ia completar com um 'apaixonada', mas ele estava apaixonado, e muito !<p>

Harry riu.

- De qualquer forma, eu queria te perguntar, se você quer sair, para almoçar... – disse incerto.

Harry era tão encantador ! Conseguia dizer baboseiras apaixonadas, e se tornar inseguro, em um piscar de olhos... era lindo !

- Quero dizer, você não sai muito, e não precisa ser como em um encontro, se você não quiser, só duas pessoas, saindo para comer, um  
>- Cala boca, Potter ! Por Mérlin! Você devia ter parado depois do convite !<br>- Certo. E então?

Draco fingiu que pensava. Claro que aceitaria, mas podia deixar Harry um pouco mais aflito.

- Tudo bem, mas não se acostume, e eu vou escolher o restaurante.

Harry abriu o sorriso mais brilhante que Draco já vira, deixando o loiro totalmente derretido.

- É um encontro então. – se levantou. – eu te pego 12:30h. – e começou a sair do quarto.  
>- Eu não sou a droga de uma garotinha ! – Draco disse, e lançou um travesseiro na direção de um moreno risonho, que saia de seu quarto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiiiii pessoas lindas ! Tudo bom? Ai que saudade de vocês ! Demorei pra postar esse chap, ne? Mil desculpas ! Eu consegui acabar uma fiction que não era drarry, ( a ultima fic que eu escrevo que é de outro casal ) e então demorei um tiquinho, sem contar a escola que está me matando ! Eu não vou responder as reviews, senão não tem chap hoje ! Já ta na hora de ir dormir, antes que minha mãe decida me matar ! Espero que tenham gostado, deixem review, amo todos vocês, beijos e obrigada !**


	12. Capítulo 12

12:28 em ponto, um loiro batia na porta. Estava nervoso por dentro, mas por fora, usava a mesma máscara de sempre.

Não havia se vestido de uma forma especial, simplesmente por que era muito teimoso. Por pura implicação, não deixou que Potter fosse buscá-lo. Pelo seu orgulho, não se deixaria voltar a se apaixonar por Harry Potter. Não queria nada que durasse 24 horas. Não queria sexo casual. Não com Potter. Mas nunca diria isso para ele.

A porta foi aberta, e Draco não pôde deixar de observar minuciosamente o peito nú de Harry.

oOo

Harry andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. O que tinha feito? Chamado Malfoy para sair? Ora... mas o que mais poderia fazer? Afinal, tinha chupado o loiro e gostando _tanto _que só conseguia pensar na próxima vez. Queria só sexo, é claro, mas tinha uma vozinha na sua cabeça, repetindo e repetindo as mesmas palavras... Harry tinha que conhecê-lo melhor, tinha que passar um tempo com ele, retirar aquela máscara, e enxergar a beleza por trás dela.

Queria olhares lascivos direcionados para si, desejo estampado naqueles olhos cinzas, o rosto corado... todas essas cenas, que havia presenciado em seus sonhos, e na vida real. O que tinham feito na vida real, não era nem de perto suficiente, mas Harry não podia, não conseguia, e não _queria, _levar alguém - quem quer que fosse - para a cama, só para acabar com a curiosidade. E era isso que estava tentando se convencer, era apenas curiosidade.

Não conseguia se arrumar, pois essa situação era muito surreal. O que faria? Simplesmente bater na porta, acompanhá-lo para um restaurante, para poder ficar com a consciência leve, e depois o arrastaria para sua cama? Não... não era certo. E a vozinha dizia que não era _só_ isso que queria, muito menos o que precisava.

Batalhava nesse conflito interno e estava usando somente uma calça jeans, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Malfoy não estava arrumado propriamente para um encontro, o que só poderia significar que o loiro não iria. Assim era melhor... ou talvez não. O loiro observou seu peito, a expressão em seu rosto era contida, mas podia enxergar uma pontada de desejo nos seus olhos. Não era isso que Harry queria ! Queria mais ! Muito mais !

Passaram alguns instantes, talvez horas, assim, olhando um para o outro. Pensando, medindo, esperando, querendo. Draco emitiu um som com a garganta, tirando Harry dos seus desvaneios.

- Vejo que não está pronto, Potter.  
>- Eu... er...<br>- Melhor assim, poupou tempo. Eu disse que não iríamos, no entanto, se você quiser me acompanhar, o almoço está servido no Jardim.

Harry vestiu uma camisa cinza, e acompanhou Draco. Seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Mas por enquanto, decidiu não pensar muito sobre isso. Iria deixar acontecer.

Os dois almoçaram no lindo Jardim da Mansão. Ora conversaram sobre trivialidades, ora ficaram em silêncio, apenas desfrutando daquela maravilhosa refeição, ou observando a paisagem. Draco estava adorando cada momento. Era tão errado, se deixar levar por aquele lindo sorriso, e aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes outra vez. Não podia, mas queria tanto !

oOo

Harry podia enxergar de onde estava, um enorme lago. Não era do tamanho do lago de Hogwarts, seria um exagero, mas era realmente grande.. e estava tão calor ! Como seria bom poder voar, e depois dar um maravilhoso mergulho naquele lago! Seria ainda melhor se Draco estivesse com ele. Era realmente gostoso poder passar um tempo com o loiro, nunca imaginou que seria, mas era. O garoto tinha um ótimo papo, era divertido mesmo sem perder a pontada de sarcasmo, e além disso, era extremamente lindo e encantador. Queria Malfoy tanto...

- O que foi, Potter?  
>- Hãm?<br>- Você está com aquela cara, de quando quer dizer algo, mas não sabe se deve.  
>- Eu... gostaria de voar. Faz muito tempo desde a última vez.<br>- Ora, isso não é um problema. Venha.

O loiro se levantou e caminhou elegantemente com Harry em seus calcanhares. Foram para uma parte vazia do jardim. Era só grama, mais ou menos na extensão de um campo de quadribol, só não possuia os gols.

- Accio Firebolts !

Duas vassouras vieram, de Harry não sabia aonde. O moreno abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, enquanto montava em uma vassoura, e dava um impulso com os pés.

Por um bom tempo, os dois ficaram voando de um lado para o outro. Não tinha competição. Nada de tentar pegar um pomo, ser mais rápido, ou fazer as melhores manobras. Simplesmente voaram juntos, e fora perfeito ! Era tão bom, poder voar daquela forma com alguém ! Estavam em perfeita sintonia. Até mesmo quando tentavam uma manobra, o outro acompanhava facilmente, com a mesma elegância e facilidade.

Ventava muito, mas era um delicioso contraste com o sol que queimava suas peles sem dó. Harry observou Draco subir depois de um mergulho. O loiro tinha os cabelos bagunçados, de uma forma que nunca nem havia sonhado em ver, o rosto estava extremamento corado, seus lábios estavam em um tom vermelho, que era sensual e atraente. Estava lindo. Estava perfeito na opinião do moreno. E o mais chocante, era o sorriso. Verdadeiro, enorme, encantador, lindo, maravilhoso... Harry poderia ficar descrevendo o dia inteiro.

Ele por sua vez, também possuia um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, que se alargou ainda mais, quando o loiro se aproximou, e parou do seu lado.

- É ridiculamente fácil te agradar, Potter. – Harry riu.  
>- Como se você não estivesse gostando, Malfoy.<br>- Como eu não tive muita escolha, é melhor aproveitar. – Draco arrancou uma gargalhada deliciosa do grifinório, e se sentiu muito orgulhoso por isso. Oh Mérlin, estava parecendo um lufa com esses pensamentos !

- Oh não, Potter ! Essa cara de novo não ! Desembucha logo !  
>- Tem algo que eu quero fazer. Venha !<p>

O moreno deu uma volta completa, e disparou na frente do sonserino. Logo Draco o alcançou, e os dois voaram lado a lado, até alcançarem o lago. Só pararam quando estavam exatamente no centro dele.

Harry o olhou com um sorriso travesso. Seus olhos brilhavam em excitação. O cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado – se é que isso era possível – e o rosto estrava rubro. Ah, como Draco queria puxá-lo para os seus braços e nunca mais soltar, queria poder... Em nome de Salazar, o que Potter estava fazendo?

O moreno passou uma perna para o outro lado, se equilibrando com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Potter, o que...? – sua pergunta não foi respondida, pois nesse momento Harry Potter, se jogou da vassoura, caindo no lago.

Draco encarou o lago sem piscar. Estava perplexo, e não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer ! Potter era um idiota ! Tinha pulado assim, sem mais nem menos, e daquela altura ! A água devia estar muito gelado, ficaria com os lábios roxos, perderia o movimento dos dedos, e por fim morreria congelado ! Como podia ser tão estúpido ?

- Potter? – Draco gritou.

_Se ele está brincando comigo, eu juro, pelo nome de Salazar, que eu o mato ! Já era para ele ter subido ! Qual o problema dele?_

O loiro começou a diminuir a altura, quando o corpo de Harry apareceu. Estava boiando, de olhos fechados.

- Potter? – chamou incerto – Potter ! Anda logo seu testa rachada, me responde ! Potter ! – Draco estava voando tão baixo, que já podia colocar as mãos na água, e foi o que ele fez. Bom, não estava tão gelada assim, e como ele não estava no alto, não sofreria nenhum dano, se simplesmente entrasse.

Escorregou da vassoura, e deixou a água o engolir por alguns instantes. Estava, de fato, em uma temperatura muito agradável, considerando o calor.

- Potter? Anda, para de brincar seu idiota ! – o loito cutucava o braço do moreno, mas não estava recebendo nenhuma resposta. – Harry? Harry, por favor, para com isso não tem graça nenhuma ! – viu um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios do moreno, quando o cutucou nas costelas. Começou a fazer cócegas, e o grifinório não aguentou por mais tempo, explodindo então, em gargalhadas.

- Malfoy... hahahahah.. você devia haha relaxar... hahahaha  
>- Isso não tem graça, seu idiota ! – disse dando um tapa na cabeça do garoto, que parou de rir instantâneamente.<br>- Por que você fez isso?  
>- Você está rindo de mim, e a única coisa que eu fiz, foi me preocupar!<br>- Você estava preocupado comigo? – um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar.  
>- Eu estava preocupado com as consequências do salvador do mundo mágico morrer na minha propriedade. – Harry riu, porém voltou a ficar sério rapidamente.<br>- Você me chamou de Harry.  
>- Não ! Eu não chamei ! Você está enganado !<br>- Chamou sim, eu ouvi.  
>- Você estava quase morto, não entendeu direito.<br>- Eu não estava quase morto, estava e ainda estou, em perfeitas condições.  
>- Então vai me dizer que ser retardado assim, é seu comportamento natural? Olha em volta, Potter ! Nós estamos dentro de um lago !<p>

Harry abriu um sorriso magnífico.

- Aquilo foi incrível ! Eu estava doido para fazer aquilo !  
>- Eu garanto que estava doido.<p>

Harry nadou para um pouquinho mais perto.

- Na verdade, eu continuo doido.  
>- Não vá fazer nenhum outra loucura, da qual se arrependa, Potter.<br>- A única loucura que eu quero fazer, _Draco,_ é essa.

O moreno segurou a camisa da gola encharda da camisa de Draco, e o puxou de encontro para o seu corpo. Esperou alguns segundos, para que os dois pudessem absorver o momento, para que a realidade os atingisse, e quando isso aconteceu, nenhum quis parar. O grifinório acabou com a distância, escostando os lábios levemente nos de Draco.

O loiro, enrolou os dedos na barra da camisa cinza de Harry, puxando-o para mais perto, e aprofundando o beijo. Abriu a boca, e deixou suas línguas se entrelaçarem. Era um beijo cuidadoso, e não aplacava nem uma parte do desejo dos dois.

Eles romperam o beijo, e colaram as testas, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Diz meu nome de novo. – sussurrou.  
>- Eu quero você, <em>Harry<em>.

Oh, aquilo era demais. Harry beijou Draco com desejo e força. Não queria ser rude, mas precisava do garoto, e aquele desejo era tão grande que não podia se segurar. Invadiu a boca dele com sua língua, e as duas travaram uma batalha. Não tinha percebido até então como a língua libertina de Draco o provocava deliberadamente, não tinha percebido o leve sabor de menta e chocolate, mas agora conseguia sentir essas pequenas e maravilhosas coisas.

- Eu também quero você. Não consigo entender o que estou sentindo, Draco.  
>- Tesão. – Harry sorriu.<br>- Isso também. Mas eu sinto algo mais, diferente, e está me deixando doido.  
>- Não se preocupe com isso agora, Pot... Harry.<br>- Tem razão. Vou me preocupar apenas em te provocar, da mesma forma que você está me provocando.  
>- O que eu estou fazendo?<br>- Me provocando.  
>- Como?<br>- O seu cabelo está escorrido – o loiro retirou a mão, e tentou arrumar o cabelo – não ! Está... sexy. Seu rosto está corado, e sua boca, está mais vermelha do que o normal... mas você tem me provocado até quando está parado, esses dias.

Draco sentiu o orgulho crescer mais uma vez. Não sabia que provocava Harry daquela forma, e isso era maravilhoso. Foi surpreendido com a boca dele mais uma vez, e se deixou levar em mais um beijo cuidadoso.

- Agora, vamos sair daqui, por que já estou ficando com frio. – sussurrou com a voz rouca.  
>- Você só pode fazer de propósito !<br>- O que foi, Harry?  
>- Você fica me provocando, e pensa que eu não percebo.<br>- Eu não estava tentando, mas já que consegui, melhor ainda. – disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

Os dois nadaram até a borda do lago, e sairam. Uma vez lá fora, Draco puxou Harry para um beijo, e depois o moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Se você pensa, que fugiu do encontro, está muito enganado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Bom, aí está ! Mais um capítulo escrito sem nenhuma inspiração... espero que não tenha ficado ruim... Reviews? Não Yann, essa não foi a tal cena do lago, agora que eu percebi que vão acabar tendo duas, maaaaaaaas eu tive uma ótima ideia *-***

**A partir de agora, eu vou passar a responder as reviews de quem estiver logado, por PM, ok? Se vocês não gostarem assim, é só me falar que eu volto pro modo antigo ! Beijos !**

**DW03** : Aaaah provavelmente, ele fez esse auê por que queria que o loiro admitisse... vai saber o que se passa a cabeça desses dois hahaha que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico muitissimo feliz ! Espero que também tenha gostado desse !


	13. Capítulo 13

_Os dois nadaram até a borda do lago, e sairam. Uma vez lá fora, Draco puxou Harry para um beijo, e depois o moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_- Se você pensa, que fugiu do encontro, está muito enganado._

- Eu não vou em encontros, Potter.  
>- Nem comigo?<br>- Nem...  
>- Oras.. você vai perder a chance de passar uma noite com Harry Potter? Eu sou uma ótima companhia.<br>- Eu posso viver com isso. Eu não vou em encontros.  
>- Mas se você não for, como eu vou descobrir o que estou sentindo? – perguntou o moreno com um biquinho.<br>- Eu não precisei de nenhum encontro para descobrir Potter, se vira. Agora, se você me dá licença, eu vou tomar um banho quente. – disse se soltando do abraço de Harry.  
>- Não vai me convidar?<p>

O loiro ignorou a pergunta e entrou na casa.

Usando um feitiço, Harry se secou e também entrou. Foi direto para a cozinha, onde encontrou vários elfos. Depois de algum tempo, conversando e explicando, estava tudo combinado. Subiu para um banho. Já eram quase 19 horas, a tarde tinha passado incrivelmente rápido, na companhia do outro.

Depois de estar limpo, vestido e cheiroso, Harry bateu na porta de Draco. Prendeu a respiração quando o loiro veio atender. Como ele podia ser tão lindo ?

- Potter, espero que tenha vindo falar algo, e não babar.  
>- Eu... er... tenho uma coisa pra você. Venha. – disse segurando o loiro pelo pulso e o puxando.<p>

Desceram as escadas, enquanto Draco não parava de reclamar.

- Potter, me solta agora mesmo ... mas... o que é isso?  
>- Você disse que não vai em encontros... então eu trouxe o encontro até você. – disse com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. - Não precisa agradecer, vamos !<p>

A grande mesa da sala de jantar, foi substituída por uma mesa redonda para dois, o lugar estava iluminado apenas por velas e o teto encantado para parecer uma noite estrelada. Harry queria ter ousado mais, mas não quis gastar todas as ideias em um encontro.

Os dois se sentaram, e a comida apareceu. O moreno tinha pedido especificamente a refeição favorita do loiro, e a sobremesa também.  
>Viu satisfação nos olhos de Draco, mas tão logo, o outro colocou a máscara.<p>

A comida estava muito boa, e os dois conversaram. Conversaram sobre família, amigos, viagens, música, filmes, livros e muito mais.  
>Harry descobriu que Draco gostava de livros trouxas e filmes românticos, que ele amava doces, sentia falta da família, e queria muito viajar para uma praia.<br>E Draco descobriu que Harry era desejoso de praticamente as mesmas coisas que ele, e também descobriu que não havia como superar sua paixão pelo moreno. Era impossível, e seria insano tentar se afastar dele.

Há muito tempo o loiro já havia deixado suas barreiras caírem. Nada de máscaras, nada de restrições, estava se mostrando por completo para Harry. Estava contando e conversando sobre coisas que considerava muito íntimas para dizer. Falaram sobre sentimentos, e mesmo sabendo que um Malfoy não deveria se deixar levar, ele se deixou, se entregou e amou cada momento.

Os dois não estavam mais sentados frente a frente, estavam lado a lado, com uma proximidade além da necessária, suas pernas se tocavam casualmente e era como se houvessem descargas elétricas em seus corpos.

O moreno pediu a sobremesa e ficou extremamente satisfeito quando percebeu que era algo de chocolate. Estavam conversando e comendo quando Draco começou a rir de uma forma que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. A risada dele era encantadora, e o moreno estava cada vez mais fascinado

- Draco? – perguntou rindo – o que foi?  
>- Você.. – riu<br>- Eu ?  
>- Está sujo – respondeu mais calmo, apontando para o canto da boca.<p>

Harry passou o dedo indicador pelo lábio superior.

- Não... é mais para a direita.  
>- Aqui? – perguntou com o olhar travesso, escorregando o dedo para a esquerda.<br>- N-Não.. você é mais burro do que parece !  
>- Eu não consigo achar... me ajuda?<p>

O loiro revirou os olhos e esticou o braço, passando o dedo indicador na área suja, e explorando um canto da boca do moreno, lambendo o chocolate do seu dedo em seguida.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o pequeno auto-controle de Harry, e ele atacou a boca do loiro com desejo e necessidade. Foi um beijo com sabor de chocolate e excitante, as mãos conheciam todas as partes que conseguiam alcançar, e logo Draco já estava sendo pressionado contra a parede com a perna do moreno entre as suas.

Quando sentiu as mãos do outro tentando abrir o botão da sua calça, Draco parou Harry.

- Eu quero te mostrar um lugar especial.

O moreno não questionou, apenas segurou a mão do outro e o seguiu. O loiro o levou até o jardim, e entrou em uma passagem secreta, entre as árvores, eles chegaram em uma mini clareira, tinha um formato perfeito de círculo, e lindas flores no chão.* Era maravilhoso.

- Esse lugar tem um significado especial para mim.  
>- Por que ?<br>- Eu... quando Voldemort ainda estava vivo, ele passou um bom tempo usando a Mansão. Muitos cômodos ficam fechados, pois eu não quero lembrar daquela época. Muitas vezes eu fui vítima das maldições dele, então sempre que eu podia, eu vinha procurar refúgio aqui.

O moreno via como lembrar daquilo era difícil para Draco, e estremeceu ao imaginar o loiro sendo amaldiçoado por aquele maníaco. Abraçou o outro .

- Draco... – disse suavemente – isso já passou... obrigada por me mostrar esse lugar... significou muito para mim saber disso. – o loiro não respondeu. – tem algo que eu quero fazer.

Ele se afastou e ficou de frente para o loiro. Esticou o braço, oferecendo a mão para Draco.

- Eu sempre me arrependi de ter recusado sua amizade. E significaria muito para mim, se você aceitasse a minha. – deu um sorriso – Harry Potter, mas você pode me chamar de Potty, cicatriz, testa rachada, o que quiser...

Draco não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo, esticou o braço e segurou a mão de Harry.

- Não vai me dizer seu nome? – o moreno perguntou risonho, arrancando um lindo do sorriso do loiro.

- Draco Malfoy. – respondeu. – me chame de Malfoy.

Harry puxou o loiro e o beijou, fazendo uma trilha até a orelha dele, onde sussurrou:

- É um prazer conhecê-lo... Draco.

Os dois passaram pelo menos uma hora ali, ora beijando, ora conversando.

Quando finalmente voltaram para a Mansão, já era tarde. Harry encostou Draco contra a porta do quarto, e o beijou até que as pernas de ambos ficassem bambas. Terminou chupando o lábio inferior do outro.

- Boa-noite – Draco desejou.  
>- Espera... me deixa dormir com você. Meu quarto fica a 5 passos daqui... você não vai me deixar ir até lá essa hora da noite não é? Pode ser perigoso...<br>- Perigoso vai ser te deixar dormir aqui...  
>- Por favor?<br>- Tudo bem... mas nós vamos só dormir.  
>- Claro que sim...<p>

O moreno entrou no quarto puxando Draco, e os dois se despiram, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima, passaram um momento admirando o corpo do outro, ambos estavam fascinados. Deitaram na cama, e após algum tempo conversando, dormiram, com Harry por trás, abraçando o loiro.

* * *

><p><strong>* É impressão minha, ou a clareira que eles foram, é parecida com a clareira de crepúsculo? Hahahhah<strong>

**N/A : Oiii... eu sei, que está curto.. eu também sei que eu demorei uma eternidade para atualizar.. mas como vocês estão cientes, eu estava escrevendo Hot Mess.. e nesse meio tempo eu atualizei Doces Pecados duas vezes... mas isso é só uma desculpa para a minha falta de criatividade... mesmo com um roteiro, eu não estava conseguindo escrever esse capíutlo... Peço desculpa pela demora, e espero que vocês tenham gostado ! Prometo que o próximo capítulo fica maior ! Beijos ! Reviews?**


	14. Capítulo 14

Draco já tinha acordado ha uma hora. Já tinha quase uma semana que não usava sua magia todas as manhãs, e dessa vez, acordou com uma tosse irritante. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que um lunático o fizera mergulhar em um lago gelado e ficar lá por um bom tempo. Mas ele sabia que era a falta de uso de magia.

Tossiu mais uma vez e correu para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e jogou água gelada no rosto. Não podia se desesperar. Tinha que simplesmente subir as escadas e treinar.

Abriu a porta e atravessou o quarto. Olhou para a cama pela última vez antes de sair. Harry estava dormindo todo esparramado, e mesmo assim estava lindo. Sorriu diante daquela cena, sem nem mesmo se preocupar no quanto lufo parecia, afinal, ninguém estava vendo.

- Oh Mérlin ! Eu preciso fotografar esse momento ! Harry Potter na cama de Draco Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy sorrindo carinhosamente !  
>- Pansy ! O que faz aqui ?<br>- Sentimos sua falta, meu amor !  
>- O que? Sentimos?<br>- Eu e o Blaise.  
>- Blaise?<br>- Sim ! Você acha que ele não ia vir aqui te ver?  
>- O-Onde ele está?<br>- Lá fora. Eu pedi para ele esperar, não sabia se vocês estavam decentes. E sim, ele sabe que o Potter está aqui.

Draco teve outro ataque de tosses.

- Draco? O que foi?  
>- Não é nada.<br>- Você me disse que tinha melhorado !  
>- Eu só... não tenho praticado muito.<br>- Aposto que isso é culpa dele !

A morena andou até a cama e agarrou um travesseiro, usando-o para bater em Harry.

- Potter ! Acorda seu imprestável !  
>- Hmmmm..?<br>- Pansy... você pode sair um instante?  
>- Não !<br>- Anda logo, eu já vou.  
>- Tudo bem, mas se você acha que ele vai escapar, está enganado. Isso tudo é culpa dele !<p>

Pansy saiu do quarto e com um sorriso malicioso fechou a porta.

Draco assistiu enquanto Harry lentamente acordava. Sentou na beira da cama, esperando.

- Bom-dia – o moreno disse. Draco estremeceu. Como a voz dele podia ficar tão sexy depois de acordar?  
>- Bom-dia ! – respondeu.<br>- Dormiu bem?  
>- Ahmm.. sim.. você?<br>- Maravilhosamente bem. Tirando o fato que eu fui acordado pela Pansy e não pelos seus beijos...

O loiro se inclinou e depositou um selinho em Harry.

- Hei ! Só isso que eu ganho depois de te dar o melhor encontro da sua vida?  
>- Não foi um encontro, Potter.<br>- Não, claro que não. Agora deixe-me te ensinar como que se da um beijo direito!

O moreno se aproximou, mas Draco se levatou em um pulo e começou a tossir.

- Draco? O que foi?

Harry se levantou preocupado e segurou o outro pela cintura.

- O que foi?

Depois de uns instantes a tosse já tinha parado e Draco conseguiu responder.

- Eu acho que estou doente.  
>- Acha? – perguntou Harry, puxando-o para um abraço. – o você está sentindo?<br>- Não muito... só essa tosse e muito cansaço.  
>- Vamos comer alguma coisa, aí eu vou cuidar de você o resto do dia.<br>- Eu não estou com fome.  
>- Não? O que está acontecendo, Draco?<br>- Eu.. não tenho ido treinar.  
>- O que? Você sabe que precisa ir, ou então piora ! Eu não posso te deixar sozinho nem por um minuto?<p>

Harry sentiu os dedos de Draco se enrolarem na sua camisa. Suspirou.

- Vamos.. você vai comer algo e depois nós dois vamos treinar.

Harry segurou a mão de Draco e o puxou para a porta, mas o loiro não se moveu.

- O que foi?  
>- Você está de cueca, Potter !<br>- Ah.. – respondeu timidamente ficando corado e procurando por suas roupas.

Depois que se vestiu, tomou a mão de Draco e mais uma vez tentou puxá-lo.

- O que foi, agora? Eu estou vestido devidamente.  
>- Eu.. Nada. Não é nada. – Harry revirou os olhos.<br>- Você pode me contar.. Pode me contar tudo.  
>- E quem disse que eu quero te contar?<br>- Então não conte e eu não poderei te ajudar.

Tentou puxa-lo de novo mas não conseguiu.

- Blaise está aí fora. – sussurrou.  
>- O que?<br>- Blaise está aí fora. – falou um pouco mais alto.  
>- Oh.. e isso é.. ruim?<br>- Ruim? É péssimo, Potter !  
>- Eu não.. entendo..<br>- Ele é meu melhor amigo !  
>- E isso é ruim por que?<br>- Potter, eu o expulsei da minha vida, e agora ele está aqui e eu..  
>- Você.. está nervoso?<br>- Não.  
>- Eu vou estar aqui com você. Eu posso te ajudar.<br>- Eu não quero vê-lo.  
>- Claro que quer !<br>- Não quero.  
>- Draco, ele é seu melhor amigo ! Pare de agir feito uma criança ! Você senta falta dele e sabe disso ! Amigos fazem falta.<p>

Draco ficou calado por um instante enquanto Harry brincava com seus dedos.

- Você... está sentindo falta dos seus?  
>- Eu.. sim, muito.<br>- Então por que brigou com eles?  
>- Eu estava cansado deles, Draco. E do jeito que eles estavam falando de...<br>- De?  
>- Eu só estava cansado deles.<br>- Do que eles estavam falando, Potter?  
>- De você ! O jeito que eles estavam falando de você! – respondeu puxando o loiro para um abraço.<br>- Isso quer dizer que o trio de ouro está brigado por causa de mim? Acho que esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida!

Harry fez uma carranca.

- Você devia ir falar com seus amigos, Potter.  
>- Eu vou.. depois que você falar com o seu.<br>- Mas eu -  
>- Mas nada ! Você fala com os seus e eu falo com os meus. Mas eu vou precisar de você.<br>- Não, você não vai.  
>- Vou sim! E você vai ter que me ajudar.<br>- E por que eu te ajudaria?  
>- Por que eu estou indo te ajudar agora.<br>- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.  
>- Não ?Tudo bem então.<p>

Harry se soltou do abraço e deitou na cama. Depois de algum tempo esperando, sentiu a cama se afundar do lado dele.

- Tudo bem.  
>- Hmm?<br>- Tudo bem, Potter. Me faça companhia que eu faço para você.  
>- Ótimo ! Mas você vai ter que ir debaixo da capa-da-invisibilidade.<br>- Capa?  
>- Sim.. longa história, eu te conto depois, agora vamos enfrentar seus amigos.<p>

oOo

O encontro de Blaise e Draco, foi estranho somente no momento em que os dois se viram. Eles se entregaram a um abraço e logo tudo voltou a ser como Harry acreditava que era antes de eles deixarem de ser amigos.

Pansy e Blaise sabiam sobre Draco e Harry e depois de algumas bebidas os dois já contavam sobre as muitas vezes que o loiro seguiu o moreno.

- E então... foi assim a primeira vez que ele te espionou.

Harry riu.

- E eu, nem vou te contar da vez que ele te viu tomando banho. – falou Blaise travesso.  
>- Ele o que?<br>- Isso não é verdade ! – exclamou Draco.  
>- Mas bem que você queria – disse Pansy.<p>

E mais alguns copos...

- E aí, foi nessa hora que ele disse que eu tenho um lindo par de pernas ! – contou Harry morrendo de rir.  
>- Hei ! Você também disse que eu tenho ! Chega de beber vocês três !<br>- Não, não, não, eu mal comecei, Draquinho !  
>- Mas o Potter aqui, tem uma baixa tolerância a álcool!<br>- Isso nós podemos ver, quer mais aí, Potter? – perguntou Blaise servindo mais uma dose.

Draco revirou os olhos.

E por fim, mais alguns copos...

- Eu.. hic, me lembro de uma vez.. hic que eu vim aqui e joguei hic um jogo com vocês.. hic.  
>- Isso foi há uns 3 dias atras, Pansy ! – disse o loiro.<br>- E você sabe.. vocêêêê sabe, Blaise o que o hic, Draco disse?  
>- Não ! O que ele disse?<br>- Ele hic, disse que a primeira vez dele foi ótima, hic.

Blaise caiu na gargalhada acompanhado somente de Pansy dessa vez.

- Ah Potter... você não entende.. hic.. ele só disse isso por que você hic, estava lá. Não diga para ele que eu te contei, hic, mas a primeira vez dele foi com a tal da Daphne Greengrass, hic, e ele estava mais bêbada do que eu agora, ele gostava da irmã dela hic.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, acho que está na hora de vocês irem embora. AGORA !

oOo

Draco não sabia como aconteceu. Mas seus amigos foram em sua casa, e eles ficaram bêbados de manhã e levaram Harry Potter no mesmo caminho. Quando seus amigos finalmente foram embora já tinha passado um pouco da hora do almoço. Draco tratou com que Harry comesse alguma coisa e o colocou para dormir. Quase cedeu a tentação de deitar e dormir com ele, mas agora esta se sentindo bem melhor do que na hora que tinha acordado e sabia que se treinasse só um pouquinho, logo estaria novo em folha.

oOo

Harry acordou na cama de Draco, sozinho. Tentou se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e soube que tinha bebido demais. E falado demais. Oh Mérlin! Mas tinha sido tão divertido... há muito que não se divertia tanto. Sentia falta de seus amigos.

Se levantou e foi procurar pelo loiro. O encontrou no Salão de Treino.

- Draco.. eu sinto muito.  
>- Por?<br>- Eu disse que treinaria com você.  
>- Não se preocupe, Potter, eu já acabei.<br>- Amanhã você não me escapa.

Draco riu.

- Como você se sente? – o loiro perguntou.  
>- Um pouco de dor de cabeça. Você?<br>- Estou bem melhor. Agora se arrume por que você vai falar com seus amigos.  
>- Eu.. o que?<br>- Você não vai me escapar hoje, Potter. Disse que iria então agora vai ter que ir! Ande logo e se arrume, estarei esperando por você nos portões.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Hey! Tudo bão? Me desculpem pela demora.. eu sou uma pessoa muito atoa normalmente, mas esses dias eu estou cheia de provas (amanha tenho 9 sem exageros) e estou com tanta matéria para estudar! Mas enfim... desculpem mesmo! Eu prometo tentar postar mais cedo, mas não prometo nada, eu tenho prova até terça-feira que vem.. mas eu vou tentar postar mais cedo e fazer capítulos melhores... então, espero que tenham gostado, deixem review e deem uma olhada na minha drarry nova : **_**My Immortal **_**! Beijos ! Ah, e Yann, essa capítulo ficou umas 200 palavras maior ta.. rum kkk**


	15. Capítulo 15

_**N/A : OMG ! +100 REVIEWS? OMG ! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TODOS VOCÊS COISAS LINDAS E MARAVILHOSAS QUE EU ADORO MUITÍSSIMO, POR ESTAREM ACOMPANHANDO E DEIXANDO REVIEWS! EU ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO E SE DIVERTINDO ! E MUITO OBRIGADA POR ESSE PRESENTE.. EU NUNCA VOU ME ESQUECER DA MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC COM UMA RESPOSTA TÃO GRANDE.. E TUDO GRAÇAS A VOCÊS ! MUUUUITOS BEIJOOOOOOOOS!**_

* * *

><p><em>Harry desceu para tomar seu café-da-manhã, e só Ginny ainda estava na mesa. Pensou em refazer seu caminho para o quarto, mas a ruiva o viu antes que pudesse escapar. Sentou-se de frente para ela, e silenciosamente começou a se servir. A garota começou o seu discurso de que os dois deveriam conversar sobre o que aconteceu e bla bla bla.<em>

_Harry estava se saindo muito bem na tarefa de ignorar tudo o que era dito por ela, até que ouviu o nome de Draco._

_- ... Malfoy !  
>- O que?<br>- Você está assim desde que foi morar com o idiota do Malfoy ! O que ele fez com você, Harry? Ele não presta, ele é uma cobra venenosa e sonserina._

_O garoto respirou fundo, e voltou a comer._

_- E você nem mesmo concorda !_

_Soltou com violência a torrada que segurava._

_- Não ! Eu não concordo ! Sabe o por quê? Por que ele não é nada disso que você falou ! Eu não fiquei assim desde que fui morar lá, eu fui morar lá por que estava assim ! Não abra sua boca para insultá-lo na minha frente, pois eu preferiria passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele do que do seu lado._

_Parou para tomar fôlego, quando percebeu o que tinha dito. Uma pontada de arrependimento o atingiu, porém ele não se desculpou. Era verdade. Tinha dito a mais pura verdade, e não pediria desculpa por ter sido sincero._

_A garoto começou a chorar, e foi correndo para o quarto._

_oOo_

_Desceu novamente para a cozinha e se encontrou com a Sra. Weasley arrumando-a._

_- Oh Harry querido ! Bom-dia !  
>- Bom-dia !<br>- Você já comeu? Está tão magrinho ! Eu não canso de dizer isso... também, vive sozinho naquele lugar, e agora está vivendo com o Malfoy..._

_O sangue de Harry ferveu, e a senhora gordinha continuou falando._

_- Você pensou na minha oferta? Eu realmente acho que deveria vir morar conosco querido ! Você e Ginny podem se acertar, e tudo voltará ao normal !  
>- Sra. Weasley, sim, eu pensei na sua oferta, e não posso aceitar.<br>- Mas Harry...  
>- Eu não posso, por que <em>_não quero__. Eu amo todos vocês e agradeço muito, mas eu não __quero__morar aqui, e eu e sua filha __não vamos __nos acertar __nunca__._

_Dizendo isso, Harry saiu para o jardim. Tinha que sair daquele lugar e voltar para a Mansão Malfoy!_

_Trombou com alguém, e logo viu que era Hermione._

_- Harry ! Eu já estava indo te procurar para pedir sua opinião sobre...  
>- Mione, agora não, por favor. – tentou esquivar, mas a garota o segurou.<br>- Mas Harry !  
>- Agora não, Mione ! Eu estou voltando para a Mansão, ok?<br>- Harry !  
>- Eu não aguento ficar aqui! Se você precisar de algo <em>_importante __me mande uma coruja._

_Dizendo isso, Harry se soltou, e imediatamente aparatou._

_oOo_

Harry saiu pelos portões da Mansão Malfoy de banho tomado e segurando a capa. A boca de Draco secou quando ele viu o moreno com o cabelo molhado usando uma calça que servia quase como uma segunda pele preta, e blusa da mesma cor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele empurrou o outro garoto contra o muro e rapidamente juntou seus lábios. Oh Mérlin como teve vontade de fazer aquilo o dia inteiro!

Harry abriu a boca para receber o sonserino. Suas línguas se tocaram lançando correntes elétricas em seus corpos. Os braços de cada um seguravam o outro prossessivamente, o beijo era intenso e eles não conseguiam pensar em nada coerente além deles mesmos.

- Hmmm..Malfoy.. eu pensei que eu tinha dito que ia te ensinar a beijar direito, não o contrário.  
>- Acho que você percebeu que eu não preciso ser ensinado, Potter – murmurou dando beijos no pescoço do outro.<br>- Oh sim.. com toda certeza.  
>- Ao contrário de você..<br>- Sim.. si.. espera! O que? – disse empurrando o outro.  
>- Está tudo bem, Potter... você aprende com o tempo.<p>

Harry fechou a cara e jogou a capa na direção de Draco. Esperou o loiro risonho se cobrir completamente, esticou o braço e quando sentiu alguém o agarrando, aparatou no jardim da Toca.

Sabia que não deveria ter levado Draco ali. A última vez tinha sido um desastre, e mesmo que agora os seus amigos não o veriam, era uma invasão de espaço ainda maior. Estava sendo egoísta, não se importou com o que significava levar o loiro ali, por que simplesmente precisava da presença dele.

Os dois ficaram parados no meio do jardim em silêncio, até que Draco não aguentou mais.

- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar parado aqui com essa cara?  
>- Dá um tempo, Malfoy.<p>

Harry andou até a porta, sentindo que Draco estava o acompanhando de perto. Ele bateu hesitantemente e esperou até Ginny aparecer.

- H-Harry?  
>- Ginny..<br>- Potter.. – Draco sussurrou e os pêlos da nuca de Harry se arrepiaram – só para constar, você beija muito bem – o moreno ficou extremamente corado.  
>- Harry? Você está ... corando? – a ruiva perguntou.<br>- Cala a boca ! – o moreno exclamou virando para o lado.

Percebendo que a ruiva pensava que ele estava ali sozinho, Harry se virou para ela de olhos arregalados.

- E-Eu quero dizer.. cala a boca e.. me escuta? – disse quase como se perguntasse.  
>- Tudo bem... o que você tem a dizer? – perguntou cruzando os braços.<br>- E-Eu.. ahmm.. quero dizer..

Harry sentiu um cutucão na sua costela e quase conseguiu imaginar o que Draco estava pensando.

- Será que eu poderia entrar?  
>- Tudo bem.<p>

Os três entraram na casa e foram para a Sala. Draco observava tudo com seu olhar crítico. Era a segunda vez que entrava ali. A primeira não teve muito tempo para observar já que fora atacado, mas agora ele podia dar uma boa olhada em tudo, e ninguém saberia. Sorriu com as ideias que vinham em sua mente.

- E então, Harry?  
>- Eu sinto sua falta. – soltou.<p>

A ruiva sorriu. Draco apertou os punhos e grunhiu quase inaudivelmente.

- Não ! Não dessa forma ! – o moreno assegurou o loiro. – eu sinto sua falta, assim como eu sinto de Ron e da Mione.. como amigos.

A garota permaneceu calada.

- Aonde estão os outros?  
>- Saíram. Só eu fiquei. Você pode esperá-los aqui, se quiser.<br>- Oh.. ok, eu irei, enquanto isso nós podemos conversar.  
>- Você pode ir direto ao ponto?<br>- Eu sinto muito.  
>- Por?<br>- Por ter ficado bravo com você naquela manhã, e ter falado daquela maneira.  
>- Você parecia bem determinado em defender o Malfoy.<p>

Draco bufou e Harry lançou um olhar - para o local em que o barulho tinha vindo - que silenciaria qualquer um.

- Sim, eu estava. Mas não estou me desculpando por ter defendido ele, mas sim pela forma em que falei com você. Sua amizade é importante para mim e eu não quer perdê-la.  
>- Pare! Pare de falar de amizade! Se eu não posso ter seu amor, eu não quero mais nada ! – ela falou um pouco mais alto.<br>- Mas eu amo você, Ginny, como uma irmãzinha! Isso não pode ser o suficiente?  
>- Por que, Harry?<br>- Nós precisamos passar por isso de novo? Por favor, Ginny ! Você sabe que não vai adiantar nada, eu não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão – disse suavemente.  
>- Se é isso que você quer – ela murmurou.<br>- Você pode me perdoar?  
>- Oh Mérlin, sim ! Claro que eu posso te perdoar, Harry !<p>

A garota se levantou da cadeira em que estava, e se sentou no colo de Harry o abraçando e chorando suavemente.

- Eu sinto muito.. sinto muito.  
>- E eu aceito suas desculpas. E-Eu nunca mais falo mal do Malfoy, ok? Só não suma daqui de novo !<p>

O loiro sentia que ia vomitar. _Garota Weasel nojenta! E saia de perto do meu Potter!_

Ele estava prestes a se descontrolar enquanto assistia Harry fazendo carinho nas costas da garota, quando a porta se abriu e por ela entraram Ron, Hermione, o Senhor e a Sra. Weasley.

- Harry? – Hermione chamou.

O moreno conseguiu se soltar do abraço de Ginny e se levantou indo em direção daqueles que eram seus amigos, sua família. Ele quase os perdera, tinha que os conseguir de volta.

- Mione – ele disse puxando a garota para um abraço. – eu sinto tanto, tanto, tanto!  
>- Harry o que foi?<br>- Eu sinto muito, Mione! Seu casamento e o do Ron é muito importante para mim, e eu sou um padrinho horrível, eu não vou reclamar se vocês quiserem trocar ! Eu fui um péssimo amigo para vocês, me desculpe!  
>- Oh Harry... eu também sinto muito! Eu estava tão animada com meu casamento que nem percebi o como você se sentia sozinho, mas nós nunca vamos te abandonar, nós vamos estar sempre aqui!<p>

Ok, agora Draco ia vomitar. _Bando de grifinórios estúpidos ! Estão parecendo mais lufos do que tudo! Eu vou estar sempre aqui por ele, não vocês!_

- Então vocês me desculpam?  
>- Oh sim, Harry ! É claro!<p>

Enxugando as lágrimas que tinham escorrido sem que ela percebesse, Hermione soltou o amigo para que ele pudesse ir falar com os outros.

- Sra. Weasley?  
>- Sim Harry ! Eu te desculpe, meu menino! – ela disse abraçando o garoto – sinto muito por ter tentado controlar sua vida, você já é crescido e eu mal percebi isso! Me desculpe por te pressionar para voltar para a Ginny, eu tinha esse sonho louco que você faria parte da minha família, seria um Weasley.. ou ela seria uma Potter..<p>

_Se tem alguém alguém aqui vai participar de uma família, é ele da minha.. DRACO MALFOY ! O QUE FOI ISSO?_

- Mas eu sempre serei um Weasley!

_Uma ova que será!_

Os dois se separaram e Harry deu um rápido abraço em Ron e no Sr. Weasley. Agora tudo estava de volta em seu devido lugar e ele não tinha que se preocupar com mais nada.

- Você fica para o jantar?  
>- Eu adoraria ! – sentiu um chute na canela, e usou todo seu controle para não fazer uma careta de dor, quase conseguia ouvir Malfoy dizendo 'esqueceu de mim, seu bastardo?'. – eu adoraria, mas terei que deixar para a próxima!<br>- Oras, vamos lá parceiro!  
>- Eu sinto muito mesmo, eu tenho um compromisso. Vejo vocês depois?<br>- Claro ! Venha almoçar aqui amanhã, querido! E eu não aceito 'não' como resposta! – disse a Sra. Weasley.  
>- Tudo bem. Vejo vocês amanhã.<p>

Quando chegaram no jardim, a realidade caiu sobre Draco. Ele esteve dentro da casa dos Weasel, e estava tão preocupado em estar lá por Harry que nem mesmo teve tempo de preparar uma pequena pegadinha! Que desperdício de oportunidades! E uma atitude completamente lufa! Hmmmm.. não se ele pudesse usar isso contra Harry para conseguir algo essa noite... isso seria bem sonserino da sua parte.

O moreno esticou o braço com cuidado para que ninguém percebesse o que estava fazendo, e quando sentiu Draco segurando seu braço, ele aparatou com um loiro sorridente ao seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Olás... olás... bão? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado ! Não me lembro se respondi as reviews de vocês, mas muuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada todo mundo que deixou uma e todo mundo que leu ! **

**R E V I E W S**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Agora só faltam mais 3 capítulos e o epílogo para encerrar AL !**

**Cena cortada, explícita da primeira vez dos dois, se encontra nesse link : bvcmalfoy . livejournal . **

* * *

><p>Assim que os primeiros raios de sol invadiram seu quarto, Draco se levantou. Tomou um banho e se arrumou. Uma sensação ruim tomava conta dele, como se algo fosse acontecer naquele dia. Decidindo ignorar a sensação, desceu para a cozinha. Uma vez lá, ordenou que os elfos fizessem algo para ele comer.<p>

Algumas horas mais tarde, um Harry com o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o normal, entrou na cozinha, se sentou em uma cadeira, e encostou a testa na mesa.

- Tudo bem aí, Cicatriz?

O moreno gemeu.

- Achei que já tínhamos passado disso.  
>- Engano seu, eu nunca saí disso.<p>

Harry se levantou e passou os braços envolta da cintura de Draco.

- Então eu vou ter que fazer algo sobre isso, não é?

Beijou-o delicadamente. Empurrou o loiro contra a mesa, e começou a aprofundar o beijo. Draco colocou uma mão por dentro da blusa do outro, e arranhou suas costas levemente, Quando o loiro já estava sentado na mesa, com as pernas em volta de Harry, a campainha tocou.

Os dois se separaram relutantemente. Insatisfeito e com uma ereção muito dolorida, Draco foi atender a porta, tentando arrumar a bagunça que estava seu cabelo no caminho.

Antes que pudesse abri-la, a sensação ruim voltou.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. – a voz do ministro soou em seus ouvidos, e ele nem mesmo tinha percebido que já o estava conduzindo para a cozinha.

Harry estava encostado na mesa, de braços cruzados e a cara fechada.

- Quem é qu – começou a reclamar – M-ministro?  
>- Harry! Espero mesmo não estar atrapalhando o desjejum de vocês.<br>- Está tudo bem, posso oferecer algo? – perguntou Draco.  
>- Não, Sr. Malfoy, obrigado. Eu só estou dando uma passadinha, tenho ótimas notícias para o Harry.<p>

O moreno franziu o nariz. Era fácil perceber a hostilidade com que o ministro tratava Draco.

- E quais seriam? – o loiro perguntou fingindo estar desinteressado.  
>- Nós capturamos o Comensal que tinha o endereço dele. Não foi difícil, e bem óbvio, não acredito que não pensamos naquilo antes, ele estava dentro da casa, esperando você voltar. Idiota. – riu.<br>- Isso é maravilhoso ! – Harry disse rindo.

Olhou para Draco. Não queria que soasse da maneira errada, tinha se tornado muito bom morar com o outro depois de um certo tempo, mas poder voltar para a sua casa era ainda melhor!

O loiro estava de costas, com as mãos apoiadas no balcão, o que Harry não percebeu era que ele tremia levemente.

- Você pode voltar hoje mesmo, agora se quiser! O lugar está liberado, e nós o protegemos novamente.  
>- Muito obrigado, senhor.<br>- Bom era só isso mesmo.. ah, você também já pode voltar a trabalhar.  
>- Isso é muito bom!<br>- Até mais Harry. Sr. Malfoy, eu sei onde fica a saída.

O ministro se virou e saiu da cozinha. Mesmo com ele dizendo que sabia encontrar a saída, foi prontamente seguido por Draco e este por Harry. Mas o loiro não foi para a porta, ele subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto.

_oOo_

Era isso então, por isso teve aquela sensação ruim. Harry ia embora. Mas isso era bom, não? Finalmente aquele moreno idiota ia sair de uma vez da sua vida. Não teria que vê-lo nunca mais_, nunca_. Afinal, os beijos que trocaram, não significaram nada, não é?

Encostou-se na porta, e escorregou lentamente até o chão. Nada. Não significaram nada. E nunca mais iam se repetir.

Por que queria chorar? Não ia chorar. Nunca mais iria chorar. Malfoys não choram, muito menos por um certo Harry Potter.

Apertava as mãos fechadas em punhos com força. Que ele fosse embora! Não precisava dele para nada! Ele ia voltar para os amiguinhos e para os Weasley idiotas, e em questão de meses ia voltar a namorar com a Weasellete e dentro de alguns anos, os dois iriam se casar e eles teriam cinco ou mais mini-Potters correndo pela mansão que comprariam juntos.

E o que ele faria? Nada. Continuaria ali na sua mansão, lendo, treinando, fazendo poções estúpidas para o ministério, e quem sabe, algum dia eles o permitiriam sair dali, e ele conheceria alguém. Um outro Potter. Não seria difícil, só teria que procurar.

Sentiu uma lágrima caindo em sua mão. Não. Nada de chorar. Só tinha que afastar aqueles pensamentos, se levantar, sair dali e conversar com Potter. O outro não podia deixar tudo de lado, podia? Não. Eles iriam conversar e tudo ficaria perfeitamente bem.

Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho. Graças a Salazar não estava vermelho. Abriu a porta do quarto, e se surpreendeu quando encontrou Harry ali.

Ninguém disse nada. Draco levantou o queixo antes de quebrar o silêncio.

- Veio se despedir?

Harry se aproximou do loiro.

- Eu quero você, Draco. – disse antes de beijá-lo.

O loiro se deixou derreter por um momento, antes de empurrar Harry.

- E você acha que é assim?  
>- Eu...<br>- E depois o que? É melhor que você vá embora logo, Potter.

Harry não respondeu.

- Não tem necessidade de prolongar isso. Só vá.  
>- Eu não posso.<br>- E por que não?  
>- Eu não quero. Esse tempo que eu passei aqui.. eu não quero esquecer.<br>- Mas você vai.  
>- Me dê algo para me lembrar.<br>- Vá embora.  
>- Eu não quero me esquecer.<p>

Draco suspirou, ele tinha que fazer uma escolha que não era sua e dizer adeus de uma vez.

- Acabou, Potter.

Harry o beijou mais uma vez. Se separou para que pudessem tomar um ar, e juntou suas testas.

- Por favor, vá logo, Harry, é muito drama para uma manhã só.  
>- Não. – sussurrou.<p>

Juntou seus lábios e empurrou o outro para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta com o pé.

- Você não vai voltar mais - o loiro disse.  
>- Eu sei.<br>- Então por que?  
>- Eu quero me lembrar. Eu não quero imaginar como teria sido.<p>

Tirou a camisa do loiro, e explorou sua barriga e peito, sentiu o outro tomando vida embaixo de seu toque, e sua camisa foi prontamente retirada.

Empurrou-o na cama, e distribuiu beijos começando perto do umbigo e terminando no pescoço. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, Draco segurava o cabelo de Harry com força e o empurrava contra si.

Harry abriu a calça do outro e a tirou, jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto, voltou a beijá-lo enquanto retirava a sua própria.

Finalmente estavam completamente despidos, suas ereções se tocavam enquanto trocavam beijos lentos.

- Tão lindo – Harry sussurrou.  
>- O que você está esperando, Harry?<br>- Eu – deu um beijo em uma bochecha – não sei – um beijo na outra – o que fazer – um beijo na ponta do nariz.

Draco se colocou em seus cotovelos.

- Essa.. vai ser sua primeira vez não é?  
>- Sim – sussurrou um pouco envergonhado.<br>- Você não vai se arrepender.  
>- Nunca.<p>

O loiro depositou um selinho no outro e o afastou para começar a se preparar.

**CORTE DO LEMON**

Os dois adormeceram sem dizer mais uma palavra. Nos braços do outro, finalmente se sentiram em casa.

_oOo_

Quando Draco acordou mais tarde, se encontrou sozinho em sua cama. Harry tinha partido, e não precisava levantar para procurá-lo, pois sabia disso.

Finalmente deixou as lágrimas que segurou tanto, escaparem. Era ridículo chorar por aquele testa rachada. Mas ele o amava, e não podia negar mais.

_goodbye my almost lover  
>goodbye my hopeless dream<br>should have known you'd bring me heartache  
>almost lovers always do<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A letra que apareceu no final, é da música Almost Lovers by A fine frenzy<strong>

**N/A : E então?O que acharam? Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada a tooooodos que deixaram uma review, eu li todas e estou muito feliz com os comentários de vocês ! Espero que tenham gostado ! Beijos!**


	17. Capítulo 17

Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira dentro de seu escritório no Ministério. Tinha uma xícara de café fumegante na sua frente.

Assistia o vapor subir lentamente e desaparecer, quase sem piscar. _Draco gostava de café._ O cheiro da bebida preenchia o escritório e o moreno lutava para não se deixar perder em memórias, o que estava sendo muito difícil.

Suspirou e puxou a pilha de relatórios mais para perto. Tinha te que ler todos eles, eram casos já resolvidos, mas mesmo assim, precisava ter certeza que nada tinha passado despercebido. Pegou o primeiro.

**Garotos lançam duas azarações no mesmo alvo, enquanto treinam.**

Não entendia porque tinha que ler essas coisas estúpidas ! Queria trabalhar com algo mais sério e não tão bobo quanto garotos causando danos uns aos outros porque estavam treinando magia.

A imagem dele mesmo, treinando com Draco formou-se em sua mente, mas ao invés de suas azarações darem errados, um atingia o outro com vontade, querendo machucar, querendo deixar marcas. _Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém machucá-lo._

Fez uma careta, pegou o relatório e o jogou dentro da caixa escrito 'resolvidos'.

**Auror pego de surpresa pelo feitiço-da-perna-presa.**

Harry iria rir se isso não fosse (finalmente) importante. O auror em questão tinha ficado desaparecido por três dias, e quem o capturou usou apenas um feitiço-da-perna-presa.

Lembrou-se da vez em que Draco disse que o moreno tinha um belo par de pernas, e um pequeno sorrisinho triste se formou em seus lábios. _Se ele soubesse o quanto as pernas deles são melhores._

Não. Não ia ficar pensando em Draco. Mas o que podia fazer se tudo o lembrava dele? Suspirou e empurrou os relatórios, de repente havia perdido a vontade de ler qualquer coisa.

- HARRY !

O moreno deu um pulo quando alguém chamou seu nome, tirando-o de seus desvaneios. Olhou para a porta.

- Hermione! Por Salazar ! Você quer me matar?  
>- Harry?<br>- O que?  
>- Você acabou de dizer '<em>Por Salazar?' <em>Com em.. Salazar Slytherin?  
>- Não.. eu não.. – suspirou – eu devo ter passado muito tempo com o Dra.. Malfoy!<p>

A castanha o olhou com um pouco de suspeita.

- E agora, seu inimigo Malfoy, acabou de se tornar Draco?

- Não. Isso é um tipo de interrogatório, Hermione?  
>- Eu deveria estar te interrogando, Harry?<br>- Mas o que?

Ela rolou os olhos e se sentou na cadeira em frente a de Harry.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.  
>- Por que não estaria?<br>- Você não me respondeu.  
>- Como vão os preparativos para o casamento, Mione?<br>- HARRY POTTER! – ela disse batendo as mãos na mesa. – Você.Está.Bem?

O gaorot suspirou, sabendo que não poderia mentir para sua melhor amiga, além do fato de ela o conhecer muito bem, ele simplesmente não gostava de o fazer.

Mas como se conta para sua melhor amiga desde seus 11 anos de idade, que está apaixonado pelo seu inimigo?

- Não. – murmurou.  
>- Como se eu não soubresse disso ! Já tem quase uma semana que você saiu da casa do Malfoy e eu mal te vejo mais, Harry! O que está acontecendo?<br>- Nada, Mione!  
>- Agora não minta para mim.<br>- Eu não estou mentindo, só não quero falar sobre isso.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela, observando as pessoas que passavam. Com um movimento da varinha ele mudou a paisagem e se encontrou olhando para o campo de quadribol em Hogwarts.

- Não se feche assim, Harry, não faz bem e eu só quero te ajudar!  
>- O que você quer que eu diga?<br>- A verdade!  
>- Nem eu sei a verdade direito, Mione!<p>

Ela se levantou e colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

- Sim, você sabe, só tem que aprender a aceitar.

Diante dessas palavras, Harry imaginou se Hermione sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Draco, e sentiu que podia contar tudo para ela.

- Eu sinto falta dele. – sussurrou.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu já imaginava. Então... ele não é tão ruim assim, não é?  
>- Não... nem um pouco.<br>- E como vocês se tornaram mais próximos?

Ele pensou por um instante.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Eu lembro de ter chegado lá, e eu mal conversava com ele. A primeira refeição que nós tivemos juntos... acabou em uma enorme guerra de comida e comigo pulando em cima dele, quando eu percebi, ele estava de quatro do meu lado, tossindo sangue, ele correu para o banheiro e eu me lembro de ter ficado tão preocupado Hermione! Foi horrível, eu só queria poder ajudá-lo, mas ele se trancou no próprio banheiro!

Ele tinha uma antiga angústia na voz e Hermione foi ficando ainda mais preocupada.

- E então?

- Ele estava com essa doença esquisita, por que tinha desistido da sua magia, ele não a usava mais e era dessa forma que seu corpo estava reagindo.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Tinha ficado preocupada com Draco também sem nem mesmo perceber.

- Não é uma doença muito perigosa.  
>- Sim... ele começou a treinar toda manhã então e eu treinei com ele. Começamos com um jogo, quem coneguisse desarmar o outro primeiro, fazia qualquer pergunta.. ele ganhou a primeira e nós conseguimos manter o ritmo por algum tempo, até brigarmos e ele me lançar no ar.. eu revidei e aí nós tivemos a nossa primeira conversa sincera e foi.. muito bom.. eu me senti vivo e ele me entendeu, Mione!<p>

Ele parou por um momento, mudando a visão da janela para o lago de Hogwarts.

- Depois, nós fomos juntos até A Toca e eu terminei com a Ginny..  
>- Eu me lembro disso...<br>- E quando nós voltamos para a Mansão...  
>- .. sim?<br>- Eu o beijei. – disse tão baixinho que se a amiga não tivesse se inclinado mais para perto, não teria ouvido.

Ele esperou que ela se assustasse, gritasse, quebrasse, batesse, mas não esperava o silêncio que se seguiu. Não teve coragem de se virar para ver o rosto dela, e continuou contando.. agora que tinha começado, não ia parar.

- Eu o culpei, e nós brigamos. Acho que.. uma semana depois, a Pansy foi na Mansão. Ela me chamou para ir jantar e nós jogamos um jogo da verdade. De alguma forma, eu acabei na cama do Draco com ele.. tinha tanto tempo que eu não dormia tão bem, Mione.. sem pesadelos. Eu só dormi e quando eu acordei ele estava me abraçando e eu certamente não me senti mal com isso. Você não está brava, está?

Ele sentiu a amiga passar os braços em volta de sua cintura, o envolvendo em um abraço.

- É claro que não estou brava, Harry! Eu já imaginava que algo assim tinha acontecido.. eu conheço esse seu olhar!  
>- Obrigado, Mione.<br>- De nada, agora continue me contando, tenho certeza que não foi nada disso que te deixou tão chateado.  
>- Nós acordamos juntos e ficou tudo bem... foi aí que você me levou para A Toca e eu lembro de ter ficado tão bravo... todos queriam me juntar com a Ginny e eu só conseguia pensar no Draco e em como eu queria voltar para a Mansão e continuar onde nós tínhamos parado..<br>- Eu sinto muito, Harry.. eu realmente achei que você estava miserável vivendo com o Malf... Draco.  
>- Está tudo bem, Mione.. Ele me contou que gostava de mim desde o terceiro ano em Hogwarts e eu fiquei com medo.. ele teve tanto tempo para se acostumar com a ideia e eu não tinha tido muito, mas tudo que eu sabia era que queria ficar com ele, estar perto dele e que eu ficaria bem. Eu o chamei para um encontro e ele disse que não ia para encontros então no outro dia nós almoçamos juntos no jardim da Mansão, depois nós voamos.. ele tem um campo de quadribol, você acredita? Foi incrível, estava muito calor e depois nós nadamos no lago.<p>

O moreno pausou e deixou um pequeno sorriso dançar em seu rosto.

- De noite, eu preparei um jantar para nós dois e nós conversamos tão abertamente, sobre nossos sentimentos, sobre tudo e eu nunca achei que seria capaz de conversar com alguém assim, além de você e o Ron. Ele me mostrou um lugar especial e eu me _senti _especial.

Ele mexeu a varinha e a imagem rapidamente mudou para uma floresta.

- O Blaise e a Pansy fizeram mais uma visita e o Draco reatou a amizado com eles, e eu fui visitar vocês, estava com tanta saudades e ele iria me azarar se eu ficasse mais um minuto triste perto dele.

Hermione deu uma risadinha.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair pela janela e a expressão de Harry se tornou mais sombria.

- No outro dia, o Ministro nos visitou e ele disse que eu já podia voltar para minha vida, e que tudo ficaria normal. E o Draco.. – a voz do moreno falhou – ele simplesmente se fechou em seu quarto, Mione... e quando ele saiu, eu tive a certeza que ele estava chorando. Ele tentou me afastar, me mandar ir embora, dizendo que não tinha necessidade de complicar tudo mas eu.. eu sou um idiota! Um idiota!

Um lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha enquanto a chuva se tornava forte e raios cortavam o céu.

- O que você fez, Harry? – ela sussurrou.  
>- Eu... eu d-dormi com ele, Hermione.<br>- E.. e como você se sentiu?  
>- Eu não sei! Eu me senti... completo, certo, em casa! Eu estou tão confuso !<br>- Vocês conversaram sobre isso?  
>- Não!<br>- E por que não?  
>- Porque eu sou um idiota ! Eu fui embora antes dele acordar, Mione, eu não ia aguentar me desperdir, e se eu olhasse nos olhos dele eu não ia embora, eu ia ficar ali para sempre.<br>- Oh Harry! Eu não fazia ideia que você gostava _tanto_ dele!  
>- Eu... eu acho que é mais do que isso.<p>

Ela o abraçou forte enquanto ele lutava contra as lágrimas que queriam cair de seus olhos.

- Porque você não vai encontrá-lo?  
>- Eu não posso! Isso nunca vai funcionar!<br>- Mas já funcionou, Harry ! Você não percebe? Já funcionou! Vocês dois conseguiram passar esses dias juntos, vocês se apaixonaram e não se mataram!  
>- Eu estou com medo, Hermione.<br>- Eu sei... Não fique assim...  
>- O que eu faço?<br>- Eu não posso te dizer. Mas quem sabe nós não podemos começar contando a verdade para os outros?  
>- Não! Eu não posso!<br>- Eu sei que você está com medo, mas você tem que fazer isso, ouviu?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Sim.  
>- Ótimo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oi! Espero que tenham gostado !**

_**Reviews are love s2**_


	18. Capítulo 18

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Harry havia conversado com Hermione.

Depois de saírem de seu escritório, a castanha levou Harry direto para A Toca. Eles almoçaram juntos e foi realmente bom passar um tempo com todos os Weasley, como nos velhos tempos. Mas a calmaria acabou junto com o almoço.

_- Harry? Porque você não conta para eles as novidades?  
>- Que novidade, Harry? – Ginny<br>- Eu... er... hmm..._

Tinha sido pior do que pensava. Não é como se ele tivesse vergonha de quem era ou de quem amava, mas era difícil contar para sua família e para sua ex-namorada que havia se tornado gay e que amava um antigo Comensal da Morte que eles odiavam. Simplesmente não era fácil.

_- Vocês sabem... é que.. bem..  
>- Ele descobriu uma coisa!<br>- Er sim.. obrigado pela __ajuda__, Hermione.  
>- Conte sempre comigo.<br>- Eu..  
>- Desembucha logo ! Não é como se você fosse gay ou alguma coisa assim! Você pode conversar conosco – Ginny<br>- Ginny não seja ridícula – Ron  
>- Você tem algum motivo melhor por ele ter terminado comigo?<br>- Er... pessoal, vocês estão fugindo do ponto !  
>- Nah, deixe eles Harry, estão na direção certa!<em>

Ele então tropeçou nas palavras e gaguejou como nunca havia gaguejado, mas no final das contas conseguiu contar para eles sobre sua sexualidade.

As reações foram todas variadas. Ginny pulou dizendo 'EU SABIA!'. Ron ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão. A Sra. Weasley quase desmaiou e foi amparada pelo Sr. Weasley que estava curiosamente silencioso. E George abriu um grande sorriso dizendo 'Bem-vindo ao clube'.

E foi aí que Molly realmente desmaiou.

_- E tem mais ! – Hermione disse._

_Harry duvidou que ela estivesse realmente tentando ajudar._

_- Harry? – Ron  
>- Eu... meio que... ahm estou.. apaixonado por alguém..<em>

Depois de revelar que estava gostando de Draco, Harry achou que seria melhor sair de lá. Foi um caos total. Ginny deu o maior escândalo da sua vida e acusou Draco de várias coisas, e Harry até concordava com ela que foi o loiro que fez o moreno virar gay.

Ron havia ficado extremamente bravo. A Sra e o Sr. Weasley não estavam lá na hora para ouvir, mas Harry sabia que logo logo eles já estariam sabendo.

E George... Harry corou ao lembrar do ruivo dizendo que eles poderiam ter um pouquinho de 'ação à tres'.

E agora... agora Harry não sabia o que fazer. Já tinha admitido para si mesmo que amava Draco, já tinha admitido para toda a família Weasley e para Hermione... o que precisava fazer era admitir para Draco mas.. e se o loiro não o quisesse mais? O que seria deles quando ficassem juntos? Seriam capazes de não brigar? Seriam capazes de manter uma vida, e talvez uma família, juntos?

Suspirou passando uma mão no cabelo. Teriam que fazer dar certo, porque simplesmente não aguentaria ficar longe do outro mais tempo. Jogou-se na cama, e seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente.

_oOo_

_CENA EXPLÍCITA DO SONHO DO HARRY CORTADA, VOCÊ PODE ENCONTRAR AQUI : bvcmalfoy . livejournal 1371 . html_

_oOo_

Harry acordou suado e com a calça melada. Xingou baixinho lembrando do sonho maravilhoso que teve. Fora tão intenso e maravilhoso e no sonho Draco o amava também!

Ele só queria... ele precisava de Draco !

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Precisava desesperadamente se limpar.

Uma hora depois, Harry saia de casa, já de banho tomado, o cabelo bagunçado como sempre, usando uma calça preta e uma blusa verde-escuro,e um brilho determinado nos olhos.

Aparatou em frente aos portões da Mansão Malfoy.

Não bateu na porta quando a alcançou e simplesmente entrou correndo na casa, sem se importar com o fato de que não foi parado por nenhum feitiço e sem se preocupar por ter conseguido invadir a casa tão facilmente. Draco não estava na cozinha e nem na sala da estar, o que era esperado, já que era tarde da noite.

Chegou ao quarto do loiro e bateu na porta. Não obteve resposta e por isso entrou. No centro da cama, Draco dormia pesadamente, seu cabelo bagunçado e usando apenas uma cueca vermelha.

Harry lutou contra a vontade, mas não conseguiu vencer. Ele se aproximou e acariciou a face de seu amante, passou o dedo entre os sedosos fios de cabelo loiro, traçou a linha perfeita do nariz e da mandíbula, escorregou a mão pelo braço e forte e entrelaçou seus dedos.

Sentou-se timidamente na cama e antes que percebesse, já estava deitado ao lado dele, abraçando-o.

Sentiu o braço de Draco se fechar em volta de si e outro murmurando algo. Beijou sua testa.

- Potter...

Draco suspirou seu nome sonhadoramente.

- Sim.. sou eu.  
>- Hmmmmm.. Porque demorou tanto?<br>- Não importa... estou aqui agora..

A resposta demorou,mas veio em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Eu queria que fosse verdade.  
>- É verdade! Eu estou aqui! Abra os olhos, Draco!<p>

Mas o loiro já tinha caído em sono profundo mais uma vez, e Harry não conseguiu arrancar mais nada dele. Draco estava pensado que era um sonho. Estava pensando que Harry não estava ali de verdade, ele não conseguia acreditar.

O moreno segurou a vontado de sacudir o outro, acordá-lo e provar de todas as maneiras possíveis que estava ali e não iria embora.

Ele queria mostrar para o loiro que seria dele e todo dele. Mas não tinha o coração para acordar aquele anjo perfeito.

Mas ele não precisou. O aperto de Draco aumentou, e de repente, duas orbes cinzentas o encaravam, confusão estampada nelas.

- Eu estou sonhando?  
>- Er... não...<p>

Draco o apertou ainda mais, como se para ter certeza, e chegou seu rosto perigosamente mais perto do de Harry, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- Potter?  
>- Sim.<p>

Draco arregalou os olhos e se levantou abruptamente.

- Você está aqui!  
>-Sim.<br>- No meu quarto!  
>- Sim.<br>- Na minha cama!  
>- Er...<p>

Harry podia enxergar um brilho de raiva nos olhos de Draco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha dito que nunca mais nos veríamos.  
>- Eu não disse isso... exatamente.<br>- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntou em um tom mais baixo.  
>- Eu..<br>- E por Salazar, porque você estava na minha cama? Eu nem bebi tanto assim ! Eu deveria me lembrar se algo tivesse acontecido e porque você está vestido e eu não? Oh Mérlin!

Harry se levantou e segurou Draco pelos pulsos.

- Se acalme, nada aconteceu. - _Ainda. _Adicionou mentalmente.  
>- Então porque...?<br>- Eu senti sua falta.  
>- E isso é motivo para pular na minha cama?<br>- Me desculpe, eu simplesmente não consegui... resistir.  
>- Não pareceu ser tão difícil quando você saiu da minha cama sem nem mesmo se depesdir.<p>

Uma onda de remorso atingiu Harry.

- Eu sinto tanto, Draco. Eu nunca fiz algo tão estúpido quanto aquilo... me desculpe.

- Potter. O. Que. Você. Está. Fazendo. Aqui?  
>- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, eu não deveria ter ido embora, e desculpe, eu quero você, eu quero ficar com você!<br>- O que você...?  
>- Eu te amo, Draco. Muito, eu te amo muito e esse sentimento está me esmagando, eu não quero ficar longe de você nunca mais, eu quero estar perto de você em todos os momentos, eu quero acordar e ter você do meu lado, eu quero te dar um beijo de boa-noite e bom-dia, eu quero preparar seu café-da-manhã, e quero cuidar de você quando ficar doente, quero te esquentar quando fizer frio e poder voar junto de você, eu quero fazer tantas coisas e estou ficando louco, eu preciso de você!<br>- Harry -  
>- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, mas você pode me perdoar? Eu não sei se consigo ficar sem você, não consigo imaginar meu futuro sem você nele, e eu -<br>- Cala a boca seu idiota! Por favor só...

Draco puxou Harry e juntou seus lábios em um beijo. Eles não se moveram, só ficaram ali de lábios colados por um tempo.

- Só... pare de falar!  
>- Isso quer dizer que -<br>- Sim, eu te desculpo.

Os olhos de Harry brilharem e ele abriu um sorriso que poderia cegar qualquer um. Depositou beijos nas bochechas de Draco, em cada pálpebra, na testa e sentiu o nariz do loiro franzir quando beijou a pontinha dele.

- Harry?  
>- Sim?<br>- Você estava falando sério?  
>- Hm?<br>- Você sabe... quando disse que – ele corou.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu amo você, não duvide disso.  
>- Que bom, porque... eu acho que também amo você.<p>

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E-eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

O moreno deu uma risada aliviada e contente.

- Isso é muito, muito bom. – beijou os o lábios do outro. – agora, deixe-me te provar o tanto que eu te amo, naquela cama ali. – disse puxando o loiro para a cama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiii ! O que acharam? Eu sei que o sonho ficou UM POUQUINHO confuso em uma parte lá, mas sonhos são sempre consfusos, né?**

**Deixem reviews porque eu tenho milhares de bons motivos :  
>1 – MEU NOVO VIDEO DRARRY<br>**www . youtube watch?v=FvAvwNHMgfM&feature=plcp**  
><strong>

**Me digam o que acharam dele !**

**2 – A CAPA DA FIC**

**Gostaram dela?**

**3 – O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É O ÚLTIMO**

**Vocês não querem me deixar feliz nãaao? Aí eu posto o último beeeem rapidinho!**

**4 – CORES**

**Minha nova traduçãaaaao ! Vocês vão ler? É mais uma drarry !**

**5 – NOVA FIC**

**Eu já tenho o primeiro capítulo da próxima drarry praticamente pronto, o que vocês preferem, uma fic com o Draco e Harry ligados por um link OU uma fic em que um dos dois é um vampirinho? Votem no meu perfil ! E deixem uma review falando sobre minha PRIMEIRA enquete !**

**6 – LEMON**

**Olha o sonho lindo maravilhoso que eu escrevi para vocês ! Eu acho que mereço reviews heim ! hmmmm!**


	19. Capítulo 19

- Você está perfeita.

Hermione sorriu abertamente para seu melhor amigo.

- Vamos, Ron deve estar ficando doido com essa espera.  
>- As noivas sempre se atrasam, Harry – disse a castanha rindo.<p>

Eles estavam na Toca, Hermione tinha finalmente conseguido terminar de se arrumar. Ela havia sido interrompida tantas vezes pelos familiares que acabou pensando que nunca ficou sozinha, Hermione se observou no espelho e ficou contente com o resultado. Sabia que poderia confiar na sua família.

Ela ouviu vagamente que Ron havia tentado subir no andar em que ela estava e uma 'armadilha' da loja dos gêmeos Weasley o acertou em cheio. Ela riu imaginando a cara do noivo.

Agora estava completamente pronta. Vestida, maquiada, com o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado, e todas os outros detalhes também. Harry a esperava na porta, esticando o braço tentadoramente para que ela segurasse sua mão e ele a guiasse até a sala, onde encontraria com seu pai e então andaria até o altar.

Estava nervosa, muito nervosa, suas mãos apertavam o tecido do vestido levemente - _e se ela caísse? E se Ron tivesse desistido ? Oh Merlin! Era terrível a pressão_ - mas em nenhum momento ela havia duvidado da sua decisão, sabia o que estava fazendo e era com aquilo que havia sonhado sua vida inteira.

Segurou a mão do seu melhor amigo, e foi surpreendida quando ele a puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Tão linda, você está tão linda, Mione. – disse fazendo carinho nas costas da amiga.  
>- Assim eu fico ciúmes – um Draco com a voz arrastada falou, dando um sorriso selvagem.<br>- Draco ! – Hermione exclamou. Ela saiu do abraço do moreno, colocou as mãos na cintura, e deu uma volta – o que acha?

O loiro pareceu considerar e depois de um momento respondeu:

- Você está maravilhosa, Hermione.  
>- Obrigada !<p>

Ela se jogou nos braços do loiro, mesmo sabendo que ele odiava esse tipo de contato, afinal, era seu dia e ela poderia fazer o que quisesse.

- Vocês vão cuidar de tudo depois que eu for não é?  
>- Claro que sim, Mione – disse Harry - não se preocupe com isso agora. Nós temos que passar pelo casamento primeiro não é?<br>- Casamento. Claro. Eu quase me esqueci – ela disse.

Draco sorriu.

- Vamos logo, por que o seu noivo já está imaginando se você o abandonou no altar.

Os três desceram as escadas. Assim que Hermione foi para o lado de seu pai, Harry segurou a mão de Draco e o puxou para o jardim. Ele ficou em pé, no seu lugar de padrinho, e o loiro sentou em um dos bancos.

Era estranho, realmente, encontrar Draco Malfoy, na Toca, sentando em um banco cheio de Weasleys, no casamento de Ron e Hermione, e tudo isso por que ele estava namorando Harry Potter.

Já faziam alguns meses desde que os dois haviam se acertado e tudo parecia perfeito. Harry era o homem perfeito e Draco não poderia estar mais feliz.

E nem Harry. Draco o completava e entendia, era compreensivo e –acredite se quiser- romântico.

E agora sentado ali, tudo que o loiro podia pensar, era que um dia, iria se casar com Harry. Um dia, ele estaria lá na frente esperando para dizer 'sim' e ser do moreno para sempre. Mas ele não diria isso para o namorado. Claro que não, afinal, estavam juntos por apenas alguns meses, Harry surtaria se ouvisse a palavra casamento e a quantidade de filhos que o loiro queria ter.

Filhos, oh sim, muitos filhos. Adotados, ou talvez tomasse uma poção que o fizesse engravidar.. no mundo mágico, as opções eram diversas e tudo que Draco queria era segurar um filho que fosse a mistura dele e de Harry.

Com o cabelo tão loiro quanto o seu e os olhos tão verdes quanto os de Harry, ou talvez com um cabelo tão bagunçado e escuro quanto o do moreno, e os olhos acizentados. Não importava, só queria um filho que mostrasse o tamanho do amor que os dois nutriam um pelo outro.

Mas de novo, nunca diria isso para Harry.. pelo menos não tão cedo.

Assistiu Hermione caminhar confiante até o altar, mas Draco a conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer o brilho nervoso em seus olhos. Ron abriu um enorme sorriso para a noiva e ele só tinha olhos para ela.

Mais da metade dos convidados estavam se afogando em lágrimas na altura em que os dois se beijaram e Draco sorriu ao perceber que seu moreno tentava esconder algumas.

_oOo_

Draco esticou o braço, Harry o lançou um olhar por debaixo dos cílios e tentadoramente segurou a mão do namorado.

O loiro o puxou para a pista de dança.

- Draco.. eu não sei dançar!

Dando um sorriso confiante, ele passou um braço em volta da cintura do moreno, e segurou a outra mão.

- Confie em mim – sussurrou.

_I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
>And he grabs me, he has me by my heart<br>(Eu não posso negar a forma que ele segura minha mão  
>E ele me agarra, ele me tem pelo coração)<em>

Eles começaram a rodopiar e Harry estava muito nervoso. Não sabia dançar, e era a primeira vez em que os dois ficavam juntos publicamente. Claro que seus amigos mais íntimos já sabiam da sua relação com Draco, mas para os outros, era algo extremamente novo.

Podia sentir os olhares queimando seus corpos, mas também sentia que Draco não se importava nem um pouco, então achou melhor apenas ignorar.

Enquanto estavam ali dançando, Harry soube que não queria estar com mais ninguém, queria ficar daquele jeito com Draco pelo resto da vida, e se pudesse fazer isso, seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Queria ficar com ele eternamente, ser imortal.. o quão terrível é amar algo que a morte pode tocar?

- Eu vi aquilo - sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Harry.  
>- Hmmm... Aquilo oque?<br>- Você estava chorando.  
>- Não, não estava!<p>

O moreno corou e Draco achou simplesmente adorável aquele tom avermelhado nas bochechas de seu namorado.

- Eu vi.  
>- Não, você está precisando dos meus óculos.<br>- Essa coisa horrorosa? Não obrigado.  
>- Hei!<br>- Mas se serve de consolo.. eu quase chorei.

Rodopiavam pela pista como se tivessem feito aquilo a vida inteira, Harry pertencia aos braços de Draco e Draco pertencia nos braços de Harry.

Haviam saído de uma inimizade, do ódio, da escuridão e de lados contrários. Não eram mais aqueles garotinhos que estudaram em Hogwarts, eram homens, maduros e apaixonados.

Harry nunca havia amado daquela forma, e nem sido correspondido com tanta intensidade, e sabia que iria amar Draco até os fins dos tempos e nada poderia separá-los.

- Viu? Eu disse para confiar em mim, não foi tão ruim, foi?

O moreno sorriu.

- Não.

Puxou Draco o mais perto possível e colou seus lábios em um beijo lento, tomando seu tempo.

- Eu amo você.  
>- Eu também, Harry.<br>- Não.. você não entende. Eu te amo muito. Demais. Para Sempre. Não quero ficar sem você nunca mais.  
>- Eu tam-<br>- Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, Draco.  
>- Eu nã-<br>- E eu sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas eu quero que você seja minha força, minha inspiração, e eu prometo partilhar minhas dores, meus sonhos, prometo te ajudar quando precisar, prometo rir com você, te confortar em tempos de sofrimento, cuidar de você, você é meu anjo e eu prometo te amar para sempre.  
>- Harry! Eu te amo tanto.. – respondeu o loiro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.<br>- Eu prometo uma vida inteira cheia de sexo, em todos os lugares que você imaginar, de todas as formas possíves, prometo realizar todas as suas fantasias e satisfazer todos os seus desejos. – Draco gargalhou, embora as lágrimas já rolassem livremente em suas bochechas. Harry beijou uma das lágrimas. – Draco?  
>- Sim?<br>- Você é minha vida. Quer casar comigo?

_And this is the way that they'll remember us_  
><em>You held me and taught me how<em>  
><em>I think I am ready now<em>  
><em>If this is the way it ends<em>  
><em>This is the way it's meant to be<em>  
><em>(E é dessa forma que eles vão se lembrar de nós<em>  
><em>Você segurou minha mão e me ensinou como<em>  
><em>Eu acho que estou pronto agora<em>  
><em>Se é assim que termina<em>  
><em>É assim que deve ser)<em>

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA : ! Olha quem apareceu aqui! Hahahha consegui terminaaaaaar! Nossa, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse final porcaria que eu escrevi ! Fiquem livres para imaginar a resposta do Draquinho.. embora eu espero que vocês imaginem um grande SIM ne ! O próximo capítulo é só para os agradecimentos... ! E algumas informações sobre a próxima Drarry estão nele também !**

**As letras que apareceram são das músicas : Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey e The way it ends by Landon Pigg**


	20. AGRADECIMENTOS

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Muitissimo obrigada**

**Reviews : MINHA PRIMEIRA E ÚNICA (POR ENQUANTO) FIC COM MAIS DE 100 REVIEWS !  
>PattJoger, Sakusasuke, Nanda Grace, Pandora Beaumont, Erika Wesley Salvatore, Fernanda Char, Brunna, Miguel Malfoy, Ju K. Lender, AnaLunaPotter, annegreen, Yann Riddle Black*, MarciaBS, Ordem da Fenix, F do Misha, Kimberly Anne Potter*, DW03*, Talia Fogaca, yinfa, Aziza Phoenix, Nicky Evans e Jessy Potter 2209.<br>*Foi aqui nessa fic que eu conheci essas pessoas fofíssimaaaaaaaaaaaaas e lindíssimaaaaaas que eu já adoro muito !**

**Alertas : sonialeme, Ju , Atena's Daughter, BeatrizHyuuga, Yann Riddle Black, Amber Zoaldyeck, MarciaBS, Bet97, DW03, Erika Wesley Salvatore, Lari-thekilla, Uchiha Dark Moon, ValquiriaNix, Karlla Darcy Cullen, Malfoy-Nina e Nicky Evans.**

**Favoritos : Pandora Beaumont, Shinju Gina, Krassyus, AnaLunaPotter, , Erika Wesley Salvatore, Sora Black, Cris-Gallas-Benedetti, Julia Maria Menezes, Reeamorim, Nicky Evans e Jessy Potter 2209.**

**E sobre a próxima drarry, vocês escolheram a opção 'link'... o que eu posso adiantar para vocês, é que ela acontecerá no quarto ano de Harry Potter, vai ser mágica e óbvio, vai ter muita pegação dos dois hahahahahah**

**MUITOS BEIJOS E OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAA! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
